Akatsuki vs Hebi 5 del sonido vs Konoha
by fatimataichou
Summary: Se aproxima una guerra en Konoha ¿Y qué hacen los shinigamis al respecto? ¡Un programa de Tv en el que se enfrentan Akatsuki, los de la hoja, Hebi y los 5 del sonido superando 10 retos para ganar y hay un asesino suelto! Naruto, Bleach y Death Note!
1. Los 30 participantes

Akatsuki vs Hebi + 5 del sonido vs Konoha

**N/A: Akatsuki, Hebi, los 5 del sonido y 10 ninjas de Konoha se ven enfrentados cara a cara en un programa de televisión en el que tendrán que superar varios "retos" para ganar un misterioso premio. Y los conductores son dos shinigamis y uno sustituto.**

Capítulo 1: Los 30 participantes

"Ichiri no hana" comenzó a escucharse en todo el estudio de televisión mientras la gente aplaudía. La cámara primero filmó un amplio panorama del lugar, mostrando las luces, las otras cámaras y un escenario bastante grande con tres mesas alargadas. Finalmente se detuvo cuando acabó la canción y enfocó a un pequeño pájaro amarillo y a un conejo rosa del mismo tamaño que estaban parados sobre una mesa frente al escenario.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludaba entusiasmada la amarilla acercándose al micrófono de la mesa.- ¡Y bienvenidos a nuestra primera transmisión! En este programa veremos a un total de 30 ninjas competir para ganar un increíble premio sorpresa.

-Así es Rin-rin. Aquí tendremos a una peligrosa organización de ninjas renegados de sus aldeas conocida como Akatsuki, a un grupo de shinobis que antes seguían a uno de los tres sanins Orochimaru, y a otros 10 de Konoha que están dispuestos a darlo todo para ganar.- concluyó el conejo.

-Muy bien. Vasta de charla y comencemos con. . . Por cierto, Claude ¿Tú sabes como se llama este programa?

-Mmm. . . Ahora que lo mencionas no tengo la menor idea de su nombre. Mmm. . . Ya que somos nosotros los conductores ¿Por qué no lo llamamos "El show de las almas modificadas"?

-¡Qué buena idea tuviste, Claude! ¡Si hacemos eso recuperaremos el protagonismo que merecemos!

-Es cierto. Esos shinigamis siempre se llevan todo el crédito.

-¡Si! ¡Y de no ser por nosotros nunca hubieran podido hacerle frente a esos Bounds!

-¡Oe, Rin-rin!- la llamó un chico alto con el cabello color naranja detrás de ella.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Yo vine a hacer el programa. ¿Y ustedes por qué están en mi mesa?

-¿Yo? Eto. . .

-¡¿Querían sacarme mi lugar como conductor, verdad?!

-No, no. Para nada.- negaba ésta con la cabeza.

-¡Oe, Ichigo! ¿Ya podemos empezar?- le preguntó una chica más bien baja y con el pelo negro y corto que había llegado al estudio recientemente junto con un chico pelirrojo mucho más alto que ella.

-No. Rin-rin y Claude están en la mesa.

-¡No puedo creer que no seas capaz de sacar a unos peluches de una mesa!- le gritó el chico al lado de Rukia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Renji!?

-Dije que no puedes ni sacar un pájaro y un conejo de una mesa. Se nota que eres un shinigami sustituto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- los separó Rukia cansada de que cada vez que ellos se encontraran comenzaran a pelear.

-Yo te enseñaré como sacarlos del camino.- dijo el pelirrojo con ambas manos en su zanpakutou.

-¡Espera un momento, Renji!- intentaba detenerlo su amiga.

-No es necesario llegar a eso. Yo sólo vine con un mensaje de Orihime.- les aseguraba Claude.

-¿De Inoue?

-Si. Me pidió que les dijera que lamentablemente no podría venir para el primer bloque pero que intentaría llegar antes de la entrega del misterioso premio.

-Si. Y Chad y Nova vendrán más tarde también.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de Ishida? ¿Saben porqué aún no llegó?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Si. Me lo encontré de camino aquí y me dijo que su orgullo quincy no le permitía ayudar a tres shinigamis.- respondió tranquilamente el conejo.

-Ese Ishida. . . De cualquier forma será mejor que empecemos con el programa.

Y diciendo esto, los tres se sentaron en las tres sillas detrás de la mesa. Y mientras lo hacían, los dos peluches se escabulleron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Oe, Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

-¿Qué significa ese letrero encendido de allí que dice "Al aire"?

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso quiere decir que el programa ya empezó! Estoy seguro que Rin-rin y Claude. . .Por cierto. . . Rukia.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué hacemos este estúpido programa?

-Eso es porque fue una orden directa de Nii-sama.- respondió ésta muy seria.

-¿De Byakuya?

-Si. Kuchiki-taichou ha estado investigando un lugar llamado "País del fuego" y sus alrededores y descubrió que había un grupo de personas que se desean tanto la muerte los unos a los otros que es muy probable que estalle una gran guerra.- siguió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡¿Cómo que "y eso qué"?!- saltó Renji.- Cada vez que hay una guerra muere un elevado número de personas. Y eso significa que una gran cantidad de almas humanas entrarán al Rukongai al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y?

-Yo te lo explicaré, Ichigo.- dijo resignada Rukia sacando de su mochila un cuaderno y unos crayones.- Normalmente son sólo unas 100 almas las que entran diariamente al Rukongai.- le habló mostrándole un dibujo con algunos conejos felices dentro de un círculo.- Pero cuando hay una guerra la cantidad de almas es mucho mayor.- le mostró la siguiente hoja en la que aparecen muchos conejos tristes y apretados dentro del mismo círculo.

-Eso sería un problema muy grande para que la Sociedad de almas entera y en estos momentos los 13 escuadrones están muy ocupados con lo de Aizen como para preocuparse por eso.

-Sigo sin entender porque estamos haciendo un programa de televisión.

-Bueno. . .digamos que de esta forma pueden enfrentarse mutuamente sin correr el riesgo de morir.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que juntamos a 30 sujetos que lo único que quieren hacer es matarse?!

-No te preocupes.- lo tranquilizó la Kuchiki.- Antes de venir aquí tuvieron que firmar un contrato en el que decía que no estaba permitido atacar a otro participante. La única forma de vencer a otro ninja es ganándole en los juegos.

-¿Y realmente creen que lo van a cumplir?

-Oe, Ichigo. Ya llevamos un buen rato hablando. Será mejor que empecemos o se nos acabará el tiempo del primer bloque y tendremos que ir a comerciales.- le avisó el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Si. ¿Tendríamos que empezar presentando a los competidores, no?- les dijo el pelinarnja buscando la lista con los nombres de los 30 participantes entre los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.- Veamos. . . Empecemos con Akatsuki.

Arriba del escenario, en una gran pantalla, apareció el nombre de la malvada organización. Poco a poco fueron saliendo los 10 miembros de Akatsuki desde un costado del escenario. Vistiendo sus uniformes negros con nubes rojas, todos ellos caminaron lenta y tranquilamente hasta estar frente a los tres shinigamis, con excepción de uno. El enmascarado del grupo entró dando saltos alegremente y luego corrió directamente hacia una de las cámaras.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren, miren! ¡Estoy en televisión! Quiero mandar un saludo a. . .

-¡Tobi, aléjate de la cámara y ven aquí, hum!- lo llamó un rubio con la mitad del rostro tapado por su propio cabello.

-¡Ya voy, Deidara-senpai!- respondió feliz mientras se ponía al lado de su compañero.

-A ver. . . Según esto- decía Ichigo con unos papeles en la mano.-, ustedes son una organización secreta de ninjas que renegaron de sus aldeas y que quieren apoderarse de unos demonios llamados "bijuus". ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo conoces nuestra misión secreta? Sabes demasiado. Tendremos que eliminarte.- le dijo el pelinaranja de Akatsuki a la vez que hacía una serie de sellos con las manos.

-¡Espera un momento! Eso lo sé por el cuestionario que tuvieron que responder antes de concursar. ¡Ustedes mismos nos lo dijeron!

-¿Eso es verdad?- le preguntó a su compañera con disimulo.

-Si, Pein. Todos tuvimos que responder cual era nuestra misión en nuestros cuestionarios.

-En fin, primero conozcamos al líder del grupo.

-Si, ese soy yo.- dijo el mismo que había hablado antes.

-Bien empecemos contigo. Aquí dice que te crees un dios.

-Yo no me creo nada. Yo SOY un dios.

-¿Konan, tú piensas que eres un ángel?- le preguntó Renji leyendo uno de los cuestionarios.

-En realidad lo del ángel fue idea de Pein.- respondió la de cabello azul.

-¿De qué hablas, Konan? ¡Tu ERES un ángel!- habló el líder de Akatsuki.

-Pues yo pienso que eres demasiado orgullosos. Mejor pasamos a. . . Hoshigaki Kisame.

El shinobi del país de las olas dio un paso al frente y de inmediato los tres shinigamis se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

-¡Eres un pez!- exclamó Rukia apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Preferiría "hombre-tiburón", si no te importa.- le dijo este sentado en cuclillas en una esquina, haciendo circulitos en el suelo y rodeado por un aura oscura.

-Kisame, eres débil.

-¡No me molestes, Itachi! ¡Sabes que soy muy sensible con respecto a mi apariencia!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya que fuiste tú el que habló pasemos a ti, Uchiha Itachi.- comenzó a decir el shinigami sustituto.- Parece ser que asesinaste a todo tu clan a los trece años y desde entonces has intentado asesinar a tu hermano menor.

-Si, así es.

-Se parece a tu hermano, Rukia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- lo defendió la chica.- Yo había hecho algo en contra de las reglas y por eso es que él no hizo nada para salvarme. ¡Entiende! Él había jurado frente a la tumba de sus padres que nunca desobedecería las reglas después de haberme aceptado en su familia. ¡Además él me salvó la vida al final!

-Si, si. Conozco la historia, Rukia. Sigamos con. . . Zetsu. ¿Eres bipolar?

-Si.

-Si.

-Eso debe ser muy complicado.

-Para nada.

- Ya nos acostumbramos.- respondió el "hombre-planta".

-Estos sujetos necesitan con urgencia ir al psicólogo.- le susurró al oído a la shinigami.

-Kakuzu. . . En el cuestionario que debían completar escribiste que lo más importante para ti era el dinero. ¿En verdad piensas eso?

-¡Por su puesto que si! ¡El dinero es lo que mueve al mundo!- aseguró el ojiverde. Y es por eso que estamos aquí.

-¿Crees que el premio misterioso es dinero?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? El dinero es lo único de verdadero valor en el mundo.

-Aja. Sigamos. . . Hidan, aquí dice que eres jashinista.

-Claro que sí. Yo sigo fielmente los mandamientos de Jashin-sama.- respondió el peliplateado del grupo.

-¿Y quién es ese Jashin?

-¡¿No conoces a Jashin-sama?!

-La verdad no.

-¡Entonces la ira de Jashin-sama caerá sobre ti y. . .!

-Si, si. A ver. . . sigamos con. . .

-¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando del gran Jashin-sama!

-¡Cállate o el equipo Akatsuki queda descalificado!

-¡Hidan, hazle un favor al mundo y cierra tu boca! ¡A nadie le interesa ese Jashin!

-¡Tú no me callas, Kakuzu!

-Hidan, obedece a tu líder y cállate.- le ordenó Pein.

-¿Deidara, haces explosivos con forma de animales?- preguntó la shinigami mirando al rubio.

-Si, hum. Hago arañas, búhos, ciempiés, pájaros y mariposas, hum.

-¡Increíble! Eso si que es una forma de atacar muy artística.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Sasori-sama, hum? Ella piensa que el arte es una explosión, hum.- le dijo orgullosos a su compañero pelirrojo.

-Ella no dijo eso, Deidara. Además no entiendo como puedes llamar arte a algo que desaparece instantes después de haber sido creado.

-¿Y tú qué puedes hacer?- preguntó interesada Rukia.

-Yo fabrico marionetas y las controlo con mi chacra.

-. . .

-¿Eso no te impresiona?

-No es eso, es que. . . Verás, vivimos junto con cuatro peluches que pueden moverse por sí solos. Entonces que controles marionetas con tu chacra no es tan. . .

-¿Lo ves, Sasori-sama, hum? Nadie piensa que las marionetas sean arte, hum.

-Deidara, no olvides que soy tu superior.- lo miró de mala manera e hizo que el rubio guardara silencio.

-Bien. ¿Podemos seguir?- volvió a hablar Ichigo.- Tenemos a. . . ¿Tobi?

-¡Siiiii! ¡Ése soy yo! ¡Por fin es mi turno!- comenzó a saltar en el lugar el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

-¿Realmente te llamas "Tobi"?

-Si, ese es mi nombre. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que "Tobi" es un nombre extraño para un miembro de una organización de asesinos y locos desquiciados como es Akatsuki.

-A mi me gusta mi nombre.- dijo uniéndose a Kisame en la esquina y haciendo circulitos en el suelo como el dueño de Samehada.

-¡¿Quién dice que somos unos locos desquiciados?!- saltó Hidan agitando su oz.

-Para mí, ustedes no son más que nueve dementes.- dijo cortante el shinigami sustituto.

-Muy bien.- volvió a hablar Rukia.- Ya los conocimos a todos así que pueden ir a sentarse a su mesa.- les señaló una mesa amplia de color negro decorada con nubes rojas y la palabra "Akatsuki" en el centro.

Con excepción de Tobi que iba saltando hacia su silla, todos los miembros de la malvada organización caminaron tranquilamente hasta sus lugares.

-¡Ya puede pasar el segundo equipo!

A la señal de la Kuchiki, aparecieron las palabras "Hebi + 5 del sonido" en la pantalla sobre el escenario. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir los shinobis de la aldea del sonido por el mismo lugar que lo habían hecho antes los de Akatsuki y se pudieron e fila frente a los conductores.

-¡Sasuke, gusano, hay continentes que se mueven más rápido que tú!- le gritó la pelirroja al darse cuenta que el Uchiha aún no había llegado al centro del escenario.

El usuario del sharingan caminaba lenta y torpemente hacia el lugar indicado y con una chica de gafas colgada de su brazo.

-Karin, déjame caminar en paz.- le dijo éste a la chica que lo aferraba fuertemente pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¡¿Se pueden apurar ustedes dos?!- les decía Renji mientras se colocaban junto a los demás ninjas.- No tenemos mucho tiempo y todavía nos falta el tercer equipo.

-De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez. Veamos. . . – comenzó a decir Ichigo mientras buscaba la lista con los nombres de los miembros de aquel equipo.- Un segundo, aquí dice que en realidad son dos grupos diferentes.

-Si. Nosotros somos "Hebi" y ellos son "Los 5 del sonido".- aclaró tranquilamente Sasuke aún con la chica colgada de su brazo.

-¿Y cómo fue que decidieron unirse?

-Digamos que tenemos algo en común.- habló el pelinegro de los del sonido.

-¿Y qué es?

-Odiamos a Orochimaru.- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca nos pagaba.- se quejaba el peliplateado.

-¡Si! ¡No importaba cuanto trabajáramos para esa jodida serpiente, el maldíto infelíz nunca nos daba ni una moneda!- continuó la pelirroja.

-A mi me quería usar como su nuevo cuerpo.- agregó el Uchiha.

-Y antes de él, yo iba a ser quien haría realidad los sueños de Orochimaru pero me enfermé y me descartó como si fuese un mueble viejo.- habló el ninja del cabello blanco.

-¿Y cómo decidieron quién sería el líder del grupo?

-Sasuke es líder. No tuvimos otra opción. Él es el más fuerte de todos nosotros.- se lamentaba el peliplateado.

-Por lo menos el es mejor líder que Kimimaru.- agregó su segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste, Sakon?- preguntó éste.

-¡Yo no dije nada, fue mi hermano!

-¡Cállense de una vez que ya les dije que no tenemos tiempo! Tenemos que hacer las presentaciones ¿No?- dijo mirando al shinigami sustituto.

.Si. Empecemos con el líder del grupo Uchiha Sasuke. Aquí dice que te uniste a Orochimaru buscando poder para vengar a tu clan, el cual fue masacrado por tu propio hermano cuando tenías 8 años.

-Si.

-¿Sabes qué tu hermano está en este mismo programa?

-Si.- respondió mirando de reojo al otro Uchiha sentado en la mesa negra como si nada.- Pero no es por él que vinimos aquí. Usaremos los retos del programa como entrenamiento.

-Un momento.- lo interrumpió el shinigami pelinaranja.- Di algo.

-¿Algo?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Su voz es igual a la de Ishida!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Sus voces son idénticas! Y ahora que lo pienso. . . no son tan diferentes físicamente.

-Si, es verdad. Sólo le alisamos el pelo, lo recortamos un poco las puntas por detrás y le ponemos unos anteojos. . .

-Si, si. Es igual a Ishida pero ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el programa? En fin, volviendo a lo otro. . . Según lo que dijeron ¿Ustedes sólo vinieron para competir y entrenar?- preguntó la Kuchiki.

-¡Y a aplastar a los otros malditos equipos!- gritó la pelirroja.

-Bien. Sigamos contigo ya que estás tan emocionada. Tayuya. ¿Verdad?

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-¿Tu única arma es una flauta?

-Si. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, enana?

-¡¿Enana?!- exclamó ésta subiéndose a la mesa para alcanzar a la kunoichi.

-¡Tranquilízate, Rukia!- le dijo el Kurosaki sujetándola de los brazos y devolviéndola a la silla.

-Oe, Suijetsu.- volvió a hablar el teniente del sexto escuadrón.- ¿Esa es tu espada?

-Si.- respondió mostrándole la gigantesca arma que llevaba apoyada sobre su hombro.- Le perteneció a mi antiguo sensei Zabuza.

-Creo que es más grande que la tuya, Ichigo.

-Aún si es más grande, Zangetsu es mucho mejor que esa vieja espada de metal.

-Oe y. . . ¿Ya conseguiste el bankai?

-Renji, esa no es una zanpakutou. Es sólo una espada normal.- lo atajó su amigo.

-¿Qué es una zanpakutou?

-Es la espada que usan los shinigamis. La mía se llama Zabimaru.- agregó mostrándosela con orgullo.

Los ojos del shinobi recorrieron la poderosa arma observando cada uno de sus detalles. "Esa espada debe ser mía"- pensaba él.

-En fin, sigamos con Sakon.

-¡Ay, no! Otro bipolar.- se quejó Ichigo.

-Yo no tengo doble personalidad. Es sólo que comparto mi cuerpo con mi hermano.

-Aja. ¡Sabes algo? Conozco un buen psicólogo que te va a sacar lo bipolar.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar!

-Si. Conozco un buen psicólogo deberías ir tú. ¿No crees?

-Sakon, soy el conductor y si me vuelves a molestar tú y tu equipo serán descalificados. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Yo no fui, fue mi hermano!

-¡Ya deja de mentir! Sigue. . .Juugo ¡Otro que necesita un psicólogo!

-¿Sin previo aviso un sello maldito comienza a controlarte y comienzas a matar sin siquiera estar conciente?- preguntó sorprendida la shinigami.

-Gente como esta debería estar encerrada en un manicomnio.- agregó el Abarai.

-En realidad antes estaba encerrado pero de cualquier forma no tienen porque preocuparse. Sasuke es mi prisión ahora. Él puede contener el poder del sello maldito cada vez que toma el control.

-Sólo por si acaso deberíamos tener a un capitán en el estudio. ¿No crees, Renji?

-¡Ya te dije que están demasiado ocupados como para venir aquí!

-¡No me grites!

-Mientras ustedes siguen peleando yo voy a seguir conociendo a Hebi.

-+ los 5 del sonido.- agregó Kidomaru.

-Bien, continuemos con Kimimaru. ¿Es verdad que puedes extraer tus huesos fuera de tu cuerpo?

-Si. Esa es mi gekegenkai.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi técnica de línea sucesoria. Eso significa que sólo los de mi clan podemos hacer eso. Pero yo soy el último.

-No pienses que eres tan especial por ser el último de tu clan.- lo atajó el Kurosaki.- Nosotros conocemos al último quince y él no anda presumiendo que es el último.

-. . .

-Bien. Sigamos con Karin.- continuó hablando Rukia.

-Si, esa soy yo.- dijo la chica que seguía colgada del Uchiha.

-¿Eres buena para sentir el chacra de otros aún si ellos están a una gran distancia?

-Si.- dijo ésta sonriendo.- Y es por eso que Sasuke vino a buscarme a mí especialmente para que me uniera a él.

-¡¿Sólo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Todos en la Sociedad de almas menos Kenpachi-taichou podemos sentir el reiatsu de otros!- gritó Renji.

-Cierto, Karin. ¡Hasta Jirobo es más útil que tú!

-¡Cállate, Suigetsu!

-Mejor seguimos con Kidomaru. ¡Increíble, tienes seis brazos!-exclamó sorprendida observando a aquel sujeto.

-Ahora que lo piensas, te pareces mucho a Spiderman.- comentó el shinigami sustituto.

-¿Quién?

-Nada, no importa. Pasemos a. . .

-¡No tenemos tiempo, Ichigo!- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¿Pero que hay de Jirobo?

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo! Además es sólo el tipo grande y gordo del grupo. ¡A nadie le importa!

-¡¿Me dijiste gordo?!

-De acuerdo, pasemos al último equipo.- accedió pasándose por alto al shinobi del sonido.- Vayan a la mesa de allá.- les señaló la mesa frente a la de Akatsuki.

Uno a uno tomaron asiento en aquella mesa violeta decorada con serpientes y con las palabras "Hebi + 5 del sonido" escritas al frente. Pero en cuanto Sasuke se sentó, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano. "Itachi. . .Cuando menos te lo esperes. . .te voy a matar."

-¡Qué pase el equipo Konoha de una vez que no tenemos tiempo!- los apuraba el pelirrojo.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, la pantalla sobre el escenario volvió a cambiar y apareció la palabra "Konoha". Entonces nueve ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y un perro blanco entraron en escena. En cuanto desfilaron frente a los otros dos equipos, los ojos de cierto rubio se encontraron con los del Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke.- dijo éste para sí.

-No te preocupes, Naruto.- lo tranquilizó la pelirosa poniendo su mano en el hombre de su amigo.- Finalmente lo encontramos y esta vez lo traeremos de vuelta.

Y diciendo esto ella también buscó con la mirada al pelinegro pero él ya había desviado la vista a su izquierda donde una chica con gafas que aún se aferraba fuertemente a él. "¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es esa perra abrazando a mi Sasuke-kun de esa forma?!" pensaba la inner Sakura agitando el puño.

-¡¿Podemos empezar de una vez?!- repetía Renji nuevamente mientras el último equipo se formaba frente a los conductores del programa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Renji? ¿Por qué los apresuras tanto?

-Créeme Rukia, tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. En fin, comencemos con el líder del grupo. ¿Me pueden decir quien es?

-El líder es Uzuma. . .

-Nara Shikamaru.- lo interrumpieron al rubio los demás ninjas.

-¡¿Shikamaru?!- repitió atónito.- ¡Pero yo soy el protagonista, el personaje principal y hasta la serie tiene mi nombre!

-Si pero cuando fuimos a rescatar a Sasuke hace tres años fue Shikamaru el líder del grupo y como esto es algo muy parecido. . . – comenzó a decir Choji.

-Además Shikamaru ya es un jounin y tú sigues siendo un genin, Naruto.- finalizó Sakura.

-¡Tal vez ahora sea un genin pero algún día seré Hokage, créelo!

-Oe, rubio. Guarda silencio que queremos hablar con el líder del grupo. Shikamaru, aquí dice que nueve miembros de tu equipo hicieron su primer examen chunin juntos pero que tú fuiste el único que aprobó. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Si, es cierto.

-Eso quiere decir que todos los demás no sirven para nada.- puntualizó el shinigami pelirrojo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron todos.

-Escuchen, yo soy el teniente del sexto escuadrón de la sociedad de almas, el conductor de este programa y el de más autoridad en este estudio. ¡Y yo les puedo decir lo que me dé la gana! Si eso no les gusta se pueden ir del programa en cualquier momento. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, sigamos con. . .

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que el de más autoridad del estudio?! Yo soy el shinigami sustituto que salvó la Sociedad de almas. Si hay alguien con más autoridad aquí, ese soy yo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- los calló Rukia.- Además fue ni-sama el de la idea de hacer este programa. Si hay una autoridad aquí soy yo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos.

-¡Yo soy un dios así que tengo más autoridad que todos ustedes juntos!- exclamó Pein desde la mesa de Akatsuki.

-¡Será mejor que e calles o descalifico a tu equipo!- lo reprendió el Abarai.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso.

-¡Si, puedo!

-¿Él puede descalificarnos?- le susurró a su compañera.

-Si, Pein. Él es uno de los conductores del programa.

-Sigamos con. . . Sai ¿Quién de ustedes es Sai?

-Yo soy Sai.- respondió un chico de piel pálida con el cabello corto y negro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ICHIMARU!-gritaron Ichigo y Renji al ver a aquel sujeto y de inmediato desenfundaron sus zanpakutous.

-¡Tranquilícense ustedes dos!

-Pero Rukia, él es. . .

-Él no es Ichimaru Gin. Recuerden que Ichimaru es más alto y tiene el cabello blanco.

-Ahora que lo dices. . .

-Si, es verdad. No es Ichimaru. Pero se parece mucho a él.

-Mejor pasemos a Inuzuka Kiba. Lo siento Sai pero no podemos ni mirarte a la cara.

-. . .

-En fin ¿Quién es Kiba?

-Ése soy yo.- respondió un chico de pelo negro y con unas marcas rojas con forma de triángulos en los costados de la cara.

-¿Ese de ahí es tu perro?- preguntó señalando al can blanco junto al Inuzuka.

-Si, este es Akamaru.

-¡KIAAAAAA! ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Rukia corriendo a abrazar al animal.

-Rukia, estamos al aire. Puedes jugar con el perro luego.- le dijo el Kurosaki.- Bien, mientras Rukia sigue con Akamaru pasemos a. . . Uzumaqui Naruto.

-¡Si, soy yo!- saltó el rubio.

-Veamos. . .te gusta el ramen, quieres convertirte en Hokage, intentaste salvar dos veces a tu mejor amigo pero fallaste. . .

-. . . –él no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a observar el suelo.

-. . .dominas el rasengan. . . – continuó leyendo.

-¿Haces una técnica que se llama "Sexy no jutsu"? preguntó interesado Renji

-Si. Yo mismo la inventé.

-Sorprendente. ¿Me la puedes mostrar durante el corte?

-Claro.

-¡Renji!- le gritó la shinigami devuelta a su asiento

-¡¿Qué?! Sólo quiero conocer mejor las técnicas ninjas, eso es todo.

-Pasemos a. . .Hyuga Neji. ¿Podrías explicarnos que es el byakugan?

-Si. Es la técnica de línea sucesoria que sólo los Hyugas poseemos. Básicamente podemos ver objetos que estén a una larga distancia o incluso detrás de nosotros mismos. También podemos ver fácilmente las redes de chacra de cualquier persona.

-¿Y qué son las redes de chacra?- continuó preguntando el shinigami sustituto.

-Son conductos muy pequeños dentro del cuerpo que se entrelazan con los vasos sanguíneos y los órganos vitales. Además estos tubos son los que transportan chacra a todos esos órganos y músculos.

-¿Dentro del cuerpo? ¿Significa que puedes ver a través de la ropa?

-Si.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó Rukia tapándose con sus manos lo mejor que podía.

-¡Yo no lo uso para eso!

-Aburame Shino. . .aquí dice que compartes tu cuerpo con un gran número de insectos.

-Si, eso es cierto.- afirmó el ninja de los anteojos oscuros.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! En la Sociedad de almas usamos mariposas para enviar mensajes pero aquí dice que tienes moscas, mosquitos, ciempiés, arañas, escarabajos. . .

-Oe ¿Si te lanzo insecticida mato a todos tus insectos?

-¡Renji!- volvió a callarlo Rukia.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo sólo estaba preguntando. Me interesa saber como funcionan esas gekegenkais y esos jutsus de los que tanto hablan.

-Sigamos con Haruno Sakura.

-¡Hi!- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué eres la única mujer en tu equipo? En Hebi están Karin y Tayuya y en Akatsuki; Konan y Deidara.

-¡Yo soy hombre, hum!- saltó el rubio de la malvada organización.

-¿Lo eres?

-¡Si, hum!

-¿De verdad lo eres, senpai?- preguntó el de la máscara naranja.

-¡Soy hombre, Tobi! ¡¿Qué demonios creíste que era, hum?!

-Bueno. . . es que con tu cabello tan largo. . .y tus ojos. . .

-¡No soy una mujer, hum! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crean, hum?!

-Bien, sigamos con Akimichi Choji.

-¿No van a preguntarme nada?- preguntó la Haruno.

-¡No porque no tenemos tiempo!- dijo cortante Renji.- Choji. . . ¿Puedes agrandar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo con tu jutsu?

-Si.- respondió orgulloso.

-¿Cualquier parte?- volvió a hablar la shinigami.

-¡Rukia!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hice, Renji?!

-Y luego dices que Neji es el pervertido.

-¡Yo no me refería a eso!- se defendió la Kuchiki.

-¿No era que no teníamos tiempo?- les recordó Ichigo.

-Es cierto, mejor nos apuramos. Sigue. . . Rock Lee.

-¡Hi!- respondió un chico de cabello negro con corte taza, ojos grandes y redondos y unas gigantescas y rectangulares cejas.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decirte: Cirugía y un buen estilista.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero. . .? Yo. . .

-Tal vez el tenga razón, Lee.- le dijo el Hyuga.- Quizás ese sea tu destino.

-Bien. Ya terminamos con los de Konoha. Pueden ir a sentarse a la mesa de allí.- les señaló una mesa entre las de los otros dos equipos. Era de color madera y decorada con hojas y el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja. Y en frente de ésta había un cartel que rezaba "Konoha".

A la señal del apresurado teniente, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y se sentaron en las cómodas sillas con excepción de Akamaru quien se recostó al lado de su dueño.

-Finalmente ya conocimos a los tres equipos y ahora. . .

-Ahora nos vamos a un corte.- se adelantó a decir Renji.

-Pero tenemos que explicar de que se trata el programa, hablar de las reglas, el premio sorpresa y los diez retos que tendrán que superar para ganarlo.- contaba con lo dedos el Kurosaki.

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo!

-¡Y yo te dije que no me grites, Renji!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ya me escuchaste!

-Mejor vamos a un corte mientras yo separo a estos dos.- comenzó a decir Rukia forzando una sonrisa.- No cambien de canal que este ha sido sólo el primer bloque y todavía nos faltan muchos más. Adiós. Nos vemos pronto.- se despidió saludando con la mano a la cámara.

**Continuará. . . **

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada: ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Ésta idea se me ocurrió mientras intentaba dormir (ya es la segunda vez que me pasa) y tal vez nunca la hubiera escrito de no ser por quienes me dejaron reviews de "Konoha Noticias" (mi primer one shot) diciendo que los había matado de risa y que debería hacer una segunda parte o algo así. (¡Gracias!) **

**No sé si quedó claro de que se trata el programa pero en el próximo capitulo lo voy a explicar mejor. Por ahora sólo presenté a los participantes que tendrán que superar 10 retos si quieren ganar el premio misterioso (los reto a todos a adivinar cual es). **

**En el capitulo 2 empezará el primer juego y ya desde ahora les adelanto cual será: "Shinobi Distraction". Está basado en el programa de Animax "Distration". Si no saben cual es no hay problema porque lo voy a explicar en el próximo capitulo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que lo siga y saber como voy a distraer a tres ninjas en el primer juego, dejen reviews. Nos vemos en el capitulo 2 (si me dejan reviews voy a estar más inspirada y lo voy a subir más rápido) Chau! **


	2. Shinobi Distraction

**N/A: Hola de nuevo. Finalmente subí el capitulo 2. Ya sé que en el primero deje a mucha gente con ganas de más. . . pero no se preocupen porque empieza el primer juego! Espero que lo disfruten. . .**

Capitulo 2: Shinobi distraction

Al cabo de unos minutos acabaron los comerciales y reapareció el estudio de televisión de "El show de las almas modificadas". "Hichiri no hana" se escuchó nuevamente en el set y la cámara mostró a los 30 participantes en sus respectivas mesas y luego se detuvo frente a la de los conductores pero allí sólo estaba sentada Rukia. Ella golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos y con cara de pocos amigos volvió a mirar se reloj pulsera.

-¿Dónde demonios están esos dos?

-Yo te diré dónde no están. ¡Aquí trabajando contigo!- exclamó un peluche con forma de pájaro amarillo que había subido a la mesa de los conductores.- ¡Los hombres nunca están donde se los necesitan! ¡Siempre les dejan a las mujeres con todo el trabajo! ¡Simplemente no sirven para nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque los contrataron a esos dos como conductores! ¡Ellos no hacen más que causarte problemas! ¡Especialmente ese Ichigo!

-Estoy aquí, Rin rin.- la sorprendió el Kurosaki de tras de ella que acababa de volver junto con el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ya deja de asustarme así! ¡Siempre te aparees de la nada y. . .!

-¡Ichigo, Renji, ya era hora de que llegaran! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- la interrumpió la shinigami.

-Es que yo tuve que ir al baño.- se excusó el Abarai.- Era una emergencia.

-¿Por eso estabas tan ansioso por que termináramos el primer bloque?

-Si. ¡Ese mocoso de la tienda de Urahara le puso algo extraño a mi almuerzo, estoy seguro! Ya verá cuando acabe el programa. . .

-Y yo había ido a buscarlo porque sino jamás hubiéramos comenzado el segundo bloque a tiempo.- empezó a hablar el pelinaranja.- Renji es demasiado lento. . .

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Yo soy al menos diez veces más rápido!

-¡Entonces yo soy cien veces más rápido!

-¡Y yo mil!

-¡Un millón!

-¡Infinito!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- saltó la shinigami ya harta de su actitud.- Los comerciales ya terminaron y tenemos que empezar con el primer juego. Además no hemos terminado de explicar de qué se trata este programa.

-Tienes razón, Rukia.- dijo Ichigo.- Bien, yo les explicaré todo. En este programa. . .

-¡El show de las almas modificadas!- gritaron Rin rin y Colude.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es el nombre del programa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese nombre es estúpido y muy largo!- se quejó el Abarai.

-Bien, ustedes ganan. Nos quedaremos con ese nombre hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor.- se rindió el pelinaranja.- Como estaba diciendo, en este programa Akatsuki, Hebi + 5 del sonido y Konoha deberán superar un total de diez retos para ganar un misterioso premio. Pero en cada juego no participarán los tres equipos enteros sino sólo un miembro de cada uno.

-Eso quiere decir que en cada juego sólo habrá tres shinobis, uno por cada equipo.- explicó el Nara.

-Lo dije antes y lo repito: Shikamaru es el único que sirve de Konoha.- habló el shinigami pelirrojo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritaron al unísono los de la aldea de la hoja.

-En fin, sólo uno de esos tres ninjas puede ganar el juego. Es decir que no puede haber empate. Y nosotros somos quienes deciden quien gana y quien pierde. El equipo que gane más juegos se lleva el misterioso premio. Es tan simple que hasta un niño pequeño lo entendería.

-Espera, Renji.- lo detuvo el Kurosaki.- Te olvidaste de algo importante.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Cada equipo puede decidir quien participará en cada juego pero ningún miembro de ningún equipo puede jugar dos veces.

-Como hay diez juegos y en cada equipo hay diez miembros, significa que todos los ninjas de cada equipo deberán participar.- aclaró Shikamaru.

-¡Un momento!- gritó Karin aún sujetándose de un ya resignado Sasuke.- ¡Nosotros solamente somos nueve!

-Y yo que pensaba que eras la inteligente del grupo.- se lamentaba Renji.- La verdad es que antes íbamos a decirles a los otros dos equipos que sacaran a uno de sus miembros pero gracias a Sakon eso no fue necesario.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué hice?

-Dijiste que compartías tu cuerpo con tu hermano. Eso quiere decir que en realidad son dos personas distintas y no una, como es en el caso de los bipolares que tienen doble personalidad pero que siguen siendo una persona.

-¡Sakon, maldito bastardo!- exclamó la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre su compañero.- ¡Ahora estamos en desventaja por tu jodida culpa! ¡Tienes dos cabezas pero no tienes cerebro, infeliz de mierda!

-Tayuya, una chica no debería hablar de esa forma.- la reprendió Jirobo sujetándola con sus enormes brazos.

-¡Cierra la jodida boca, gordo estúpido!

-¡Oe, deja de decir esas cosas o tu equipo queda descalificado! Este programa lo ven adultos pero también niños.- le recordó el shinigami sustituto.

-¿Podemos comenzar con el primer juego de una vez? No hemos hecho más que perder el tiempo con todos ustedes y luego se quejan de que yo los apure.- dijo Renji.

-Escuchen. El primer juego se llama "Shinobi distraction".- comenzó a explicar Rukia.

-¿"Distraction"? ¿Tu sabes que es "distraction", Sakura chan?- preguntó confundido el Uzumaqui.

-No puedo creer que no sepas que significa "distraction", Naruto. Bien, te lo explicaré. "Distraction" significa "distracción" en inglés.- le dijo la pelirosa orgullosa de ser más lista que su compañero.

-¿Entonces nos van a distraer a nosotros?

-¡Por fin alguien en ese equipo además de Shikamaru muestra un poco de inte4ligencia!- halagó Renji.

-Arigato.- agradeció la Haruno con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, me refería al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jeje. Parece que soy más inteligente de lo que parezco. ¿No, Saku. . .? ¿Sakura chan? ¿Qué te pasa?

En cuestión de segundo la pelirosa fue hasta una esquina, se sentó en cuclillas y comenzó a hacer circulitos con el dedo rodeada por un aura negra mientras murmuraba: "Naruto es más inteligente que yo. . .Yo no sirvo para nada. . .No soy más que un estorbo. . ."

-Ella es igual de débil que tú, Kisame.

-¡No empieces de nuevo, Itachi!- le dijo ofendido a su compañero.

-Volviendo al primer juego- retomó la Kuchiki, harta de las innumerables interrupciones.- En este reto los tres participantes deberán responder una serie de preguntas de conocimiento general que les haremos nosotros tres. Si uno de ustedes no sabe la respuesta o no responde correctamente no suman ningún punto. Por otro lado, si responden bien nosotros les enviamos a alguien que se ocupará de distraerlos mientras contestan.

-De esa forma nos será mucho más difícil responder bien las preguntas.- comentó el Nara.- Qué problemático. . .

-Así es y el que responda cinco preguntas correctamente ganará. Sé que parece complicado pero entenderán de lo que estamos hablando a medida que juguemos. ¿Entendieron todos? Bien. Comenzaremos en dos minutos. Tienen ese tiempo para decidir que miembro de cada equipo participará en ningún otro juego. Elijan con cuidado. . .

De repente los 30 ninjas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los tres shinigamis no hacían más que mirarlos corriendo de aquí para allá agitando los brazos completamente indecisos y hasta asustados sin saber lo que les esperaba. . .

En la mesa del equipo de Akatsuki, los diez miembros de la malvada organización habían formado un círculo mientras se tomaban las manos.

-Jashin sama, por favor ayúdanos a superar este reto. Ilumínanos con tu luz. . .

-¿"Ilumínanos con tu luz"?- repitió atónito Kakuzu que, al igual que los demás se preguntaban ¿Por qué demonios estamos haciendo lo que Hidan dice?- ¿Acaso ese Jashin tiene una linterna con la que nos va a solucionar todos nuestros problemas?

-¡Cállate, Kakuzu y no hables así del gran Jashin sama!

-¿O si no qué? ¿Me va a pegar con su linterna?

-¡Arderás en el infierno, Kakuzu!

-¿Y quién me va a matar? ¿Tú o Jashin con su linterna?

-Silencio ustedes dos.- les ordenó su líder.- Debemos decidir quien de nosotros será el primero en jugar.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡Yo yoyo!- comenzó a saltar el enmascarado como un niño pequeño.

-Claro que no, Tobi, hum. Este es un juego en el que se necesita inteligencia y eso es lo que tu no tienes, hum.- lo desilusionó el rubio.

-Pero. . . yo soy un chico bueno.

-¿Y por qué no elegimos a Itachi san?- propuso el azul.- Él es el mejor en genjutsus y todos sabemos que se debe ser muy inteligente para utilizar ese tipo de técnicas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kisame? ¿Piensas que yo no soy inteligente?

-¡Claro que no, Pein sama! Yo jamás. . .

-¿Acaso dudas de tu dios?

-¡Por su puesto que no! Yo sólo. . .

-¿Pein, por qué no te tranquilizas un poco y escuhas a Kisame. . .?

-No hay tiempo para eso, Konan. Kisame duda de mi divinidad y tendré que probarle que se equivoca. Yo seré quien participe en el primer juego.

-Pero. . .Pein. . . Tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros y deberíamos guardarte para más adelante como un arma secreta.

-Konan, tú eres un ángel y por eso valoro tu opinión pero ya tomé mi decisión y nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Espero que esto te sirva de lección, Kisame.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el usuario del rinengan le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y caminó con paso firme hacia el centro del escenario, justo en frente de los tres conductores. Y mientras los demás de Akatsuki fulminaban con la mirada a cierto ninja de la aldea de las olas, en la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido había una especie de "Guerra de los Mundos" ya que no sabían a quien elegir.

-El estúpido juego se basa en responder unas malditas preguntas difíciles. ¿No? Bueno, al menos sabemos a quien no elegir. ¡Al imbecil de Sakon porque no tiene cerebro!- gritó Tayuya aún enojada por el "error" de su compañero.

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos, pelirroja!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Sakon de mierda?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no dije nada, fue mi hermano! ¡Te lo juro, Tayuya!

-¡Hagan silencio ustedes dos!- los mandó a callar Karin, quien todavía sujetaba al Uchiha del brazo.- ¡¿Qué no ven que Sasuke está pensando?!

Efectivamente el usuario del sharingan estaba completamente inmóvil con la mirada fija en el piso y daba la impresión de estar sumido en sus pensamientos. . .

-Obviamente yo soy el más inteligente de todos pero. . .

-¿Entonces porque no vas tú, si eres tan inteligente?- dijo con sarcasmo Kidomaru.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke!- lo defendió Karin.

-¡Yo soy la única que puede tratar mal a Kidomaru! ¡¿Entendiste cuatro ojos?!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Tayuya?!

-Pero yo no puedo participar en este juego- continuó hablando el Uchiha como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido.- porque Akatsuki ya eligió a Pein y no es él a quien me quiero enfrentar. . .

-Hablas de Uchiha Itachi ¿No es así?- habló Suijetsu.- No te preocupes, no pienso interponerme en tu camino. A mi sólo me interesa quedarme con la espada de Kisame y la de otra cierta persona. . .

-¿Y tú para que quieres tantas espadas?- inquirió la de gafas.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, perra.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste, Suijetsu?!

Tras decir esto, Karin le dio un fuerte golpe al peliblanco justo en medio de la cara. Pero éste, en vez de ser herido por la chica, se hizo agua y luego volvió a su forma original riéndose de su compañera provocando que ésta lo golpeara de nuevo aunque sin mucho éxito.

Entonces alguien que había permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo se levantó de su silla y fue directamente al centro del escenario y sólo se detuvo una vez para darse media vuelta, mirar a su equipo y decir: "Cumpliré los deseos de Sasuke. El debe enfrentarse a su hermano sin importar como. . . y por eso esta no es su pelea, es la mía. Yo participaré en este juego y demostraré que soy útil y puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres."

-Sasuke. . . ¿De verdad crees que Kimimaru. . .?

-No. Pero es nuestra mejor opción.

Mientras el shinobi del sonido se colocaba junto a Pein, los ninjas de Konoha estaban en medio una discusión.

-¿Pero por qué yo no?

-Porque este es un juego de inteligencia y. . .

-Recuerda que tú tenías las peores calificaciones en la academia.- le dijo el Inuzuca.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Kiba.- respondió Naruto con sarcasmo.- Pero entonces ¿Por qué no va Shikamaru?

-Porque el juego consiste en responder preguntas mientras te distraen y yo soy el tipo de persona que no se esforzaría demasiado se ve que la situación es complicada.- aclaró el Nara con cara de cansancio.- Probablemente me rendiría en la tercer ronda.

-Si y conociéndote seguramente te distraerían con una almohada gigantesca- agregó Choji.

-Entonces. . .- comenzó a decir el cejas encrespadas cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados como si intentara resolver un acertijo muy difícil.- ¡Sakura san es la mejor opción!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si, Sakura san!- repitió tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Tú eres hermosa, fuerte, talentosa e inteligente! ¡Simplemente no hay forma de que pierdas!

-¿De. . .de verdad crees eso, Lee?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, no tengo la menor duda!

-Él tiene razón, Sakura chan. Si tú juegas no hay manera de que perdamos. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Sakura chan!- la animó el Uzumaqui.

-Na. . .Naruto. . .

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces está decidido!- exclamó el rubio como si realmente fuese el líder del equipo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo nunca dije que lo haría!

La pelirosa intentó por todos los medios permanecer en su asiento pero por más que se resistió, Naruto hizo una serie de clones y la llevó por la fuerza hasta donde estaban Pein y Kimimaru. Cuando finalmente la soltó, los clones desaparecieron en una nube de humo mientras el Naruto verdadero estaba parado sobre la mesa de Konoha junto a Rock Lee, quienes le hacían porras.

-¡Tú puedes, Sakura chan!

-¡Sakura san, ánimo!

-Esta bien. . . lo haré.- se resignó la Haruno.

"¡Maldición, Naruto! ¡Yo quería enfrentarme a la puta que se metió con mi Sasuke kun!"- gritaba la inner Sakura con todas sus fuerzas aunque nadie pudo oírla.

-Entonces. . .Ustedes son los tres que participarán en el primer juego. ¿No?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto y al ver que los tres asintieron continuó hablando.- Veamos. . .Tenemos a Todopoderoso, Huesitos y Frutillita.

-¿¡Qué?!- saltaron los tres con excepción de Kimimaru quien continuaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-¡Ichigo, no queremos problemas así que llámalos por sus nombres!

-Gomenasai, Rukia. Es que no soy bueno en recordar nombres.

-Son Pein, Kimimaru y Sakura.

-Como sea. Escuchen, ustedes tres. . . Antes que nada sepárense un poco más. . .Así está bien. Como les decía, ustedes tres deberán contestar cinco preguntas bien para ganar. Primero le preguntaré a Pein, luego a Kimimaru y después a Sakura. Si tardan en responder pierden su oportunidad y no podrán responder hasta la siguiente ronda. Y si contestan bien ganan un punto pero antes de que le pregunte otra cosa a otro jugador, le vamos a mandar a quien haya respondido bien, a alguien que los estará distrayendo por el resto del juego. Cada vez que contesten correctamente se les agregará otra persona. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Hi!- respondieron al unísono.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos!

El silencio y los nervios se apoderaron de todos en el estudio mientras el Kurosaki tomaba entre sus manos unas tarjetas de colores que le daba Rukia. Las ordenó rápidamente y se acercó al micrófono para leerlas.

-Pein, tu pregunta es. . . ¿Por cuánto tiempo un chita puede correr a una máxima velocidad de 120 Km por hora?

-Por un minuto.- respondió de inmediato y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido muy similar a una bocina de auto que sobresaltó a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Incorrecto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? Yo soy un dios y. . .

-Escuchá, montón de piercings.- comenzó a decir Renji.- ¿Te equivocaste? ¡Supéralo! En la próxima ronda podes volver a intentarlo. ¡Y cortála con lo del dios! ¡Tú no eres un dios y punto!

-Pero yo no puedo equivocarme porque errar es humano y yo soy un. . .

-¡Una palabra más y Akatsuki queda descalificado!

-. . .

-Kisame, si por tu culpa perdemos el dinero. . .- lo amenazaba Kakuzu quien, junto con el resto de Akatsuki, no dejaba de mirar al asustado hombre tiburón con tanto odio que él no podía sostenerles la mirada.

-Kimimaru, la pregunta para vos. . .la pregunta para vos es. . . ¿A cuantos días equivalen 5760 minutos?

-Cuatro días.- respondió de inmediato.

-Correcto.

-¿Kimimaru. . .? ¿Kimimaru acaba de. . .?- murmuraba atónito Kidomaru sin poder creer que su compañero fuera más que sólo un montón de huesos.

-¡SIIII! ¡KIMIMAAAAARUUUUU!

-¡SIGUE ASÍ, MALDITO SACO DE HUESOS!

-Ahora viene mi parte favorita.- comenzó a decir el shinigami pelirrojo.

-¿. . .?

-Como dijimos antes, cada vez que respondan bien, alguien irá hasta ustedes a distraerlos. . . ¡Qué pase el primero!

A la orden del Abarai, una especie de extraterrestre con forma de niño grande, gordo, cabezón y con un traje rojo se abrió paso por entre las tres mesas para llegar así junto al participante de cabello blanco.

-¡Oa!- lo saludó el extraño ser y lo abrazó muy fuerte.- ¡Abaso!

-Quítame las manos de encima.

-Lo siento Kimimaru, pero tu acertaste y esa cosa te abrazará hasta que termine el juego, al igual que lo harán las demás distracciones que tenemos preparadas. Oe, Ichigo ¿Qué demonios es eso? Es horrible. . .

-Jeje. Eso es un teletubie. Que te abrace uno de esos es la peor tortura que pueda recibir alguien.- se reía al contemplar la divertida escena.- Bien, sigamos. Sakura. . . ¿Cuál es el nombre científico del erizo de mar?

-Estrogelosentrotus lívidus.

-Correcto.

-¡SIII SAKURA CHAAAAAN!

-¡SAKURA SAN ERES LA MEJOR!- gritaba Naruto junto a Lee, ambos aún sobre la mesa con dos pompones en sus manos como si fuesen porristas.

-¡Qué pase la distracción de Frutillita!

Entonces todos los ninjas en el estudio giraron la cabeza hacia donde había aparecido el teletubie rojo antes, esperando que algo se asomara por allí. Pero no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué pasa con este que no sale? ¡Oe, date prisa que no tenemos todo el día!

-¡Me niego a salir así en televisión!- respondió una voz lejana.

"Esa voz. . .ya la había oído antes, estoy segura. Y se parece mucho a la de. . ."

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que me veo ridículo! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre vestirse de esta manera?!

-Pero yo te vi durante el corte y te veías muy bien.- lo alentaba Ichigo intentando por todos los medios de contener la risa.

-¡Anda, sal de una vez! ¿No nos habías dicho hace unos minutos que querías ayudarnos a evitar una guerra? ¡Pues así nos estas ayudando mucho!- lo animaba el Abarai a la vez que buscaba apresuradamente algo dentro de su mochila.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. ¡Pero no se lo digan a nadie!

Y finalmente se dejó ver. Era un chico alto y delgado con el cabello negro y lacio aunque algo despeinado en la parte de atrás. Usaba una camisa blanca entreabierta con el emblema de cierto clan famoso del país del fuego y tenía una espada atada con una soga.

-Jeje ¡Te ves bien, Ishida!

-¡Cállate Kurosaki!

-Que crueles son.- los reprendió Rukia mientras el quince caminaba hacia el centro del estudio con todas las miradas puestas en él.

-¡Es igual a tu hermano menor, Itachi san!

-Kisame, que hayas hecho esa observación tan obvia no cambiará mi odio hacia ti porque te recuerdo que por tu culpa perderemos el primer juego.

-¡Eres muy malo, Itachi!

-Es. . .es igual a. . .- susurraba Karin sujetando con fuerza al verdadero Sasuke mientras sus ojos veían primero a Uryu, luego al Uchiha y de nuevo a Uryu.

"Se parecen mucho. . .Pero mi Sasuke es más sexy ¿No?"- pensaba la chica de gafas y nuevamente comenzó a mirar a los dos sujetos alternativamente.

-Ya perdimos.- aseguró Naruto con tristeza, desánimo, un poco de enojo y tal vez hasta envidia al ver como el doble de Sasuke se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba por detrás.

"Sé que no es él pero. . . se parecen tanto y hasta tienen la misma voz. . . ¡Y se ve tan sexy! ¡Y me está abrazando! Es casi como si el verdadero Sasuke estuviera aquí conmigo y no con esa perra con anteojos. ¡Cha! ¡Me encanta este juego!- pensaba la pelirosa ahora rodeada por los brazos de Ishida.

-¡Sonríe, Ishida!- le decía Renji mientras lo enfocaba con una cámara que había sacado de su mochila.

-¡¿Vas a filmarme?!

-En realidad esto fue idea de Ichigo.

-Si, Ishida y la verdad es que me encantaría filmarte yo mismo pero se supone que yo diga las preguntas.

-Oe, Ichigo. Creo que estamos un poco atrasados con este juego.- comentó Rukia observando detenidamente su reloj pulsera.

-Es cierto, mejor nos apuramos. Pein, volvemos contigo. ¿Cómo se le llama a la operación inversa a la potenciación?

-. . .

-¿Y bien?

-. . .

-Es matemática. . .

-. . .

-Bueno, el dios todopoderoso ya tardó demasiado. Pasemos al esqueleto.

-No se atrevan a dudar de su líder. Yo sólo estoy dándole más suspenso al programa.- se apresuró a decir Pein al notar que los demás de Akatsuki comenzaban a murmurar sobre como torturarían más tarde al pobre Hoshigaki.

-Kimimaru, la pregunta para vos. . .la pregunta para vos es. . . ¿Qué tipos de elementos químicos se necesitan para formar "sal binaria"?

-Un hidrácido y u hidróxido.

-Correcto.

Enseguida la mesa entera de Hebi + 5 del sonido estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos, con excepción del Uchiha que permanecía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¡BIEN HECHO, KIMIMARU!

-¡ADELANTE, HUESUDO!

-¡VAMOS A GANAR!

-Kimimaru, ya lo sabes. Cada vez que aciertes se te agregará una nueva distracción ¡Qué pase el siguiente!

A la señal de Ichigo, otro teletubie, esta vez amarillo y más grande, caminó torpemente por entre las tres mesas hasta donde se encontraba el shinobi del sonido y el otro extraterrestre. Tras saludarlos de la misma forma que lo había hecho el de color rojo, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kimimaru quien aún conservaba la misma expresión de tranquilidad con la que había comenzado el juego.

-Frutillita, tu pregunta es. . . ¿Cómo se llama el órgano del cuerpo que fabrica glucosa?

-Ese es el hi. . .

-Sakura. . .- le dijo al oído Ishida al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con más fuerza y le calentaba el cuello con su tibio aliento.

"¡Cha! ¡Dijo mi nombre! Me lo dijo al oído y sonó igual a. . . ¡Y me está abrazando! Espera un momento. . .Se supone que debería estar pensando en la pregunta y. . . ¡Pero se parece tanto a mi Sasuke kun! Se siente tan bien estar cerca de él y hasta puedo escuchar su respiración. . . ¡Cha! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí!

-¿Frutillita?

-. . . – pero la Haruno ya no lo escuchaba. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos y su imaginación.

-¿Otra que no contesta? Bien, me da igual. Pein, eres el único que no ha contestado una sóla pregunta correctamente.

-¡Concéntrate Pein!

-¡Usted puede hacerlo, líder!

-Pein, la pregunta para vos es. . .¿Cómo se llama la actriz principal de la película "Titanic"?

-**Kate Winslet.**

**-Correcto.**

**-¡PEEEIIIIN!**

**-¡USTED ES EL MEJOR, PEIN SAMA!**

**-¡SIGA ASÍ, LÍDER!**

**-¿Aún dudas de mi, Kisame?- le preguntó el pelinaranja.**

**-¡Por su puesto que no, Pein sama! ¡Jamás volveré a dudar de usted, se lo juro! ¿Qué pasa, Itachi san? ¿No estás feliz de que Pein haya acertado?- le preguntó el peliazul a su compañero al ver que era el único que no festejaba.**

**-Sólo me preguntaba. . . ¿Cómo es que Pein sabía eso? Siempre creí que una persona muy fría pero parece ser que le gustan las 'películas de amor.**

**-Para tu información, Itachi.- comenzó a hablar el líder de Akatsuki que lo había escuchado a pesar de la distancia.- En "Titanic" mueren casi todos los que se suben al barco y es una película muy triste y. . . ¡¿Qué demonios. . .?!**

**-Esa es tu distracción, Todopoderoso.**

Efectivamente, había entrado en escena un hombre disfrazado de payaso que saludaba alegremente a la cámara. Pein estaba seguro de que caminaría hasta él para abrazarlo pero en lugar de eso se paró a su lado.

-¡Compañía!- habló el colorido payaso.- ¡Brazos extendidos!

-¡Yo lo conozco!- gritó Tobi feliz señalándolo y saltando en su silla.

-¡Puños cerrados!

-¡Es Piñón fijo! ¡Mira Deidara senpai, es Piñón fijo!

-¡Dedos arriba!

-¿Quién, hum?- preguntó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Y chu chu wa chu chu wa, chu chu wa wa wa!- cantaba el payaso mientras movía sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo y cierto miembro de Akatsuki lo imitaba bailando sobre la mesa.

-¡Baja de así, Tobi, hum!

-Te explicaré, Todopoderoso.- decía Ichigo al ver la cara de Pein que era una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.- A diferencia de los teletubies y el cariñoso clon de Sasuke, Piñón fijo no te va a abrazar sino que va a bailar muy cerca de ti hasta que termine el juego.

-¡¿Por tanto tiempo?!

-Si. Kimimaru. . . ¿En que año ocurrió la crisis económica más grande de Estados Unidos que afectó a todo el mundo?

-En 1930.

-Correcto.

Nuevamente los ninjas del sonido, excepto cierta persona, comenzaron a aplaudirle, silbarle y a felicitarlo a gritos mientras los otros dos equipos los miraban boquiabiertos sin entender como Kimimaru nunca se equivocaba.

Un minuto después ya se le había acercado un tercer teletubie al peliblanco. Este otro extraterrestre, de color verde, los saludó a Kimimaru y a las otras criaturas junto al ninja del sonido con un simple "Oa" y lo abrazó también.

-Oe, Ichigo. ¿Exactamente cuantos hay?- preguntó Renji que seguía filmando al quince disfrazado.

-En total son cuatro y debo admitir que me sorprende que Huesitos no se distraiga con ellos. ¡Son horribles, insoportables y dan miedo!

-Si. Yo nunca podría dejar que tres de ellos me abrazaran por tanto tiempo. ¿De donde los sacaste?

-Mejor te digo en el corte, Renji. Tenemos que seguir con el juego. Pelirosa. . . .¡Oe, Pelirosa!- la llamó varias veces a la distraída Haruno.

-Creo que no te escucha.

-¡Pelirosa!

-Yo diría que Ishida está haciendo muy bien su papel.- comentó el Abarai viendo que el quince seguía susurrándole al oído y la envolvía entre sus brazos mientras Sakura suspiraba.- Quizás demasiado bien.

-Y parece ser que lo de Konoha ya se dieron por vencidos.- agregó a la vez que la cámara enfocaba a Shikamaru que movía una pieza del ajedrez que había empacado en su mochila de viaje "por si las moscas" y a Naruto gritando entre sorprendido y enojado al perder a su rey. Los demás ninjas se limitaban a observar aquel juego en vista que creían ya haber perdido el otro.- En fin, sigamos. Pein. . . ¿Qué significan la sigla VIH?

-Virus de. . .

-¡Chu chu wa chu chu wa, chu chu wa wa wa!- seguía cantando Piñón fijo.

-Virus de. . .

-¡Chu chu wa chu chu wa, chu chu wa wa wa!

-¡Cállate de una vez, maldito payaso!

Entonces se escuchó de nuevo aquella bocina de auto que había sonado hace un tiempo.

-Lo siento, esa no es la respuesta correcta.- le dijo el Kurosaki.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo sé la respuesta, estoy seguro. ¡Pero es que este estúpido payaso no me deja pensar en paz!

-De eso se trata este juego. Kimimaru. . . ¿Cómo te sientes con tres teletubies?

-En realidad me siento muy cómodo con ellos, es casi como si volviera en el tiempo a cuando estaba con Orochimaru. . .

-Dejémoslo ahí. A nadie le interesa tu vida privada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Vamos que todos sabemos lo que realmente les enseñaba Orochimaru a todos ustedes!

-¿. . .?

-¡Por favor, el tipo es como un doble de Michel Jackson!

-¿Quién?

-Mejor les explico luego. Volvamos con las preguntas. . . ¿Qué es un píxel?

-Es la unidad mínima en color que forma parte de una imagen digital ya sea una fotografía, un fotograma de video o un gráfico.

-Correcto.

Una vez más los compañeros del peliblanco saltaron de alegría desde sus asientos y hasta algunos se subieron a la mesa para animarlo como antes habían hecho Naruto y Lee. Sólo Sasuke conservaba la tranquilidad mientras una chica con gafas pegada a él lo movía de un lado a otro cada vez que Kimimaru acertaba.

-Poco después, el cuarto teletubie hizo su aparición. Era igual a los demás pero un tanto más alto y de color azul.

-¡Abaso!- dijo éste y abrazó al shinobi del sonido junto con las demás extrañas criaturas.

-Bien hecho, Huesitos.- lo felicitó Ichigo.- Vas ganando y si en la próxima ronda aciertas, ganas el juego y tu equipo se lleva el primer punto. Pero los demás aún pueden ganar. . .creo. Frutillita ¡Frutillita! ¡FRUTILLITA!

-¡Sakura!- la llamó la shinigami al ver que la Haruno no escuchaba a Ichigo.

-¡Hi!- respondió un poco desorientada.

-¿Ven? Deberían llamar a la gente por sus nombres.

-Pero así es más divertido, Rukia.- dijo Renji.

-A mi se me olvidan. No soy muy bueno para recordar nombres. En fin, Fruti. . . digo Sakura. ¿Cuál es el río más grande del mundo?

-Es. . .

-Sakura. . .- la llamaba Ishida aún abrasado a ella.

"¡Concéntrate concéntrate!" se decía a sí misma.

-Tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto. . . y tu sabes que no miento.

-Es. . . El río más grande del mundo es. . .

-Y tus labios. . . como me gustaría probarlos al menos una vez.- le susurró al oído.

-Sa. . .su. . .ke. . .

Un instante después, sonó la bocina de auto nuevamente.

-Incorrecto. Por cierto, Renji ¿Lo filmaste?

-¡Por su puesto que si! ¡Tengo grabado cada segundo del debut de Ishida!

-Perfecto. Sigamos con Pein. Te llamas Pein ¿Verdad?

-Creí que ya había dejado claro que sí.

-De acuerdo, tu pregunta es. . . ¿Cuáles son los colores primarios?

-Rojo, amarillo y azul.- respondió de inmediato.

-Correcto.

-¡Eso se lo enseñé yo, hum!- exclamó alegre Deidara quien, al igual que los demás, había dejado de maldecir a Kisame.

-¡NO TE RINDAS, LIDER! ¡SIGUE ASÍ!

-¡VAS MUY BIEN, PEIN!

-Excelente, Pein. Parece que tienes el cerebro de un niño de primaria.- le dijo el conductor.

-Silencio, mortal.

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-No porque yo soy un. . .

-¡Recuerda lo que pasará si dices que eres u dios!

-. . .

-¡Qué entre el otro payaso!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro payaso más?!

Pero antes de que Pein terminara de quejarse, su nueva distracción apareció. Era un payaso con el cabello rojo y esponjoso, tenía la cara pintada de blanco y usaba una ridícula nariz roja de plástico. Caminó con sus ropas amarillas y sus zapatos del mismo color que su pelo hasta donde se encontraba Pein y lo abrazó.

-¡¿Pero qué. . .?!

-Ah, lo olvidaba. Ronald Mc Donald sí te abrazará, Pein, al menos hasta que termine el juego. No habla mucho pero tiene un olor horrible a comida rápida de segunda.

-Eres muy malo, Ichigo. Teletubies, Piñón fijo, Ronald Mc Donald e Ishida ¡Ni siquiera un capitán podría soportar esta tortura!- le decía Renji aún filmando.

-Jeje. Siempre soy el bueno así que quise cambiar un poco por una vez en la vida. Kimimaru, tú sigues. Si aciertas Hebi + 5 del sonido ganará el primer punto y por eso estarían a la cabeza. La pregunta para vos es. . . ¿Por cómo está formado un número complejo?

-Por una componente real y una imaginaria.

-Correcto.

Al decir esto todos los ninjas del sonido, excepto Sasuke, saltaron al instante de sus sillas y corrieron a saludar a su compañero mientras los teletubies lo soltaban.

-¡GANAMOS!

-¡KIMIMARU, ERES UN GENIO!

-¡BIEN HECHO, ESQUELETO DE MIERDA!

-¡Felicitaciones, Kimimaru! Tú y tu equipo ganan "Shinobi Distraction"

-¡SIIIII!

-¡GANASTE KIMIMARU!

Pero a pesar de que corrieron a abrazarlo, felicitarlo y hasta tirase encima de él, el peliblanco los evadió a todos sin decirles ni una palabra, caminó tranquilamente hasta su mesa y se sentó en una silla como si nada importante hubiera ocurrido.

-Buen trabajo.- le dijo el Uchiha sin mirarlo directamente a lo que Kimimaru no quiso responder.

-¡Muy bien! Hemos llegado al final del primer juego y todavía nos quedan muchos más.- anunció el shinigami sustituto.- Hebi + 5 del sonido está en primer lugar pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Teletubies, ya pueden irse. . .Piñón fijo. . .Ronald Mc Donald. . . ¡Ishida, dejá en paz a esa pobre chica!

Obedeciéndolo, el quince se alejó de la Haruno y salió del escenario junto con los payasos y los extraterrestres. Entonces la pelirosa cayó en la cuenta de que el juego había terminado y que ella había perdido. Triste y avergonzada regresó a su mesa donde un aburrido Shikamaru guardaba en su mochila su ajedrez tras haberles ganado a todos los otros ninjas de Konoha.

Por su parte, Pein volvía a la mesa de Akatsuki con el odio más grande que se le puede tener a un par de payasos.

-Líder, eres tan. . .

-No te atrevas a decir que soy débil, Itachi, o sufrirás el peor de los castigos.- lo amenazó el pelinaranja. Y aunque logró silenciar al usuario del sharingan, no pudo evitar que Hidan dijera algo de "adelantar el encuentro de Kisame con su creador, Jashin sama".

-Bien chicos, finalmente terminó el primer juego.- habló el shinigami pelirrojo.- El equipo de Sasuke es el que está más cerca del misterioso premio pero. . . ¿Seguirá así? Eso lo sabremos después de un corte.

-¡¿Otro corte más?!- se quejaron varios de los participantes.

-¡Si y habrá muchos más así que acostúmbrense! Y ustedes, televidentes, no cambien de canal que todavía esto no termina. ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**N/A: Bueno, éste fue el primer juego ¿Les gustó? Creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escito y lo único que les pido a cambio de mi gran esfuerzo (les cuento que lo escribí no solo en vacaciones si no también cuando viajé a la sierra) que me dejen reviews contándome que les pareció y que grupo quicieran que gane el premio misterioso. Por cierto. . . ¿Alguien cree saber cual es ese premio? ¿Estan felices de que el equipo de Sasuke vaya ganando? ¿Qué les pareció mi manera de distraer a tres ninjas? Todo esto y lo que quieran pueden escribirlo en los reviews que yo siempre los respondo. En fin, nos vemos en el capitulo 3 ¡Chau!**


	3. Enchulame el auto

**N/A: Hola a todos y gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic! **

**Como ya saben, en este programa los tres equipos deben superar distintos juegos para ganar un misterioso premio. En este capitulo el juego esta basado en "Enchúlame la máquina", el programa de Mtv. Si no lo conocen no importa porque los conductores se encarganrán de explicar todo. Además los juegos en este fic están basados (por ahora) en programas reales pero eso no significa que no los modifique un poco.**

**También quiero decir que los personajes de Naruto no son los únicos que van a aparecer en este fic. A medida que avance la historia voy a darles un poco de protagonismo a varios personajes de Bleach (además de Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Clude, Rin Rin e Ishida que ya aparecieron). Si son fanáticos de ambas series, este es su fic ideal. Y si no, no importa porque si no conocen a todos los personajes. De cualquier forma se van a divertir.**

**Y sin más preámbulos. . . ¡El cápitulo 3!**

Capitulo 3: Enchúlame el auto

Luego de que terminaran los comerciales y después de que la conocida canción "Hichirin no hana" sonara en todo el estudio, "El show de las almas modificadas" comenzó nuevamente. Poco a poco las cámaras mostraron el amplio escenario, las tres mesas con sus respectivos ocupantes y dos shinigamis conductores sentados en su escritorio. Éstos últimos estaban muy tranquilos hablando entre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ya estaban al aire.

-¿Y qué van a hacer con el video de Ishida?- preguntó Rukia.

-Al principio pensamos en chantajearlo y pedirle dinero o algún favor a cambio del video pero decidimos cambiar ese plan porque durante el corte me llamó a mi celular el mismísimo Kurotsuchi taichou.- explicó Renji.

-¿El capitán del decimosegundo escuadrón?

-Si y dijo que había visto la actuación de Ishida por televisión y que quería ese video a cualquier precio porque representaba una información invaluable y muy difícil de conseguir acerca de los quince.

-¿Y se lo vas a dar a él?

-¿Y tú qué esperabas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nos prometió una fortuna si se lo dábamos! ¡Ichigo y yo vamos a ser ricos!

-¿De verdad fue el quien te llamó y dijo todo eso, Renji?

-Ya te dije que si. Yo mismo lo escuché. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-Es que. . . No me parece que sea algo que pudiera decir Kurotsuchi taichou.

-Pero lo hizo. Estoy seguro de que lo oí bien. ¡Te lo juro, Rukia!

-Mmm. . .Pero. . . ¿No piensas que pudo haber sido otra persona usando un nombre falso?

-¿Otra persona? ¿Cómo quién?

-Bueno. . .Llámalo intuición femenina o como quieras pero yo creo que la persona que te llamó no era Kurotsuchi taichou sino su hija Nemu.

-¿La teniente? ¿Y para qué querría ella un video de Ishida? A no ser que. . .¿Crees que a ella le gusta Ishida?- le preguntó como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

-A decir verdad, existe el rumor de que entre ellos dos hay un romance.- le dijo al oído casi en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Rukia! ¡Renji!- los llamó a los gritos el shinigami sustituto que se acercaba corriendo a ellos desde el otro lado del set.- ¡Tenemos un problema!

-Problemas, problemas. . . ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ichigo! ¡Siempre son problemas! ¿No puedes venir con una buena noticia por una vez?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Renji. ¡Esto es serio!

-¿No vas a discutir con Renji?- inquirió sorprendida Rukia.- Entonces esto debe ser muy grave.

-¡Ya dinos de que se trata, Ichigo!

-Bien, les diré. Había ido a saludar a nuestro nuevo invitado. . .

-¿Llegó tan temprano?

-¡Ya dejé claro que si, Renji!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Termina de contarnos cual es el problema, Ichigo!- lo apresuró la shinigami.

-En fin, lo llevé hasta su camerino. . .

-¿Tenemos camerino?

-¡Déjalo que termine, Renji!- saltó la chica de nuevo.- Sigue, Ichigo.

-Y cuando volví encontré dos cadáveres mal escondidos adentro de un armario. ¡Durante el corte murieron dos personas!

-¿Y quienes eran?

-Piñón Fijo y Ronald Mc Donald.

-Bueno. . .yo no veo el problema.- dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-No creo que nadie los extrañe y además así no tendríamos que pagarles nada por haber venido al programa.

-¡Renji! ¡Se supone que eres un shinigami. . .!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ellos no murieron por culpa de un hollow. De ser así ya nos hubiéramos enterado de su presencia.

-Ya sé que no murieron por un ataque de hollow. ¡Fueron ellos!- les gritó a los 30 participantes sentados como si nada en sus mesas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Yo nunca he matado a alguien en toda mi vida!

-Ustedes- continuó hablando el pelinaranja.- pueden ir al baño libremente durante los cortes. . .sabían que las únicas cámaras que hay en el edificio están aquí por lo que nadie los vería. . .Son ninjas expertos en ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. . .asesinar a un par de payasos es algo muy fácil para cualquiera de ustedes. ¡Y yo mismo encontraré al culpable!

-¡Tranquilízate, Ichigo! Ya te dije que a nadie le importa la muerte de esos dos.- le aseguró el Abarai.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes, Renji?! ¡Hay un asesino entre nosotros!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos desde el principio del programa. Te recuerdo que al menos la mitad de estos tipos son asesinos.

-Eso significa que podría ser cualquiera de ellos y que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos ser los siguientes. ¡Hay que atrapar al culpable antes de que haya más víctimas!

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa tanto atrapar a un asesino?

-Bueno. . .desde que empecé a ver "Death Note" quise resolver algún caso. . .y ahora que tengo la oportunidad. . .

-¿Death Note?

-Si. ¿Conoces esa serie?

-Claro, es una de las más famosas del Rukongai. ¿Estas diciendo que quieres ser un detective como L?

-Si. Ese tipo es muy inteligente y estoy seguro de que atrapará a Kira.

-Ichigo. . .No terminaste de ver la serie. ¿Verdad?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Porque. . .

-¡No le cuentes el final, Renji!- lo detuvo su amiga tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa al final?

-Nada, nada. No pasa nada.- le respondió sin soltar al Abarai.

-Bueno. . . Sé que soy el conductor principal pero tengo que prepararme para resolver este caso.

-¿Te vas?

-Sólo por un momento, luego regreso.

Y diciendo esto, el Kurosaki se levantó de su silla y se perdió de vista a los pocos segundos. En cuanto se fue de aquella habitación, Rukia dejó libre a Renji. Ambos se sentaron más cómodamente y escudriñaron con la mirada a los tres equipos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes saben algo de este asesino?- preguntó la chica.

-Yo pienso que si esos dos payasos murieron es porque así lo quiso el gran Jasón sama.- respondió Hidan.

-No, nada de eso. Yo quiero escuchar la opinión de Shikamaru.- dijo Renji.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó desinteresado.

-Porque demostraste ser el más inteligente de todos, después de mi por supuesto.

-Bueno. . .a decir verdad no es tan complicado como parece. Es cierto que cualquiera de nosotros sería capaz de asesinar a dos payasos sin mucha dificultad durante el corte pero no todos salimos de esta habitación durante ese lapso de tiempo. Además los principales sospechosos son los de Akatsuki porque de no ser por Piñón Fijo y Ronald Mc Donald, ellos hubieran ganado el primer juego.

-Confío plenamente en lo que acaba de decir Shikamaru. Akatsuki. . .¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

Los diez miembros de la malvada organización se miraron entre ellos. Estaban completamente seguros de quien de ellos era el asesino.

-No se escuchó ni el menor sonido de una bomba explotando, hum. ¿Eso no me hace inocente, hum?

-Podrías haberlos asesinado con un simple kunai. ¿O no?

-¡Yo nunca usaría un arma que no fuera mi propio arte, hum!

-¡Y yo soy un buen chico!

-Aunque digas eso Tobi, eres miembro de una organización llena de asesinos.

-Supongo que yo podría ser el culpable- habló Kakuzu.-, pero de haberlos matado me hubiera llevado sus cadáveres para cobrar la recompensa por sus cabezas. Pero aún así no creo que valgan mucho.

-Eto. . . no quiero interrumpir pero. . . – comenzó a decir la voz de Colude desde un altoparlante.- El programa ya empezó hace varios minutos y se están demorando mucho. . .

-¡Empiecen de una vez con el segundo juego!-gritó Rin Rin aturdiendo a la mayoría.

-Ella tiene razón, Renji. Ya deberíamos haber explicado el juego. Además no creo que podamos atrapar al asesino de esta forma. Digo. . .es imposible que alguno de ellos simplemente confiese.

-Si. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con todo esto del asesinato. Mejor empezamos con el segundo juego. ¡Pero no crean que me olvidé de ustedes!- les gritó a los diez miembros de la mesa de Akatsuki.- Bien. Este juego se llama "Enchúlame el auto".

-¿Enchúlame el auto? Sakura chan ¿Tú sabes que significa "enchular"?- le preguntó el Uzumaqui a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto ¿En serio no sabes que significa "enchular"?- repitió sorprendida y al ver que el rubio que negaba con la cabeza decidió explicarle.- Bien, escucha: Enchular es algo así como mejorar algo. El juego se llama "Enchúlame el auto" por lo que seguramente tendremos que arreglarlo, agregarle cosas, modernizarlo un poco, cambiarle la pintura, darle más estilo, etc.

-¡Wow! Sakura chan, sabes muchas cosas.

-Lástima que en el juego anterior no sabía nada.- comentó Kiba.

-¡Guau!- agregó Akamaru.

-¡Ya les dije que lo lamento mucho! ¡¿Qué más quieren?!

-Konoha, dejen de hablar tan alto y déjenme terminar de explicar.- impuso orden Renji.- Enchúlame el auto se trata básicamente de enchular el auto. Es decir que nosotros les daremos un auto a cada equipo. Los tres autos serán el mismo modelo y ustedes tendrán que mejorarlo como puedan y como quieran.

-Además del auto, les entregaremos una importante suma de dinero con la que podrán comprar pintura, motores, neumáticos, televisores, parlantes, adornos y todo lo que se les ocurra.- siguió explicando Rukia.

-Un momento. Si sólo se le permite participar a un miembro por equipo. . .¿Significa que sólo uno de nosotros va a tener que trabajar en el auto?

-Por supuesto que no, Shikamaru.- lo tranquilizó el shinigami pelirrojo.- Los diez miembros del equipo tendrán que ayudarse entre si para terminar el auto dentro del tiempo límite pero uno de cada equipo deberá dirigirlos. Esa persona se encargará de pensar en el nuevo diseño del auto y todas sus modificaciones teniendo en cuenta que el auto es para nuestro invitado especial de hoy. Y él decidirá al ganador.

-Pero nosotros no les diremos nada sobre él.

-¡¿Y cómo mierda se supone que hagamos un jodido auto para él si no sabemos ni quien carajo es?!- saltó Tayuya de inmediato.

-¡Ese es su problema!- le respondió el Abarai.- En fin, tienen cinco minutos para decidir quien será quien los dirija y recuerden que esa persona será la autoridad máxima de cada equipo y ningún otro miembro podrá contradecirlo.

A la orden del conductor del programa, la tensión volvió a reinar en el estudio. Los 30 participantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos tan rápido y tan fuerte que a penas entendían lo que decían. Y una vez más reinó el caos.

-Esta decisión. . .es muy difícil.- comenzó a decirle Pein al resto de Akatsuki que no lo miraban en silencio con excepción del de la mascara que no dejaba de dar saltos ansioso.- No. Yo diría que es casi imposible.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo, yo!- repitió varias veces Tobi.

-No cabe ninguna duda de que yo soy el indicado para dirigirlos. Hace años que lo hago y nunca me he equivocado.

-Aunque. . .aún no tenemos a todos los bijuus. . .

-¿Estás dudando de mi divinidad, Kisame?

-No, no. Yo sólo decía que. . .

-Está decidido. Kisame no será el líder en esta misión.

-Pero. . .

-Sin peros, Kisame. Veamos. . . Itachi sería buena opción pero será mejor que no lo elijamos hasta que llegue el momento oportuno. Y ese será cuando se presente un juego de inteligencia y poder. Lo mismo va para ti, Konan. Tú poder angelical sobre el origami es demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo en este juego.

-¡Yo! ¡Elíjeme a mí, líder! ¡Yo, yo! ¿Por favor, Pein, quiero jugar!- continuó saltando el enmascarado del grupo.

-Definitivamente Tobi no es buena opción.

-Pero. . .Tobi es un buen chico.

-¡Por eso es que no es una buena opción!- dijo el pelinaranja cortante.- Seguramente Kakuzu no nos dejaría gastar nada de dinero para mejorar el auto. . .

-Es cierto, Kakuzu. Eres demasiado avaro. Nunca nos dejas gastar nada del dinero que hemos ahorrado. ¡Por tu culpa debemos comprar esmalte violeta de segunda mano!- se quejó el peliplateado.

-Soy el tesorero, Hidan. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Hidan tampoco sería una buena opción. . .

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque llenarías el auto con artículos de jashinistas.

-Pero el gran Jashin sama estaría muy orgulloso de mi.

-Sasori tampoco. Seguramente el auto estaría lleno de marionetas.

-¿Y eso qué?- replicó el pelirrojo.

-¡A nadie le gustan los títeres! Yo mismo confieso que me ponen nervioso.

-Yo soy una marioneta.

-En realidad hay veces que ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, hum?

-Tú tampoco sirves para el trabajo, Deidara. Estoy seguro que explotarías el auto en el último momento.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Por descarte. . .Zetsu.

-¿Qué?

-¿Zetsu?

-¿Yo?- repitió atónito el hombre planta.

-No repliques, idiota. ¡Por fin seremos los líderes de Akatsuki!- le dijo su lado oscuro.

Y sin decir nada más, Zetsu se acercó a los dos shinigamis a grandes zancadas para decirles que él había sido elegido para dirigir a Akatsuki en el segundo juego.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-¿Por qué no? Les recuerdo que antes de Kimimaru llegara, yo era el líder de los 4 del sonido.- dijo Kidomaru.

-¿Tú? ¿Nuestro líder?- inquirió Sakon.

¡Nunca fuiste nuestro líder! ¡Al único al que obedecíamos era Orochimaru!- agregó su segunda cabeza.- ¡Yo sería mucho mejor líder que cualquiera de ustedes!

-¿Me estás jodiendo, Sakon? ¿Tú no tienes un maldito cerebro y quieres dirigirnos a todos? ¡Perderemos con un idiota como tú a cargo!

-¿Y quién va a ser el líder? ¿Tú, Tayuya?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Porque a ti te gusta demasiado mandar a los demás.

-¡Eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer un maldito líder! Así que voy a ser la líder de Hebi + 5 del sonido en este endemoniado juego les guste o no.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tú la que decide?- habló Karin sin soltar al Uchiha.- Si alguien va a ser el líder de este equipo, ése debe ser Sasuke. ¿No, Sasuke?

-Yo no veo el problema con que Tayuya sea el líder.- comentó el usuario del sharingan.- Y aún si perdemos no importa porque ya les llevamos ventaja.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso, cuatro ojos?! ¡Sasuke está de acuerdo con que yo sea el líder.

-Escuchen. . .Es cierto que yo dije lo de que Tayuya fuera líder pero. . . no lo decía en serio.

-¡Cállate, Sakon estúpido! ¡Yo soy la líder y fin de la historia!

Entonces Tayuya, triunfante, caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaban los dos shinigamis y Zetsu que parecía discutir consigo mismo.

Por su parte, los de Konoha aún no habían decidido quien debía dirigirlos.

-Bueno. . .Shikamaru sería un buen líder pero es verdad que si lo elegimos ahora ya no podrá jugar luego y puede que haya otro juego en el que haya que usar más el cerebro. . .- comenzó a decir Choji.

-Si. Pero. . .de no elegirlo podríamos estar arriesgándonos a perder el juego de nuevo y entonces nos sería muy difícil recuperarnos.- comentó Shino cruzado de brazos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que debemos elegirlo o no?

-Sin importar que decisión tomemos, nos estaríamos arriesgando a perder un punto. Además es imposible estar seguros de quien de nosotros sería en indicado para este juego.

-Siempre viendo el lado negativo del asunto. ¿Eh, Shino?- le dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a su inquieto perro.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.

-Y si no fuera Shikamaru. . . ¿Quién sería mejor como líder?- preguntó Sai a nadie en particular.

-Bueno. . .si me lo preguntan. . .-comenzó a decir el Nara.- Naruto, Lee, Choji y Kiba serían las peores opciones simplemente porque no tienen cerebro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es cierto que no soy el más inteligente pero ¿Tenías que decirlo de esa forma tan cruel?

-¡Yo creía que eras mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru!

-Oe, Shikamaru. Entiendo porque dijiste eso de Naruto, Lee y Choji pero ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo ser el líder?!

-Si Sakura tampoco puede ser elegida. . .entonces sólo quedamos Neji, Sai y yo.

-De hecho sólo quedan Sai y Shino.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Neji?

-Porque hay algo en mi interior, algo dentro de mí que me dice que no es mi destino dirigirlos a ustedes en este juego.

-¡¿Otra vez con lo del destino, Neji?! Creí que habías cambiado.- le dijo Naruto.

-Entonces. . . ¿Shino o Sai?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Yo digo que ninguno de los dos.

-¿Por qué no, Naruto kun?- inquirió Sai.

¡Deja de llamare así!- le gritó el rubio.- Y digo que ninguno de los dos podría ser el líder porque el líder es quien decide como hacer el auto y ustedes dos son muy raros y seguramente el auto sería horrible y perderíamos.

-No seas tan duro con ellos, Naruto.- lo reprendió Lee.

-Pero. . .ya descartamos a todos.

-No a todos. ¿Qué hay de Akamaru?- preguntó el Inuzuka.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que nos dirija un perro, Kiba?- dijo atónito Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué no? Akamaru es un perro muy inteligente y un excelente ninja. Además desde hace un rato se comporta muy extraño y ansioso por comenzar el juego. No sé. . .tengo el presentimiento de que Akamaru sabe algo que nosotros no sobre este juego y creo que podemos ganar. ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo pienso que podemos confiar en Akamaru. Después de todo, yo confío en mis moscas.

-Bien. Pero necesitamos que alguien traduzca lo que Akamaru quiera que hagamos con el auto.

-¡Para eso estoy yo! ¡Vamos, Akamaru!- lo llamó su dueño.

-¡Guau!

Y dicho y hecho, ambos se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los dos conductores.

-Veamos. . .entonces tenemos a Zetsu de Akatsuki, Tayuya de Hebi + 5 del sonido y. . . ¡Un momento! Kiba y Akamaru son dos miembros de Konoha y sólo uno puede ser el líder del grupo en este juego. Decidan ¿El dueño o la mascota?- preguntó Renji observando detenidamente a uno y luego al otro.

-En realidad nosotros ya decidimos que Akamaru sería el líder-

-¿El perro? ¿Están seguros?

-Si y yo vengo como el traductor.

-Ya veo. . .de esa forma entenderemos lo que diga Akamaru. Me parece bien. ¡Los animales no son distintos de las perdonas y se merecen tener sus mismos derechos de participar en los juegos!- exclamó Rukia con el puño en alto.

-Bien. Akamaru, te daría el dinero a ti pero creo que mejor se lo doy a Kiba.- y diciendo esto le entregó el sobre al Inuzuka.- Y ahora que ya tenemos los tres líderes de los tres equipos. . . ¡Síganme todos afuera!

Cuando el pelirrojo acabó de decir eso, se puso de pié junto con Rukia y los demás participantes y caminó a gran velocidad hasta una puerta grande seguido por los 30 ninjas, la shinigami y un par de cámaras. Una vez atravesada la puerta se dieron cuenta que se hallaban en un patio de cemento muy grande con tres garajes separados por varios metros. Y en el centro del patio había una amplia mesa con tres monitores encima de ella y tres sillas.

-¡Escuchen todos!-los llamó una vez más Renji.- Cada equipo tiene su propio garaje y dentro de su garaje está su auto. Mientras estén allí dentro pueden cerrar la puerta para que los demás equipos no vean lo que están haciendo pero eso no evitará que los veamos nosotros con nuestras cámaras.

-¿Nos van a vigilar todo el tiempo?- preguntó Sasori.

-¡Por su puesto que sí! Si no lo hacemos ustedes podrían libremente llamar a alguien por teléfono para que los ayude o algo por el estilo. Además la gente que nos está viendo en sus casas quiere saber lo que hacen allí adentro. De no poner cámaras bajaría mucho el rating.

-Bueno. Ustedes ya tienen el dinero, tienen a su líder, tienen un garaje con cientos de herramientas y un auto. Pero este auto viejo necesita que lo mejoren, que lo modernicen, que le den personalidad y estilo. ¡Ahora vayan y enchulen ese auto!

En cuanto la shinigami terminó de hablar Akatsuki, Hebi + 5 del sonido y Konoha salieron disparados hasta sus garajes correspondiente mientras que Renji y Rukia fueron hasta sus sillas para encender los monitores y así ver como reaccionaban los distintos equipos al encontrarse con aquel auto inservible. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para espiarlos porque a los pocos segundos Ichigo se acercó a ellos pero luciendo un poco diferente. En ese momento llevaba puestos unos jeans azules, una remera blanca, una peluca negra y se había remarcado dos grandes y oscuras ojeras por debajo de sus ojos.

-Ichigo. . .¿Te cambiaste de ropa?- le preguntó Rukia.

-Si. Lo hice para entrar más en personaje.- le respondió sentándose en cuclillas en su silla.- Pensé que si lo hacía sería más fácil descubrir al asesino.

-¿Crees que por parecerte a L vas a ser tan inteligente como él?- inquirió sorprendido el Abarai.

-No pierdo nada en intentarlo.

-Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que eres un idiota.

-¡Tú eres el idiota aquí, Renji!

-¡Tú eres diez veces más idiota que yo, Ichigo!

-Espera, Renji. Tengo una idea.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Si yo atrapo al asesino tendrás que admitir por televisión que tú eres el idiota más grande del mundo y tendrás que usar una remera que diga "Uke".

-¿Uke? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con. . .?

-Nada pero me muero por verte usándola por televisión mientras todos los demás tenientes y capitanes también te vean y. . .

-¡Está bien!

-¿Aceptas?

-Si. Yo no soy ningún cobarde. Además. . .tú serás quien use esa remera al aire y tenga que admitir que es el idiota más grande del mundo.

-Ya lo veremos.

Entonces ambos cerraron el acuerdo estrechando sus manos pero a los pocos segundos el pelinaranja perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de su silla.

-¡Jajaja! Algo me dice que yo voy a ganar.- agregó Renji al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-Y algo me dice que los dos son unos idiotas.- dijo cortante Rukia.- Mejor veamos lo que están haciendo los tres equipos.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, la pantalla que mostraba a los tres shinigamis cambió y esta vez mostró el interior de un garaje con un auto en el centro y varias personas alrededor.

-Date prisa con esa pintura, Deidara. Recuerda que tienes que darle dos manos más y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¡Deja de presionarme Zetsu, hum!- replicó el rubio mientras metía el pincel en una cubeta llena de pintura verde.

-Pein, ve a comprar algunas enredaderas, arbustos, árboles pequeños y algunas otras plantas ahora mismo.

-No tengo porque hacer lo que dices. Yo soy un dios y no tengo que obedecer a nadie.- le respondió el pelinaranja sentado en una esquina y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Yo soy el líder de Akatsuki en este juego!

-Por supuesto que no. Tú nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. ¡Yo soy el líder de Akatsuki!

-Eto. . .Pein.- lo llamó su compañera.- Zetsu si es el líder en este juego y si tienes que obedecerlo.

-¿Eso es cierto, Konan?

-Si, pero sólo por este juego.

-Aún así tienes que hacer lo que digo. ¡Ahora ve a comprar lo que te dije!

-¿En qué estábamos pensando? Zetsu como líder es peor que Pein.- comentó en voz baja Kisame mientras le entregaba un par de herramientas a Sabor.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- le respondió tomando una llave inglesa para ajustar una tuerca.- Últimamente lo ha estado dominando su lado oscuro.

-¡Silencio ustedes dos y vuelvan a trabajar!- los hizo callar el hombre planta mientras se paseaba por el garaje para ver que hacían los demás.- Kakuzu, quiero ver terminados esos tapices ecológicos antes de que Itachi y Tobi regresen con los televisores que funcionan a energía solar. Hidan, eres muy lento. Ya deberías haber terminado de diseñar el dibujo que irá al frente del auto. ¡Y no quiero nada de ese Jashin tuyo!

-No me importa que seas el líder. ¡Te prohíbo que hables mal del gran Jashin sama!

-¡Cállate, Hidan! ¡Mi organización, mis reglas! Konan, quiero que cambies todos los neumáticos. ¡Y no me digas que se te van a romper las uñas y que eres delicada y que eres, mujer! ¡No quiero escuchar excusas de nadie!

Entonces la pantalla cambió y reaparecieron los tres shinigamis.

-Y yo que pensaba que Zetsu era como una planta grande pero tranquila e inofensiva.

-Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen de que el poder absoluto corrompe. ¿Tú que piensas, Ichigo?- le preguntó Renji.

-Desde ahora quiero que me digan "I"- le respondió mientras devoraba un pedazo de torta.

-¿Para qué?

-De esa forma me mantendré en incógnito y al mismo tiempo me protegeré del asesino.

-¿Incógnito? ¡Pero si ya todos sabemos que te llamas Ichigo!

-No. Desde este momento seré conocido como "I"

-Como quieras, I. ¿Descubriste algo del asesino?

-Como lo veo hay dos opciones: o realmente fue Akatsuki quien asesinó a los dos payasos o alguien los está incriminando. Pero de no ser así y si de verdad fuera un Akatsuki, entonces el principal sospechoso es Pein porque de no ser por Piñón Fijo y Ronald Mc Donald seguramente habría ganado. Sin embargo también pudo haber sido Kisame ya que por su culpa fue Pein quien participó en Shinobi Distraction y no Itachi quien obviamente hubiera ganado. Es decir que los demás miembros de Akatsuki lo culpan a él por la derrota de Pein así que puede que Kisame quisiera vengarse de los payasos o pudo haber sido el mismísimo Pein.

-Ya estas hablando raro Ichigo, quiero decir I. Mejor sigamos viendo a los otros equipos.

Y a la señal de Rukia, los tres conductores volvieron a desaparecer de la pantalla y en su lugar aparecieron los diez miembros de Hebi + 5 del sonido.

-¡Escuchen, montón de gusanos!- los llamó Tayuya.- Esto es lo que van a hacer. Jirobo y Juugo van a cambiar la maldita carrocería por una con mucho más aerodinámica.

-¿Toda la carrocería?

-Ya me escuchaste, saco de grasa. ¡Toda la carrocería! Y quiero que las putas puertas se abran hacia arriba por si solas. Sasuke, serpiente estúpida, tú te encargarás de eso. ¡Karin, suéltalo de una puta vez y ve a comprar un jodido balde de pintura plateada y otro de esos que brillan en la oscuridad.

-¿Eso existe?

-¡Claro que existe, tarada!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, cuatro ojos! Suijetsu, deja tu condenada espada y ve con el idiota de Sakon a comprar todas las computadoras, televisores, parlantes y sistema de audio que podamos pagar. Kidomaru, reemplazá los cuatro neumáticos por unos más chicos y Kimimaru, arreglá el motor.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-la interrumpió Suijetsu.

-Yo los voy a dirigir.

-¿O sea que no vas a hacer nada?

-Dije que los voy a dirigir y al que no le guste que su joda. ¡Ahora vayan a trabajar que no tenemos todo el día.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, los ninjas del sonido salieron de escena y una vez más reaparecieron los conductores del programa.

-Ésta es tan mandona como Zetsu.- dijo Rukia.

-Por esto es que las mujeres nunca deberían llegar al poder.- agregó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Renji?! Las mujeres somos perfectamente capaces de ser líderes.

-¿En serio? Mirá, Tayuya no deja de presionar y maltratar a su equipo, Karin se la pasa todo el día colgada del brazo de Sasuke, Sakura es inteligente pero la distrajimos fácilmente con Ishida disfrazado y él no es lo que se dice ser modelo. ¡Las mujeres no pueden dirigir a los hombres!

-¿Y qué me dices de Konan?

-Bueno. . .tarde o temprano va a meter la pata.

-Oigan, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante.- anunció Ichigo nuevamente sentado en cuclillas en su silla mientras comía un helado.- Sasuke quería vengarse de su hermano ¿No? Tal vez él haya asesinado a los dos payasos porque pensó que sospecharíamos de Akatsuki y entonces los descalificaríamos. Y de esa manera vencería a su hermano sin siquiera tener que enfrentarse a él.

-¿Y por qué no querría enfrentarse a Itachi si después de todo lo odia?

-Porque hay alrededor de un 80% de probabilidades de que su hermano sea más fuerte que él. Por lo que sería inútil luchar contra él cara a cara.

-Supongo que si lo pones así tiene sentido. . .

-En fin, veamos a Konoha antes de que sospeches de los camarógrafos.- dijo cortante la shinigami.

Entonces la pantalla volvió a cambiar sólo que esta vez mostró el garaje de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- ladró varias veces Akamaru.

-Naruto, tu te encargarás de comprar e instalar los sillones con vibrador y calentador.- tradujo Kiba.

-¿Para qué un sillón con vibrador y calentador? ¿Por qué no compras uno normal, dattebayo?

-Porque así el dueño del auto estará más cómodo. Choji, necesitamos muchos caramelos, chicles, galletitas, chupetines y paletitas.

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó emocionado.

-No, Choji Eso es para la máquina de golosinas. Sai, cambia los neumáticos por unos todo terreno.

-Bien.

-Shino, el aire acondicionado te lo dejamos a ti.

-Entendido.

-Shikamaru ¿Podrías conseguir una bocina que suene como un perro ladrando y gruñendo? Y si también compras un sistema parecido para la alarma anti robo y el ruido que hace el motor cuando se enciende, sería increíble.

-De acuerdo, lo haré pero no entiendo porque es tan importante algo como eso.

-Yo sólo les estoy diciendo lo que me dice Akamaru. Sakura y Neji, ustedes están a cargo de la bañera del capó.

-¿Para que una bañera en un auto?

-Esa es idea de Akamaru. A mi no me preguntes, Sakura. Lee, compra todo lo que está escrito en esta lista.- le dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel.

-Veamos. . Jabón. . .Crema para peinar. . . ¿Shampoo anti pulgas? ¿Para qué el shampoo anti pulgas?

-Yo sólo escribí lo que me dijo Akamaru. En cuanto a nosotros dos, nos encargaremos de la pintura. ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

-¡Guau!- le respondió agitando la cola.

Unos segundos después la imagen cambió y aparecieron una vez más los tres conductores.

-Por lo que veo este es un equipo muy bien organizado pero la verdad es que no me imagino como va a quedar el auto terminado con todas esas cosas raras que le van a poner.- dijo Rukia.

-¿Y tú que pensabas? ¡Están siguiendo las órdenes de un perro!- exclamó Renji.

-Pero es un perro ninja.

-¡Aún así sigue siendo un perro!

-Renji, Rukia. ¿Recuerdan si fue Shikamaru quien sugirió la idea de que el asesino era de Akatsuki?- los interrumpió Ichigo mientras se tomaba un café con mucha azúcar.

-Ahora que lo dices. . .Si, creo que fue Shikamaru.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces el asesino pudo haber sido Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru?

-¿Por qué crees que fue él?

-Porque él fue quien hizo que sospecháramos de Akatsuki antes de alguien más. Tal vez lo hizo para que enfocáramos nuestra atención en ellos y así no nos diéramos cuenta del verdadero culpable.

-¿Crees que fue algo así como una falsa pista?

-Precisamente. Y la única razón por la que pudo haber hecho eso es porque intenta proteger al asesino de los dos payasos. Tal vez intenta protegerse a sí mismo.

-Pero ¿Él que ganaría con asesinarlos?- preguntó la shinigami.

-Con la muerte de Piñón Fijo y Ronald Mc Donald no ganaría nada pero con incriminar a Akatsuki, mucho. Piénsenlo. Si los arrestamos por asesinar a nuestros payasos, aunque fuera sólo su líder, significaría el fin de Akatsuki.

-¿Y?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de cual era su objetivo? Atrapar a los nueve bijuus y tal vez no lo sepan pero Naruto tiene uno de esos demonios dentro de él.

-¡Ya entendí! Incriminando a Akatsuki estaría salvando la vida de su amigo.- entendió finalmente Renji.

-Y la verdad es que muy interesante todo esto del asesinato y el "Enchúlame la máquina" pero. . .tenemos que terminar por hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero el juego aún no termina, tenemos que mostrar los autos terminados, presentar a nuestro invitado sorpresa y decir quienes es el ganador. ¡No podemos terminar ahora!- saltó Ichigo de inmediato nuevamente cayéndose de su silla.

-Si pero ya se nos acabó el tiempo y además es imposible que terminen los autos en sólo un par de minutos.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero ¿Y el asesino? Él aún está suelto y. . .

-Y seguirá suelto hasta la próxima vez que salgamos al aire.

-Entonces ¿El próximo bloque será la segunda parte de este juego?

-¡No sólo transmitiremos la segunda parte de "Enchúlame el auto" sino también jugaremos el tercer juego llamado "90% lucha"!- anunció Renji acercándose mucho a la cámara.

-¿90% lucha? ¿Van a pelear o algo así?

-Si, idiota. Por eso se llama 90% LUCHA ¡Será un combate a muerte entre tres ninjas en el que sólo uno sobrevivirá! ¡Habrá genjutsus, taijutsus, ninjutsus y mucha sangre! ¡Sin duda la mejor pelea que verán en sus vidas!

-¿Y por qué se llama 90% lucha si va a ser la mejor pelea?- inquirió Rukia.

-¡Eso lo sabrás en el próximo bloque del programa! ¡No se lo pierdan! Y ahora. . .nos despedimos ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Lamentablemente corté el juego en dos partes porque con lo del asesinato se me hizo medio largo el capitulo y no quiero que sea demasiado largo y se les canse la vista (justo yo les vengo a hablar de esto). Igualmente les prometo que muy pronto subiré el siguiente con el final del tercer juego y el cuarto ¡90% Lucha! Por si no se dieron cuanta está basado en 100%Lucha de Telefé.**

**¿Y qué les pareció el capitulo (con un poco de Death Note para los fanáticos)? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Cuál equipo se merece ganar? ¿Cuál creen que es el premio misterioso? ¿Quién piensan que asesinó a Piñón Fijo y a Ronald Mc Donald? ¿Creen que I logrará atraparlo? Todo esto y lo que se les ocurra en sus reviews que les recuerdo que me encantan recibir y responder.**

**Este fue el capitulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡Y hasta el proximo bloque! ¡Chau!**


	4. 90 LUCHA 1 2

**N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Gracias por sus reviews y mil disculpas por hasber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo. Pero como bien deben saber mis super fans (si es que hay alguno. . .) estube muy ocupada con otros dos fics: La mascota de Naruto (SasuNaru. . . humor. . .romance. . . lemon ¿Qué más puedo decir) y Segunda oportunidad (otro SausNaru con humor. . . romance. . . Orochimaru KU KU KU. . . ¿lemon? Si pero todavía no lo escribí. . . que vaga!). En fin, acá les dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 4: 90% Lucha

Al igual que en los bloques anteriores, "Hichiri no hana" sonó en todo el estudio mientras las cámaras mostraban a los 30 participantes del programa y a los conductores de este. Sin embargo no se hallaban en el mismo set de antes sino en un amplio patio de cemento al aire libre. De izquierda a derecha estaban Akatsuki, Hebi + 5 del sonido y Konoha con sus respectivos autos terminados pero ocultos por una manta blanca.

-¡Hooooooola a todo el mundo!- saludó Renji con el micrófono en la mano.- ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a "Chalenge X"!

-¿Chalenge X?- repitió Ichigo.

-Si, ese es el nuevo nombre del programa. El otro era muy largo y estúpido.

-¡A ustedes los shinigamis no les importamos un carajo! ¡Primero no nos dejan estar en su escritorio y ahora ni en el nombre del programa!- se escuchó una voz quejosa desde el altavoz.

-¡Cállate, Rin Rin! ¡Yo soy la autoridad aquí y si yo quiero puedo cambiarle el nombre! Y antes de que alguien diga algo. . . Chalenge significa desafío en inglés y la X es porque en los números romanos la X significa 10. Y recuerden que ese es el número de retos que deberán superar para ganar el premio misterioso. Oe, Ichigo ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?

-Si. Creo que voy a dejarle a la policía todo el asunto del asesinato. Cualquiera de estos tipos podría ser el culpable y no tengo ni idea de quien puede ser. Además si seguía fingiendo que era L, iba a engordar un montón de kilos por tanta azúcar.

-¡Ajá! ¡Eso significa que yo gané la apuesta!

-Si Renji, tú ganaste.

-¡Soy mejor que tú!

-Si, Renji.

-¡Y vas a tener que usar una remera que dice UKE y. . .

-Y decir que soy el idiota más grande del mundo por televisión. ¡Ya lo sé, Renji!

-Jeje Estoy ansioso por ver eso pero primero terminemos con Enchúlame el auto. ¿Quién ganará? Eso lo decidirá nuestro invitado especial pero antes de que entre en el set hablaremos un poco con los líderes de cada equipo.

-¡Pero que entre de una jodida vez!

-Para que sepas Tayuya, esto lo hacemos para darle más suspenso a toda la cosa. Pero en fin, ya que estas tan emocionada empecemos por ti.- comenzó a decir el Abarai a la vez que se acercaba al equipo de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué tipo de cambios le hicieron al auto?

-Cambié casi todo el puto auto. Lo bajé para que esté más cerca del jodido piso, le dí más aerodinámica, instalé los últimos malditos modelos de pantalla plana, computadoras, televisores, audio. . .

-Así que lo modernizaron totalmente. Perfecto. Parece ser que trabajaron mucho o mejor dicho, ELLOS trabajaron mucho.- dijo señalando a los nueve ninjas detrás de Tayuya que daban la impresión de no haber dormido en toda la noche.- Nosotros los estuvimos vigilando y sabemos que tú no hiciste nada más que mandarlos todo el tiempo.

-Así consigo que hagan lo que quiero.- respondió orgullosa.

-Te malcriaron tus padres ¿No? Bueno pasemos a Akatsuki. ¡Zetsu!- lo llamó mientras se acercaba al hombre planta.- Dime ¿Cómo transformaron su auto?

-No quiero adelantar nada pero lo hicimos mucho más ecológico. ¡Estas porquerías sólo sirven para dañar la capa de ozono!

-Te interesa el medio ambiente ¿No?

-¡Me interesa el mundo! ¡Si no empezamos a preocuparnos por el planeta y el calentamiento global nos vamos a morir todos!

-Bueno si, pero podrías ser un poco más positivo. ¿Y cómo crees que te ve tu equipo después de que fueras su líder temporal?

-La verdad es que disfruté mucho ser su líder. Siempre había soñado con el día en que me respetaran más. Pero creo que después de cómo los traté. . .

-Yo te dije que no debíamos presionarlos tanto.- dijo el lado claro de Zetsu.- Pero nunca me escuchas.

-Pero valió la pena.

-Si, esta es una de esas cosas en la vida que uno nunca se olvida.

-Bueno, al menos lo disfrutaste. Y en cuanto a ustedes- comenzó a hablar el conductor señalando a los demás miembros de la malvada organización que tenían los ojos clavados en el hombre planta como intentando matarlo con la mirada.- Hagan memoria ¿Eh? Ustedes no pueden utilizar ningún jutsu para asesinar a Zetsu hasta que Chalenge X termine. ¿Entendido?

-Aún podemos usar la katana de Itachi san.- susurró Kisame.

-¡Nada de katanas, shurikens, kunais o cualquier otra arma! Bien, sigamos con Konoha.- dijo caminando en dirección del perro blanco.- Akamaru ¿Algo que nos quieras decir sobre tu auto? No puedo creer que este entrevistando a un animal. . .

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-Akamaru dice que en la transformación del auto nos enfocamos en la comodidad del conductor y de los acompañantes. También dice que esta muy orgulloso del equipo porque trabajamos muy duro y que tiene mucha fe en nuestro auto.- tradujo Kiba.

-¿De verdad dijo todo eso? Como sea, ya hablamos con todos los equipos así que. . . ¡Que pase nuestro invitado especial!

A la señal de Renji, los 30 shinobis giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta que estaba siendo iluminada por algunas luces de colores. El silencio se apoderó de todos por unos segundos mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Lo único que se escuchaba era el latir de sus corazones. Y los nervios sólo desaparecieron una vez que un sujeto muy alto entró en escena.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

-¿. . .?

-¿Ese es el que va a decidir al ganador?

-Si. Damas y caballeros. . . con ustedes. . . ¡Konanura taichou!- lo presentó Renji mientras un hombre muy alto, con uniforme blanco y. . . ¿Cabeza de perro? Si, aquel sujeto tenía cara de perro con hocico y todo.

-¡Les dije que tener características animales era una enfermedad muy común!- les dijo Kisame al resto de su equipo que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al capitán del séptimo escuadrón.

-Y yo que pensaba que Karin era fea.

-¡Cállate, Suijetsu!

-Pobre hombre. . . – comenzó a hablar Lee.- Tener que ir por la vida con esa cara. . .

-. . .- los de Konoha habían dejado de observar a Konanura para mirar más detenidamente a su compañero.

-¿Quieren que se lo diga yo? Leí un libro en el que decía que los amigos deber decir la verdad.

-¡Pero no esta clase de verdad, Sai!- lo detuvo Naruto.

-Buenas tardes Konmamura taichou y muchas gracias por venir.- lo saludó el conductor pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Para serte franco he estado muy deprimido por la pérdida de mi mejor amigo Tousen y. . . Snif Snif. Tousen. . .- comenzó a decir frente a una cámara.- si estas viendo esto quiero que sepas que. . . que. . . ¡Que te extraño! ¡Quiero que vuelvas, Tousen! Si, te fuiste con Aizen y probablemente todos en el Seireitei deben odiarte pero yo no. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y si hay algo que hacen los amigos es perdonarse. ¡Por favor vuelve, Tousen!

-Mmm. . . Creo que ya he visto esto antes. Naruto kun ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Sai al rubio.

-¡SASUKEEEEEE!- lloriqueaba mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga del buzo.

-Bueno Komamura taichou, como usted ya sabe, estos tres quipos modificaron sus autos, los modernizaron. . . En fin, lo enchularon. Pero en este juego es usted quien decide al ganador. Así que cuando quiera puede acercarse a los autos, inspeccionarlos y luego me avisa cual es el que más le gustó.

Cuando Renji terminó de hablar, el hombre perro miró rápidamente a los tres autos tapados por una manta y al cabo de unos pocos segundos decidió ver de cerca el de Akatsuki.

-Sasori, destapa el auto.- ordenó Zetsu.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque a mi se me da la gana. ¡Destápalo de una vez!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el de la arena obedeció a su líder y dejó al descubierto un auto de mediano tamaño, con neumáticos muy grandes y distintos tipos de plantas enredadas alrededor del vehículo. Tanto el juez como los conductores y los demás equipos permanecieron en silencio y completamente atónitos por el extraño modelo.

-Pero. . . ¿Qué es esto?

-Yo le explicaré.- dijo de inmediato el hombre planta.- Este es un auto ecológico. Funciona a energía solar, los tapizados están hechos con materiales reciclables. . .

-¿Por qué hay tantas enredaderas? Casi no se puede ver el interior. . . Esto parece sacado de Jumanji.

-Las plantas tanto en el exterior como en el interior le proveen aire limpio las 24hs. . .

-Un momento ¿Las plantas son de verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Usted creía que eran de plástico? No, no. Eso sería deshonrar a todas las plantas del mundo.

-Pero eso significa que tendría que cuidarlas. . .

-Si.

-¡Pero esto no es un auto! ¡Es un jardín! Si hubiera querido un jardín se los hubiera dicho. Ustedes tenían que hacer un auto.

Y diciendo esto se alejó de aquel extraño vehículo y se acercó al de Hebi + 5 del sonido.

-Pero. . . ¡Espere!- intentó detenerlo Zetsu.- Todavía no ha visto el interior del auto. Instalamos varios televisores y. . .

-Yo lo que quiero es ver un auto y eso no es lo que hicieron. Espero que ustedes no hayan hecho una especie de jardín japonés con ruedas ¿Verdad?- le preguntó a Tayuya.

-Claro que no. ¡Jirobo!- lo llamó la pelirroja.- Nunca haces nada. Andá y sacale la puta sabana esa al auto.

-Tayuya, una chica no debería. . .

-¡No me discutas y hace lo que te digo, pedazo de mierda!

Ya resignado, Jirobo se acercó al vehículo y con sus grandes manos desprendió la manta blanca del auto. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó en el estudio fue un largo ¡WOW! Al ver aquel increíble auto. Estaba pintado de un plateado brilloso con algunos dibujos sicodélicos en verde fluor. Los neumáticos eran chicos y hacían que el auto casi rozara el piso. Eso sumado al hecho de que la carrocería era más baja y alargada, hacían que el vehículo fuera muy aerodinámico y veloz. A simple vista se podía decir que era un auto muy costoso, rápido, moderno y seguramente el ganador. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Komamura sólo le echó un vistazo rápido y siguió su camino hacia el equipo Konoha.

-¿Qué mierda esas haciendo? Se supone que sos el jodido juez. ¿No vas a ver nuestro auto?

-Ya vi suficiente.

-Pero. . . la jodida pintura verde fluor brilla en la oscuridad, las puertas se abren como si fuera una puta nave espacial, adentro hay como veinte malditos mini televisores. . .

-El auto es para un enano. El techo es muy bajo y el piso también.

-Pero eso le da más velocidad al puto auto.

-¡¿Y a mi que me importa la velocidad si no puedo ni entrar?!

Después de decir eso se acercó a grandes zancadas a los de la aldea de la hoja. Pero entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. El perro blanco del equipo corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al capitán del séptimo escuadrón.

-Un segundo. . . ¿Akamaru? ¿Eres tú, Akamaru?

-¡Guau!

-¡Akamaru, amigo mío!- exclamó el hombre perro abrazando al animal que lo lamía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen?- inquirió Renji reprendido.

-Si, claro. Somos muy buenos amigos sólo que hace años que no nos vemos pero como dice el dicho ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!

-¡Ya entendí!- gritó Kiba golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.- Akamaru debió haber sentido el olor de su amigo y por eso insistió tanto en que él fuera el líder.

-¡Entonces tal vez si ganemos después de todo!- agregó Sakura

-Parece ser que era cierto eso que leí en un libro sobre confiar en los amigos.- comentó Sai.

-No quiero interrumpir su inesperada reunión pero. . . – empezó a decir el Abarai.- Tenemos que terminar este juego.

-Si, es cierto. Akamaru ¿Me muestras tu auto?

Casi en seguida, el perro de Kiba fue hasta su vehículo y tomando la manta con los dientes, destapó el auto. Éste estaba pintado de un negro profundo con pequeñas huellas blancas que simulaban ser pisadas de perro. Era mucho más grande que los otros dos y los neumáticos le daban un aspecto importante.

-Akamaru. . . ¿Esto lo hizo tu equipo? ¡Es increíble!

-¿Guau?

-Por supuesto que me gusta pero las reglas dicen que debo ver todo el auto antes de tomar una decisión.

-¡Guau!

-¿En el capó? ¿Qué hay allí?

Entonces Komamura caminó a donde le había indicado su amigo y levantó el capó de un golpe. Allí adentro no había ni un increíble sistema de sonido ni un gran televisor. No. Ahí había nada más ni nada menos que una enorme bañera y a su lado varios productos de distintos colores, tamaños y formas.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Pusiste una bañera en el auto? ¡Eso si es original! Y hasta compraste crema para peinar, jabón ¡Y shampoo anti pulgas! Muchas gracias amigo, de verdad lo necesitaba.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-¡¿Qué que?! ¡¿En el interior musiste que?!

Completamente emocionado, el juez abrió la puerta del auto y rápidamente se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Los asientos vibran!

-¡Guau!

-¿También calientan? Pero. . . ¿Y en verano?

-¡Guau!

-No puede ser. ¿Instalaste aire acondicionado? Si que me conoces y. . . ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando un extraño artefacto detrás de donde estaba sentado.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-¡¿Una máquina de golosinas?! ¡¿Hay una máquina de golosinas?! ¡Akamaru, eres el mejor!

-¡Guau!

-Bueno señoras y señores, parece ser que el ganador es. . . ¡Konoha!- anunció Renji y de inmediato los de la aldea de la hoja estallaron en gritos, exclamaciones, aplausos y demás.

-¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS!

-¡SIIIIIIII!

-¡GANAMOS!

-¡EEEEEEEE!

¡Un segundo!- los interrumpió Karin.- Ellos si sabían quien era el juez. ¡Tuvieron mucha ventaja!

-¡Cállate, puta!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, pelirrosa?!

-A ver a ver señores.- intentó tranquilizarlos Ichigo.- Ellos no lo sabían, lo descubrieron y nosotros nunca les dijimos que no podían investigar al juez por su cuenta. Ya que son ninjas, deberían pode conseguir cualquier tipo de información.

-¡Hasta les dijimos que él estaba en este mismo edificio!- agregó Renji.- ¡Por Dios!

-¡Por Jashin sama!- lo corrigió Hidan.

-Bueno, bueno. Volviendo a Enchúlame el auto - volvió a hablar el Abarai.-, los ganadores indiscutibles son los de la aldea de la hoja y al que no le guste se puede ir a la. . .

-¡Renji! Recuerda que este programa también lo ven los niños pequeños.

-Esta bien. Los que no les gusten se pueden ir del programa. ¿Feliz, Rukia?

-Si.

-En fin, eso deja a Konoha con un punto y empatando con Hebi + 5 del sonido y Akatsuki sigue sin ganar ningún juego. ¿Tienen algo que decir?

-Si.- afirmó el ninja de la cascada.- Después de que regresemos a la base con MI dinero. . .

-¿Tu dinero, Kakuzu?- preguntó Pein.

-Digo. . . NUESTRO dinero. Vamos a ir cenar sushi con ensalada.- comentó mirando de reojo a Kisame y Zetzu.

-Bien. Este es el final del segundo juego. Komamura taichou, por favor abandone el set y ustedes 30 vuelvan al otro estudio.

-¿Al otro? ¿Cuál otro?- preguntó Choji confundido.

-¿A cual va a ser? ¡El de las mesas, baka!

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Si, ahora vamos a almorzar. ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Ahora caminen de una vez.

Y tras decir eso, los tres equipos fueron hasta sus respectivas mesas. Los de Konoha aún seguían festejando mientras que los de Akatsuki maldecían a Kisame y Zetsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los demás presentes escucharan. Más atrás los de Hebi + 5 del sonido y cerrando la marcha; los tres conductores hablando entre ellos.

-No lo entiendo, Renji. ¿No habías dicho que los capitanes no podían venir al programa porque estaban muy ocupados con lo de Aizen?

-Eso se llama milagro, Ichigo. Y no pienses que va a suceder de nuevo.

Uno a uno atravesaron la puerta que daba al patio de cemento y se sentaron en sus sillas. Todo ese lugar estaba exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado, con la pequeña diferencia de que en el centro del escenario había un ring.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta- comenzó a decir Renji.-, el próximo juego se basa en un sanguinario combate.

-¡Por fin algo en lo que somos buenos!- exclamó Juugo dominado por sus sello maldito.- ¡Vamos a romper huesos!

Si, si. Esta iba a ser una increíble pelea entre tres ninjas con mucha sangre, violencia, jutsus de todo tipo, sin reglas. . .

-¿Iba?- repitió Shikamaru.

-Créanme que nadie quería que se mataran entre ustedes más que yo pero me temo que durante el anterior corte nos llamó Kuchiki taichou y. . .

-¿Y ese quien mierda es?- pregunto Tayuya.

-¡¿Cómo que quien es?! Es el capitán del sexto escuadrón, la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, el que planeó todo esto y el que nos está financiando.

-¡Y es mi hermano!- agregó Rukia.

-Bueno, él nos llamó y nos dijo que como el programa lo habíamos empezado para evitar una guerra no podíamos hacer un juego que incluyera una pelea hasta la muerte.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡¿NO VA A HABER NINGUNA PELEA?!

-¡YO QUERÍA ASESINAR A UNOS CUANTOS!

-¡QUEREMOS PELEAR!

-Lo sé, lo sé y por eso es que puede llegar a un acuerdo con mi capitán. ¡90% LUCHA!

-¿. . .?

-Verán, básicamente es lo mismo. Habrá tres ninjas en el ring que deberán enfrentarse cara a cara en un todos contra todos. Pero. . .

-¿Pero?

No podrán utilizar ninjutsus, genjutsus o taijutsus.

-¡X%$*++!- saltaron todos.

-¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! Antes de que digan algo déjenme terminar de explicarles el juego. Como ya les había dicho, no podrán usar ninguno de sus jutsus pero. . . ¡Podrán usar cualquier otro tipo de arma!

-¿Cualquier tipo?- preguntó Neji.

-¡Absolutamente cualquier arma! Podrán elegir un simple kunai, una espada, una shuriken, una catapulta, una cierra, un martillo, un fierro, una cadena, una bazooka. . .

-¡Renji!

-Bueno, bueno. Una bazooka no. ¡Pero podrán usar cualquier otra cosa que encuentren en este edificio! Tienen sólo cinco minutos para decidirse quien de cada equipo será quien pelee, buscar su arma y subir al ring. ¡Adelante!

De inmediato los tres equipos se pusieron en movimiento mientras que los shinigamis se limitaban a observarlos cómodamente desde su escritorio.

-¡Yo, yo, yo!- repitió varias veces el enmascarado de Akatsuki mientras saltaba.- ¡Yo quiero jugar!

-No, Tobi.- dijo cortante Pein.

-Pero Tobi es un chico bueno.

-Ya te dije que no, Tobi. Obedece a tu líder y cállate mientras pensamos que podemos hacer. ¿Alguna idea?

-Si. Miren, yo soy inmortal y. . .

-Eso no te servirá de nada, Hidan.- lo contradijo Itachi.- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron? No nos permiten usar jutsus porque creen que si lo hacemos podríamos matarnos entre nosotros. Eso quiere decir que no esperarán a que haya un asesinato para detener la pelea. Seguramente esperarán a que el resultado sea obvio y luego dirán el nombre del ganador antes de que acabe con la vida de su oponente.

-Pero si Itachi tiene razón -siguió Sasori.- y no podemos usar jutsus ni la inmortalidad de Hidan, sólo nos queda utilizar simples armas de combate.

-¿Cómo qué? Solamente tenemos kunais, shurikens, agujas, una oz y la espada de Kisame.- comentó Kakuzu.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi espada?

-Lo único que Samehada tiene de especial es que puede absorber chacra.

-Y esa es una habilidad muy útil.- se defendió el azul.

-¡¿De qué nos sirve absorber el chacra del oponente se este no va a usarlo?!

-Bueno. . . También tenemos las bombas de Deidara senpai.- comentó Tobi.

-¡¿Y para qué queremos las bombas de la rubia loca si no puede usar su chacra para hacerlos explotar?!

-Jeje. Parece que la rubia loca tiene un haz bajo la manga, hum.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Deidara?

-Deidara, soy tu líder y te ordeno que te expliques.- dijo cortante Pein.

-Bien, lo haré, hum. Durante el corte me encontré con un viejo amigo mío. Sasori ¿Recuerdas a Ganyu?

-Ga. . . ¿Ganyu? ¿Shiba Ganju?- tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

-Si. ¿No te acuerdas? Es el de los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Esta aquí? ¿En este edificio?

-Si, me lo encontré en el pasillo y. . .

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Escóndanme, escóndanme!- comenzó a gritar el de la arena mientras corría de un lado para el otro.- ¿Dónde está Jiruko? ¡Tengo que esconderme! ¡AHHHHHHH!

-Nunca había visto a Sasori así. ¿Quién es ese Ganyu, Deidara?- le preguntó Konan.

-Ganyu y su hermana hacen fuegos artificiales muy buenos y un día le llevé a Sasori a conocerlos para que de una buena vez entendiera que el arte es una explosión. ¡Ese día fue increíble! Nos pasamos toda la noche haciendo explotar fuegos artificiales de esos que hacen mucho ruido y con muchos colores. Y yo lancé tantas bombas que me quedé sin arcilla. ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Pero creo que Sasori quedó un poco nervioso.

-Pobre Sasori. Él siempre tan tranquilo y vos lo haces pasar por eso. . .

-A ver si entendí.- empezó a decir el líder.- ¿Vas a pelear lanzando fuegos artificiales?

-Si. Él me regaló una bolsa entera.

-Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos así que. . . Sube al ring, Deidara.

-¡Tú puedes, senpai!- lo animó Tobi mientras el rubio caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el ring.

En la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-Escuchen. Este es un juego en el que hay que usar la fuerza así que. . . ¿Por qué todos me están mirando así?- preguntó el Uchiha al darse cuenta que los otros miembros del equipo tenían la mirada clavada en el en vez de estar discutiendo entre ellos como solían hacer.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Sasuke, tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros, el más rápido, el más inteligente. . . –empezó a enumerar Karin nuevamente pegada al usuario del sharingan.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la puta de cuatro ojos. ¡Eres es único que podría ganarle a un jodido Akatsuki y un maldito de Konoha sin usar un puto jutsu!- agregó Tayuya.

-Creí que ya se los había dicho. Yo sólo participaré en uno de estos estúpidos juegos si Itachi también participa. Y así tendré la oportunidad perfecta para. . .

-Para asesinarlo. Si, ya sabemos el cuento.

-¡Silencio, Sakon!- lo cayó Karin.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue mi hermano!

-Como les decía- volvió a hablar Sasuke.-, sólo me enfrentaré a Itachi para vengarme y Akatsuki eligió a Deidara.

-Ahora vos me vas a escuchar a mí, serpiente tarada.- le dijo Tayuya.- La única puta razón por la que nosotros nos unimos a Hebi fue para vengarnos de los de Konoha. Y la única forma en la que lograremos eso en este estúpido juego es que tú juegues. Así que vas a caminar hasta ese ring y vas a ganar te guste o no. ¿Entendido, idiota?

-Tayuya, no tienes idea de con quien estas hablando.

-¡Juugo, lleválo hasta el maldito ring de una puta vez!

A la orden de la pelirroja un sumiso Juugo se levantó de su silla, fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo agarró por la fuerza con sus grandes brazos.

-Juugo ¿Qué estas haciendo? Bájame en este instante.

-Lo siento pero. . . yo quiero ganar.

-Juugo, es en serio. ¡Bájame! ¡Suijetsu, ayúdame!

Si, podría ayudarte. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría ver como se las arregla el favorito de Orochimaru sin pode usar su increíble sharingan.- dijo este cómodamente sentado mientras veía como el Uchiha intentaba safarse de los brazos de Juugo sin mucho excito.

En la mesa de Konoha. . .

-¡Miren eso!- exclamó Naruto de golpe señalando con el dedo a un resignado Sasuke de pié en el ring junto a Deidara que lo veía con odio.- Sasuke va a pelear. . .

-Naruto, ya sé lo que estas pensando- empezó a hablar Shikamaru.- pero tienes que entender que. . .

-No. Ustedes saben que la verdadera razón por la que vinimos aquí era porque teníamos información de que Sasuke estría aquí. ¡Vinimos a traerlo de vuelta a Konoha! ¡¿O ya se olvidaron?!

-Claro que no, Naruto pero. . .

-¡Entonces yo seré quien pelee contra él!

-Pero. . . Naruto. . .- susurró Sakura.

-¿Estas conciente de que no podrás utilizar ningún jutsu?

-Si.

-¿Y sabes que en caso de que estés a punto de morir no podremos interferir?

-Si.

-Tsk. Eres demasiado complicado, Naruto.

-¡Gracias Shikamaru!

Enseguida el Uzumaki saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el ring lo más rápido que pudo. Se subió a él y aunque el Uchiha estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente podremos empezar con el esperadísimo tercer juego!- anunció Renji que se había parado en medio del ring con un micrófono en su mano.

-¡ESPERA, RENJI!

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?

-Es Hanataruou.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Recuerdas que él iba a venir por si algún jugador quedaba seriamente herido?

-Si. ¿Y?

-¡Se cayó por las escaleras cuando venía para acá!?

-¡¿Desde el octavo piso?!

-¡Si!

-Y. . .y. . . ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé. Ichigo está con él.

-Bueno señoras y señores parece ser que no va a haber 90% LUCHA por el momento. . .

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡No es justo, hum!- saltó Deidara.- ¡Yo quería vengarme de este maldito infeliz por haberme matado en el manga, hum!

-Y todo queremos eso pero. . .

-¡Yo no, créelo!- dijo Naruto de inmediato.

-Pero tenemos un herido y TODOS queremos demasiado a Hanatarou como para dejarlo en medio de las escaleras hasta que acabemos. Así que nos despedimos por el momento hasta que se recupere Hana y muy pronto volveremos con el final. . .

-¡De Sasuke Uchiha, hum!

-Si bueno, tal vez.

-¡¿QUEEE?! No no, Sasuke no puede morir. . . No puede. . . ¡Es mi mejor amigo!- lloriqueaba Naruto mientras el Uchiha fingía no escucharlo.

-En fin, dejen reviews, no se pierdan el capitulo siguiente y ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Snif Snif ¡Todos me deben odiar ahora! ¡¿Cómo no subí la parte de la pelea?! Bueno ya llega, ya llega. Prometo subirla muy pronto. En cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sasuke. . . dejenme decirles que. . . ¡Lo odio con todo el alma! ¡Asesinó Itachi y Deidara! T-T Así qeu ahora le toca a "la rubia loca" vengarse. ¡Acaba con él, Deidara senpai! XD Bueno, creo que ya dije mucho de la seguda parte de este juego. Espero sus reviews con sus ideas, sugerendias, comentarios, felicitaciones. . . ¿Amenazas de muerte? Si, ya sé que más de una me va a llegar. . . especialmetne por las fans de Sasuke y las de Hanataruou que deben estar muy preocupadas. . . ¡¿Cómo fue a caerse del ocyavo piso?! JAJAJA ¡Ése es nuestro Hanatarou! En fin, eso fue todo por el momento. ¡Sayonara!**


	5. 90 LUCHA 2 2

**N/A: ¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¡Si! ¡Por fin la segunda parte! ¡Por fin subí un capitulo nuevo! Ya sé que tardé mucho pero esta vez me puse todas las pilas y espero que les guste mucho mucho. ¡Y mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews y me agregaron a favotitos y todas esas cosas! ¡Empecemos!**

Capitulo 5: 90% LUCHA 2/2

La conocida canción dio inicio al programa de televisión más caótico de todos. Las cámaras mostraron poco a poco todo el estudio con sus 30 participantes dementes y los tres conductores shinigamis más desatentos que nunca. Las mesas alargadas que correspondían a los diferentes equipos habían sido desplazadas hacia un costado para que no estorbaran mientras que en el centro del escenario se alzaba un enorme ring de lucha libre. Pero allí arriba no estaban los tres ninjas participantes sino Renji e Ichigo con un micrófono cada uno.

-¡Hoooooooooola a todo el mundoooooo!- saludó el Abarai.- ¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

-Renji ¿Por qué hablas así? Es molesto.

-Es que estamos transmitiendo en una hora en que la gente normal duerme entonces hay que despertarlos. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, si. Bueno, para los que se preguntan como está Hanatarou, les aseguramos que ya está bien. Nada más se lastimó un poco un brazo pero no es nada grave.

-¡No tiene nada! Y si no me creen véanlo ustedes mismos. Está ahí.

El pelirrojo señaló al del escuadrón 4 que saludaba con la mano que no tenía enyesada desde el escritorio de los conductores acompañado por Rukia.

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.

-Para que sepan, Hanatarou nos acompañará en este bloque por si alguno los participantes se entusiasme demasiado con la idea y asesine a sus oponentes.

-¡Ojalá eso suceda!- saltó Renji.

-¿Y se supone que tú eres un teniente?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Eh, Ichigo?

-Digo que eres muy cruel para eso y no tienes sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ichigo?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste, Renji!

-¡Cállense los dos y empiecen de una vez que la gente va a cambiar de canal!- gritó Rukia desde su asiento.

-Bueno, bueno pero no grites.

-¡Empecemos entonces! Primero anunciaremos a los participantes que. . .

-¿Para qué mierda vas a hacer eso si ya todos sabemos quienes son?

-Tayuya, ya estoy harto de ti. Voy a anunciarlos como es debido te guste o no. ¿A quién tenemos primero, Ichigo?

-Nuestro primer luchador es un shinobi de Iwa. . .

-Que despertó muchas preguntas con respecto a su sexualidad. . .

-Trabaja para la malvada organización de Akatsuki en contra de su voluntad. . .

-Ya ha atrapado a dos bijuus. . .

-Dice "Hum" cada dos por tres. . .

-Odia a los Uchihas y a su sharingan. . .

-Hace esculturas de animales con arcilla con las bocas de sus manos. . .

-Y usa su arte como arma. . .

-¡Pero esta vez va a usar fuegos artificiales!

-Con ustedes. . .

-¡Deidara!- exclamaron los dos shinigamis al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato las luces de colores apuntaron a la puerta del final del pasillo al mismo tiempo que una vieja canción comenzaba a sonar.

_Boom Boom_

_Pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el Boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Pon a gozar tu cuerpo_

Entonces Deidara atravesó el pasillo lanzando algunos fuegos artificiales que iluminaron todo el lugar. Pasó corriendo al lado de su equipo chocando las manos de sus compañeros.

-¡Tú puedes sempaii!- le gritó Tobi.

-Escucha Sasori, hum.- le habló al pelirrojo antes de que este lo saludara.- Si llegó a ganar este juego tenés que admitir frente a las cámaras que lo que yo hago es arte, hum. ¿Si?

-Por mi esta bien. De todos modos estoy seguro de que no durarás ni dos minutos arriba del ring sin tus bombas ni nadie que te ayude.

-¡Yo puedo con ellos yo solo, hum!

-Si, claro. Como cuando te enfrentaste solo al Shukaku y perdiste un brazo.

-¡Pero le gané!

-Y luego Kakashi Hatake te arrancó el otro.

-¡Eso fue por su maldito sharingan!

-¡Oe, Deidara!- lo llamó Ichigo desde arriba.- Date prisa y sube de una vez que estás tardando demasiado y aún faltan dos más.

-Ya voy, hum.

-Bien. Mientras la rubia. . .

-¡Soy hombre, hum!

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Renji.- Quise decir mientras el rubio sube al ring pasemos al próximo participante. ¿Quién es esta vez, Ichigo?

-Se trata de un ninja de Konoha. . .

-Es adicto al ramen.

-Dice "Créelo" cada vez que puede. . .

-Inventó el sexy no jutsu. . .

-Aunque es seguramente el más fuerte de Konoha sigue siendo un genin. . .

-Quiere ser el próximo Hokage. . .

-Pero su misión en la vida es llevar de vuelta a la aldea a su supuesto mejor amigo. . .

-Tiene encerrado dentro de su cuerpo al bijuu más fuerte de todos. . .

-¡Y en vez de usar el Rasengan atacará con globos de agua!

-Señoras y señores. . .

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Desde el mismo lugar de donde había salido antes el ninja de la roca, apareció Naruto iluminado por las parpadeantes luces de colores que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

_Poderoso rey seré_

_Sin oposición_

_Nunca ha habido nadie así_

_Seré la sensación_

_Observa como rujo_

_Yo te causo un gran temor_

_Yo quisiera ya ser el rey_

El rubio subió directamente al ring de un salto, escaló a uno de los postes y desde allí saludó a toda la tribuna que lo apoyaba con gritos y dando más y más saltos desde sus asientos. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y cayó de pié en medio del ring.

-¡Por fin alguien que le pone ganas a esto!- lo saludó Renji.

-Jeje

-¿De verdad vas a usar globos?

-Si. Porque entrené con globos con erosenin así que. . .

-Pudiste elegir un kunai, una espada, una lanza y hasta una pistola y ¿Tú elegiste globos de colores?

-¡Si, créelo!

-Uy Éste ya empezó con el "créelo". Mejor pasemos al siguiente. ¿Quién queda, Ichigo?

-Es un ninja renegado de Konoha. . .

-Hace dos años y medio se fue de su aldea a la del sonido con Orochimaru. . .

-Se supone que era para entrenar pero nos ha llegado información que nos hace dudar de eso. . .

-Es el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha. . .

-Asesinó a su maestro y luego formó su propio equipo con tres locos desquiciados. . .

-Mató en el manga a nuestro artista explosivo favorito. . .

-Intentó asesinar a su hermano para vengar a su clan un montón de veces pero nunca lo logró. . .

-Es el supuesto mejor amigo de Naruto. . .

-El rompe corazones de su aldea. . .

-Además del sharingan puede utilizar el Chidori. . .

-¡Pero esta vez viene armado con una picana eléctrica!

-Sin más preámbulos. . .

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- lo anunciaron los dos conductores al mismo tiempo.

Entonces las luces iluminaron el final del pasillo al mismo tiempo que una alegre canción se escuchaba por todo el set.

_Es que soy prisionero de un error_

_Un tonto arrepentido que por hoy_

_Ha preferido invocar el olvido_

_Y suplicar de rodillas perdón _

_Esa historia es pasado, ya fue_

_Pero nos ha marcado, lo sé_

_Da por seguro, mi amor te lo juro_

_Nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré_

En seguida apareció Sasuke y recorrió lentamente el camino hacia al ring mientras Karin levantaba alrededor de cinco carteles diferentes. Uno con la cara de Sasuke, otro con un corazón y los demás que decían "Te quiero", "Te amo" y "Muerte a la puta rosa". Sasuke ni siquiera la vio y subió rápidamente al ring.

-Sasuke.- susurró Naruto al verlo.

-¡Un momento!- gritó Renji.- Decí eso de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dijiste antes.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Te diste cuenta, Ichigo!

-¡Si! ¡Es igual a Toshirou!

-¡Si! Como cuando habla de Aizen y dice "Sousque".

-¡Si, si! ¡Es igual!

-Oigan.- los interrumpió Sasuke.- Yo no estuve de acuerdo con esa canción. Me dijeron que podía elegirla y. . .

-Si, bueno lo que pasa es que la canción que vos querías era muy fea como para pasarla en un programa para niños. Hablaba de la muerte y la venganza y no sé que más.

-Además nosotros no cambiamos las canciones.- agregó Renji.

-¿Y entonces quién?

-Los de producción.

-¿. . .?

-O sea Rukia y créeme cuando te digo que es imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Y. . . er. . . ¿Es cierto que la picana eléctrica ya la traías desde el primer juego?- preguntó Ichigo manteniendo cierta distancia con el menor de los Uchihas.

-Si.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-No. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me importa un comino lo que tú digas!- saltó Renji.- Producción, o sea Rukia, ha estado investigando por su cuenta durante el corte y sabe la respuesta. ¿No es así Rukia?

-¡Si, si!- respondió la shinigami con unos papeles en la mano.- ¡Encontré un rumor en Internet!

-¡Decílo, Rukia!

-Veamos. . . Dice que Sasuke se compró una picana eléctrica a los dos días de estar en la guarida de Orochimaru para su protección. Parece ser que desconfiaba del sanin desde el primer día en que tuvo que vivir en su escondite en su compañía y la de Kabuto. Esto se debe a que durante los supuestos entrenamientos que debía realizar junto con su maestro, éste a veces se comportaba de manera extraña y. . .

-¡Y se lo quería tirar!- terminó la frase el Abarai.

-Tú lo dijiste, Renji.

-Sasuke ¿Eso es verdad?- le preguntó Naruto a un Sasuke más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó éste arrebatándole el micrófono a Ichigo.- ¡Eso es sólo un rumor y no significa nada! ¡Es todo una mentira! Además para que necesitaría yo una picana eléctrica si puedo utilizar el Chidori en lugar de eso.

-Aquí dice que eso es porque temías que te quedaras sin chacra durante el entrenamiento.- agregó Rukia.- Y qué luego se te volvió una costumbre llevarla a todos lados e incluso lo sigues haciendo ahora aunque ya no estás con él.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?!

-De "". Es la página que creó tu compañera. Y por cierto, me gusta mucho como saliste en esta foto en las aguas termales.

Sasuke, más avergonzado que nunca, fulminó con la mirada a Karin que intentaba esconderse detrás de Juugo en vano.

-¡Devolveme el micrófono!- le ordenó el conductor pelinaranja al Uchiha al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el objeto.- ¡Empecemos de una vez por todas con este juego!

-¡Todos a sus esquinas!- exclamó Renji y todos lo obedecieron.

-¡Desenfunden armas!

Entonces Naruto sacó una bolsa con unos cuantos coloridos globos de agua de esos de los carnavales y tomó uno con una mano. Deidara también sacó una bolsa pero era mucho más grande que la del Uzumaki y en lugar de divertidos globos, dentro había peligrosos fuegos artificiales de todas formas y tamaños. Sasuke metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y de allí sacó una pequeña máquina de metal que cuando emitía descargas eléctricas cada vez que el Uchiha presionaba el único botón.

-Escuchen.- comenzó a decir Ichigo.- Esto es un todos contra todos así que cualquiera puede atacar a cualquiera en cualquier momento o pueden formar un equipo de a dos y atacar al otro. Luchen como ustedes quieran. Pueden salir del ring y tomar lo que quieran del set pero no pueden atacar a los otros equipos. ¿Entendido? Sólo entre ustedes tres. No hay límite de tiempo sino que nosotros detendremos la pelea cuando veamos que es obvio el ganador. No es necesario matar a su oponente y por favor no se arranquen los brazos o cosas así porque sólo tenemos a Hanatarou para curarlos después. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Hanatarou?

-Si.- afirmó poniéndose de pié desde su asiento a varios metros del ring.- ¡Todos esfuércense al máximo y den todo de sí mismos que yo haré lo mismo si alguno sale gravemente herido! ¡Y les deseo mucha suerte a los tres!

-¡Mátense de una buena vez!

Al grito de Renji los dos conductores saltaron fuera del ring y la lucha comenzó.

Primero Deidara tomó varios petardos pequeños con sus manos y los lanzó todos a la vez a los pies de Sasuke.

-¡Comé chaski booms, maldito Uchiha, hum!

Sin embargo cuando los petardos hicieron contacto con el piso sólo hicieron un ruido insignificante que ni siquiera era percibido por su oponente. Éste, que sí sabía lo que hacía, se acercó rápidamente al de la roca con su picana eléctrica en mano sacando chispas.

-¿Querés chispas? ¿Querés chispas? ¡Yo te voy a dar chispas, hum!

Y diciendo esto tomó una caja alargada con la palabra "Estrellitas" escrita en ella. Entonces sacó unas tres baras delgadas que encendió con un encendedor de metal que le colgaba del cuello como si fuera un collar. De inmediato las tres se prendieron y comenzaron a salir chispas doradas de las puntas. Aquello era algo muy lindo de ver pero para nada efectivo ya que el ojinegro no saldría lastimado a menos que Deidara, que era mucho más lento, lo tocara con esas estrellitas.

Sasuke continuó huyendo de las chispas del rubio por un rato hasta que éstas finalmente se apagaron.

-¡CHIDORI!

No era el chidori pero en verdad se parecía mucho a él cuado Sasuke atravesó todo el ring con la picana eléctrica peligrosamente cerca de Deidara, quién logró esquivar su ataque en el último segundo.

-Oigan. . . No se olviden de mí.

El pobre Naruto no se había movido desde que había comenzado la pelea. Estaba allí, de pié en su esquina mientras los otros dos iban de aquí para allá cazándose entre ellos. Deidara y Sasuke parecían demasiado concentrados en su combate como para prestarles atención al Uzumaki y sus globos de agua.

Entonces el ninja de Akatsuki volvió a abrir su bolsa, esta vez para sacar de ella un par de tubos negros. Tras encenderlos a todos a la vez, comenzaron a salir de sus puntas humo de distintos colores que iban caminando a medida que se consumían. Aunque ese homo era muy molesto y les dificultaba a los demás tanto respirar como para ver, no lastimo realmente a nadie y se apagaron en poco tiempo.

-¡Yo también quiero pelear, dattebayo!

Y diciendo esto, Naruto lanzó su primer globo pero como aún había bastante humo, acabó atacando a Sasuke. Éste, con el cabello negro completamente mojado, se dio vuelta y fulminó con la mirada al Uzumaki.

En seguida Deidara aprovechó ese momento de distracción y encendió dos Barreras Mágicas y un instante después empezaron a salir disparos de colores, luces y humo de esos tubos negros como si se trataran de dos pistolas.

Sasuke no se lo esperaba y a pesar de que logró esquivar algunos ataques, tres acabaron por darle en un brazo y en el estómago. Y como si hubiese sido un reflejo, el Uchiha se quitó la camisa blanca que rápidamente se prendía fuego.

-¡Lo siento, Sasuke!- se disculpó el jinchuriki tomando su segundo globo e intentando apuntar mejor.

-¡No te metas en esto, Naruto!- le ordenó el ojinegro finalmente alcanzando a Deidara y atacándolo con una descarga eléctrica.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH, HUMMMMMMMM!- gritó de dolor el de la roca.

-¡Pero Sasuke, yo vine hasta aquí para traerte a Konoha y. . .!

-¡Sólo no te interpongas en mi camino!

-¡Pero aún somos amigos! ¡No importa lo que digas, eso nunca va a cambiar, dattebayo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Vine a salvarte y te voy a salvar!

Entonces el Uzumaki lanzó el siguiente globo de agua y éste sí le dio al Akatsuki. Éste acabó con todo el cabello chorreándole agua y parte de su remera mojada. Sin embargo el shinobi renegado no cambió de objetivo y continuó atacando al Uchiha con unos Huevos de Dragón que colocaba en el piso. Al principio éstos no hacían absolutamente nada pero a los pocos segundos comenzaban a sacar chispas y a girar rápidamente hasta que finalmente explotaban con un gran estruendo.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me presta atención, dattebayo?!

- . . .

-¡Oe, Sasuke!

-. . .

-¡Te estoy hablando, baka!

-. . .

-¡Contestame!

-¡SASUKE, CONTESTAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

Cuando acabó de decir eso lanzó su último globo de agua que voló por los aires y cayó en la picana eléctrica del usuario del sharingan. De inmediato la máquina se descompuso y dejó de emitir las descargas eléctricas.

-¡USURATONKAICHI!

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Dejó a Deidara y a sus fuegos artificiales y corrió hacia un indefenso Naruto que rápidamente huyó de él.

-¡Espera, Sasuke!- le gritó el de la hoja saltando fuera del ring seguido por su supuesto mejor amigo.- ¡Yo no sabía. . .!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-¡No, Sasuke! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡PREFIERO A SUIJETSU!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- lloriqueaba el Uzumaki mientras un vengativo Sasuke lo perseguía por todo el estudio.

-Bueno. . .- comenzó a decir Ichigo subiendo al ring.- Como la picana eléctrica de Sasuke ya no funciona y Naruto se quedó sin municiones. . . Por descarte. . . El ganador es. . . ¡Deidara!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII, HUMMMMMMMM!- exclamó el de Akatsuki saltando por todo el ring y lanzando al aire varias cañitas voladoras.- ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOCIÓN!

-¡Felicidades, rubia!

-¡SOY HOMBRE, HUM!

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Akatsuki empata con los otros dos equipos con un punto cada uno!- anunció el shinigami sustituto.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- los llamó Renji a Sasuke y a Naruto que ya se habían olvidado de las reglas y comenzaban a pelear en serio utilizando el Chidori y el Rasengan. Si se matan sus equipos quedan descalificados. ¿Entienden?

-¡No me importa lo que me digas yo lo voy a matar a este idiota ahora mismo!- gritó Sasuke con las tres espirales del sharingan girando en círculos en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de vengar a tu clan, matar a Itachi y todo eso?- le recordó Suijetsu desde la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido.

-Tsk. Parece que te salvaste Naruto, por el momento.

Y diciendo esto, el ojinegro se alejó del lugar sin siquiera mirar al rubio.

-¡¿Por qué a él sí lo escuchas?! ¡¿Por qué, dattebayo?! ¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo! ¡No me olvides, Sasuke!

-Tráiganle un psicólogo a este chico, por favor.- dijo Renji.

-Hanatarou ¿Podés atender las heridas de Deidara?

-¿Y las de Sasuke?

-Ah, si a él también.

-¡Por fin terminamos con este juego!-exclamó Renji.- Pero antes de despedirnos voy a contarles un par de cosas a nuestros 30 participantes. La gente que nos está viendo en sus casas los ha estado apoyando desde el primer día y ya muchos tienen sus favoritos. Nos llegaron muchos mails de fans de Konoha que desde el primer bloque que los ha estado apoyando.

- ZZZ

-¡Oe, Shikamaru! Como capitán del equipo deberías al menos agradecer a la gente.

-ZZZ

-Bueno, los genios también duermen. Y por alguna razón la mayoría de la gente votó por Akatsuki. Pein ¿Tienes algo para decir?

-Sólo que están haciendo bien en apoyar a su dios.

-¡NO ERES UN DIOS!

-¡Si lo soy, maldito mortal!

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti y de Xuxa!

-¡Me llamo Tayuya cerebro de mosquito!- saltó la pelirroja de Hebi + 5 del sonido.

-¿Y sabe qué, Tayuya? No soy el único que te odia. ¡Porque hasta ahora no nos ha llegado ningún mail de los fans de tu equipo!

-¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza la gente que nos está viendo?! ¡Nosotros somos los mejores!

-¡¿Porqué demonios no nos apoyan?! ¡Si nuestro líder es el más sexy de todos!- agregó Karin nuevamente abrazada a Sasuke.

-¡Porque eso no tiene nada que ver, cuatro ojos!- le respondió el Abarai.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!- habló Ichigo acomodándose el audífono de la oreja.- Me están diciendo que tenemos en línea a un fan de Akatsuki que quiere cantar algo.

-¿Qué? Sacalo, Ichigo. No nos interesa escuchar a. . .

-¡A nosotros sí!- saltaron los de la malvada organización.

-Bueno. Entonces ¡Ponélo, Rin Rin!

-¡Aquí voy, Ichigo!- se escuchó la voz de la pajarita amarilla.

_¡¡HURRA, HURRA, RA, RA RA  
AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI  
GANARA!!  
¡¡ ITACHI LES AYUDARA  
KONOHA PERDERA  
HEBI+LOS 5 DEL SONIDO PERDERAN  
Y SASUKE Y SAKURAN MORIRAN!!  
¡¡ HURRA, HURRA  
RA, RA, RA  
SI ITACHI PIERDE  
TODAS LAS(os) FANS QUEMARMOS ESTE LUGAR!!_

-Paren, paren ¿Por qué Itachi, hum? ¡Yo hice todo el trabajo! ¡Itachi ni siquiera participó todavía, hum!

-Lo que a ti no te falta es envidia.- le dijo Itachi desde la mesa de Akatsuki.

-En fin señoras y señores, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo juego.- los saludó Ichigo.

-¡Soñando por un baile!- agregó Renji.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron todos.

-Si, chicos. Lo que pasa es que estamos transmitiendo justo cuando la gente duerme así que ahora les vamos a dar un tiempo para que ustedes duerman y sueñen con un baile.

-¡Sigo sin entender!- dijo Tobi levantando la mano.

-Tobi, eres un chico bueno pero muy idiota. Lo que quiero decir es que en el próximo juego uno de cada equipo va a tener que bailar así que será mejor que se les ocurra algún baile original mientras duerman ¡O no se llevarán a casa el premio misterioso!

-¿Y cuál es el premio misterioso? ¿Es dinero?- preguntó Kakuzu.

-¡No les voy a dar ni una pista!

-¿Un tesoro?

-¡Nos vemos en el próximo juego "Soñando por un baile"!

-¿Oro blanco?

-¡Deja de tratar de adivinar, Kakuzu y andá a soñar con los angelitos! ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**¡Uf! Dos días pero finalmente terminé de escribir. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Los hice reir? ¿Los maté de la risa? ¿Quieren que gane Akatsuki o Hebi + 5 del sonido o Konoha? ¿Cuál es el premio misterioso? ¿Alguna vez participará Tobi? JAJAJA Bueno, todo esto y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra me lo mandan en sus reviews.**

**Las canciones son: "Boom Boom" de Chayane, "Yo quiero ser el rey" del Rey León, "Prisionero" de Miranda! y la última realmente la escribió un fan de este fic que me lo mandó en el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias Dama nueve! Si quieren que sus comentarios o lo que se les ocurra sea transmitido en este programa lo único que tienen que hacer es mandarme un review que yo los leo todos y los contesto.**

**En el próximo juego tres participantes van a bailar y no quiero adelantarles nada pero digamos que voy a favorecer a las fans de Itachi. ¡SI!**

**En fin, gracias por leer mi fic, por sus reviews y espero subir el próximo capitulo un día de estos. ¡Nos vemos! **


	6. Soñando por un baile

**N/A: Holaaaaaaaa! Y mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! :D**

** Antes que nada, en este capítulo 3 participantes van a bailar una canción distinta así que les suguiero que mientras leen este cap, las escuchen por Internet, Ares o lo que sea que les funcione. Esto es como para darle más ambiente a la cosa. De todos modos les voy a decir los nombres de las canciones y hasta les dejé la letra.**

** Realmente me inspiré en este cap y espero que les guste mucho!**

Capitulo 6: Soñando por un baile

La cansadora canción tema del programa comenzó a sonar por todo el estudio al mismo tiempo que las numerosas cámaras mostraban de distíntos ángulos a los participantes y los 3 conductores. Durante el corte, los shinigamis habían instalado una gigantesca pantalla plasma que decía los puntajes de los 3 equipos: Akatsuki = 1, Hebi + 5 del sonido= 1, Konoha = 1.

Por debajo del enorme televisor estaban los 30 ninjas que parecían recién levantados de la cama. Estaban todos desarreglados, despeinados, con grandes ojeras y hasta algunos aún tenían un hilo de baba colgándoles de las bocas abiertas. Por otro lado, los shinigamis sentados en su imponente escritorio daban la impresión de haber dormido muy bien.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo y bienvenidos una vez más a Challenge X!- saludaba Rukia a la cámara. Estaba muy bien maquillada, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar y vistiendo un delicado vestido blanco con algunas flores en celeste.- Ya estamos en nuestro sexto bloque y es hora de comenzar el cuarto juego para desempatar. ¡Soñando por un baile! Oe, Renji. ¿No debería llamarse Bailando por un sueño?

-Es que ese ya está inventado y tenemos que ser originales.

-¡¿Pero si sólo cambiaste el orden de las palabras?!- se quejaba Ichigo.- ¡Eso no es original!

-¡Cierra la boca que al menos yo propuse un nombre!

-¡Tú no me dejaste decir nada! ¡Lo decidiste por tu cuenta y sin consultarme!

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- los calló la shinigami.- ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Y para colmo ustedes me dejan de lado todo el tiempo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Ichigo! ¡Ustedes dos siempre acaparan toda la atención y nadie me escucha!

-Renji ¿Cúando fue que hicimos eso?- le preguntó el pelinaranja al su amigo por lo bajo para que la chica no lo escuchara.

-Déjala. Es mujer y las mujeres siempre hacen de cualquier cosa una tragedia.

-¡¿Me estás llamando exagerada?!

-La verdad que si.

-Y siempre estás gritando por todo.- agregó Ichigo.

-¡SON UNOS MACHISTAS HIJOS DE. . .!

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia?- le dijo una pausada voz detrás de ella.

La shinigami se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y muy bien arreglado, tenía puesta una remera negra combinada con unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas negras que le quedaban muy bien. De repente todas las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en ese sujeto.

-¡Nii sama!- exclamó Rukia al verlo.

-¡Kuchiki taichou!

-¡Byakuya!

Inmediatamente, Renji e Ichigo comenzaron a sudar como si hubieran corrido la maratón. Sabían que estaban acabados si él los había escuchado hablar mal de su hermana menor.

-¿Te están molestando?-continuó preguntando sin levantar el tono de voz.

-No es que quiera quejarme pero no me dan el respeto que merezco en este programa y. . .- comenzó a decir dejando caer algunas lágrimas de mentira.- Para ellos no soy más que una sombra. Yo me esfuerzo mucho, los considero mis amigos y. . . y. . . ¡Y no me están escuchando!

-¡¿Qué tenemos que escuchar?!- saltó Renji.- Te estás haciendo la víctima como siempre hacen las mujeres.

-Renji.- le susurró Ichigo para que Byakuya no lo escuchara.- No deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es momento de decirle la verdad!

-¿La verdad?- preguntó la shinigami.

-Rukia, la verdad es que los televidentes no ven este programa ni por los retos ni por los participantes y por supuesto que no es por ti. ¡Lo hacen por mí! ¡A mí es a quien quieren!

-Entonces ¿Estas sugiriendo que mi hermana no es lo suficientemente buena en esto?- inquirió Byakuya.

-Taichou. . . No es nada en contra de su hermana. . . Yo la quiero mucho es solo que. . .

-Está decidido.- dijo cortante el capitán de escuadrón 6.- Desde ahora, Rukia será la conductora principal y ustedes dos tendrán que obedecerla en todo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron ambos.

-Ella es la autoridad ahora ¿Entendido?

-S. . .Si, taichou.- se resignó Renji.- Si usted lo dice.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso a Byakuya?!- se quejaba Ichigo.

-¡Porque él es el capitán del sexto escuadrón, el que ideó todo esto y el que nos está financiando!- respondió el Abarai.

-A mi no me importa si es el rey de España o el Papa. Este es el mundo de los humanos y aquí no tiene autoridad y no tengo porque hacer lo que él diga.

-Ichigo.- le susurró Renji al oído.- No deberías hacerlo enojar.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

-Porque es el hermano de Rukia.

-¿Y?

-No te hagas el que no sabe.

-No sé de que me hablas, Renji.

-¡A ti te gusta Rukia y él es como el padre!

-¡A mi no me gusta Rukia!- saltó de se silla Ichigo.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo!

-¡A CALLAR LOS DOS!- gritó Rukia con complejo de general de guerra.- Ahora yo soy la que manda y ustedes me van a hacer caso les guste o no. ¿Está claro?

-La verdad yo tengo Movistar.

-¡Basta de juegos, Ichigo idiota! ¡Me van a obedecer si o si! ¡¿Entendido?!

-Si.- respondieron los dos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡SI!

-Muy bien, así me gusta. Gracias por su ayuda Nii sama.

-Ni lo menciones.- dijo Byakuya.- De todos modos tenía que venir para ver como andaba el programa pero veo que no tienen ningún problema.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir, nii sama?

-Si. El Gotei 13 está muy ocupado últimamente y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana, Byakuya se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos del set hasta que ya no se pudo ver ni su sombra. Entonces Rukia se dirigió a los 30 participantes pero vio que algunos de ellos tenían un hilo de baba colgándoles de las bocas y los ojos tipo corazones.

-Creo que me voy a unir a ese escuadrón 6 de no se donde. . .- decía Karin olvidándose por completo de Sasuke que estaba a su lado.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Ese es mucho más lindo que Sasuke kun!- exclamaba Sakura mientras Lee se deprimía y hacía circulitos con los dedos.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡Quiero orden en la sala!

-No estás en tribunales, Rukia.- la desalentó Renji.

-¡SILENCIO!

De inmediato todos los presentes dejaron de hablar y miraron con algo de temor a la peligrosa shinigami.

-Ahora vamos a comenzar con "Soñando por un baile". Ya saben como es esto. Les damos diez minutos para que se decidan quien concursará y luego llamaremos uno por uno a los tres participantes.

-Eto. . . Como se llama Soñando por un baile. . . ¿Tenemos que bailar?- preguntó Naruto un tanto avergonzado por su pregunta.

-Mirá que sos idiota por preguntar esas cosas.- le dijo Rukia.- ¿Y vos querías ser Hokage? No, no. Mejor andá a estudiar para otra cosa porque se viene a bajo Konoha si vos llegas a kage.

-¡Yo voy a ser el mejor Hokage, créelo!

-Uff Ya empezó con el "créelo". En fin, tienen 10 minutos para decidirse y preparar algún baile.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Es muy poco tiempo!

-¡Ese es su problema!- los cayó Rukia.

-Eto. . . ¿Pueden ser en pareja?- preguntó Karin soñando con bailar un tango con Sasuke.

-Pueden ser en pareja pero debe ser con alguien que no forme parte del equipo. O sea, que van a tener que llamarlo ustedes. Pueden bailar lo que se les de la gana y yo voy a decidir quien gana.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?!- se quejaba Renji.

-Ustedes se van a allá atrás para arreglar no se que cosa de su apuesta. ¿Esta bien?

-¡Perfecto! Vamos, Ichigo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver como bailan!

-Dale, vení que te tenemos que conseguir una remera que diga "Uke".

-Renji ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso?- le preguntó el Kurosaki.

-Porque. . . Verás. . . Me es difícil decirlo. . .

-¡Decílo de una vez!

-Los fans hacen doujinshis. . .

-¿Si?  
-De nosotros dos como pareja.

-. . .

Ichigo estaba en shock. No podía creerlo. Había escuchado de fans que escribían y hacían mangas de él con Rukia y hasta de él con Orihime pero nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos.

-¿Entendés lo que te digo, Ichigo? La gente nos hace a nosotros dos haciendo el amor y. . .

-¡Qué asco!

-Si, ya sé. A mi tampoco me gusta. Y el otro día vi que hay muchos en los que vos sos seme y yo uke ¡Y no puedo dormir pensando en eso!

-¡¿Y porqué pensás en eso cuando dormís?!

-¡Qué se yo! Pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que yo hago de mujer y. . . ¡No puedo, Ichigo!

-¡Yo te comprendo, hum!- saltó Deidara emocionado.- ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo!

-¿A vos también, senpai?- le preguntó Tobi curioso.

-Si, hum. Los fans me ponen con cualquiera.

-¿Con quién, senpai?

-Contigo. . .

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Yo también te quiero, senpai!

-Con Sasori sama. . .

-Pero. . . yo soy una marioneta. Entonces ¿Cómo es que. . .?

-¡No sé, hum! Y también con Itachi. . .

-Creí que me odiabas.

-¡Y te odio, hum! ¡Hasta con Hidan me ponen!

-¡Por Jashin sama!

-¿Lo ves, Ichigo? Yo no soy la única víctima de los fans. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

-¿Y que yo me ponga una remera que dice Uke mientas hacemos este programa te va a solucionar la vida?

-¡Si!

-Si te hace feliz, lo voy a hacer.- dijo caminando hacia donde les había indicado Rukia.

-¡Gracias, Ichigo! ¡Eres un muy buen amigo!

Y diciendo esto, Renji se fue corriendo atrás de Ichigo y los dos se perdieron de vista.

-Bueno, ahora que se fueron los machistas ya podemos empezar con lo serio. ¡Tienen 10 minutos!

Enseguida todos se pusieron a hablar y a discutir como hacían siempre. En la mesa de Akatsuki. . .

-Yo les voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer.- comenzó a explicar Kakuzu al mismo tiempo que todos ponían atención.- ¡Vamos a hacer un strip dance!

-¿Un qué Kakuzu?

-¡Un strip dance, Jashinista estúpido y sordo!

-¡Yo quiero hacer eso que dice Kakuzu san!- exclamó Tobi con alegría.

-Tobi, tú no sabes lo que es un strip dance ¿Verdad, hum?- le preguntó Deidara.

-Eto. . . No, senpai.

-Es un baile sexy en el que una o varias personas se sacan la ropa frente al público, hum.

-Entonces es muy fácil. ¡Yo quiero hacer eso, senpai!

-¡Tú no te puedes ni sacar la máscara, Tobi hum!

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico.

-Yo digo que elijamos a Itachi.- dijo cortante Kakuzu.

-¿A Itachi? ¿Por qué Itachi? Si yo soy mucho más sexy que él ¡Mirá estos músculos!- decía Hidan mostrando su físico medio tapado por su rota capa de Akatsuki.

-No, no. Va a ser Itachi san y va a bailar strip dance.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es lo que vende y se acabó!

No muy lejos de allí, en la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-¡Yo quiero bailar algo romántico contigo, Sasuke kun!- decía una y otra vez Karin aferrándoce más y más al usuario del sharingan.

-Eso es imposible porque Sasuke ya participó antes, tarada.

-¡Silencio, Suijetsu!

-Eto. . . Yo tengo una idea.- dijo Sakon.

-¿Y cúal es?

-Bueno. . . Yo siempre fui un gran fan de Britney Spears. . .

-¿Y?

-Y yo practicaba todos los días las coreografías frente al espejo. . .

-¿Vos bailas, Suijetsu estúpido?- le preguntó Tayuya.

-No es por presumir pero. . .

-Bien. Que vaya Sakon.- dijo cortante Sasuke con la mirada perdida en otra parte.- La vedad no me importa quien vaya.

-Sasuke ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Karin.

-¡¿Viste lo que hiciste, cuatro ojos?!- le gritó Tayuya.- ¡Por tanto asfixiarlo ahora lo dejaste sin aire y ya no piensa! ¡Lo mataste, tarada!

-¡No me llames así!

Mientras que esas las dos chicas del equipo del Uchiha menor continuaban peleando a muerte por cosas sin sentido, Sasuke volvió a sus pensamientos, incapaz de creer aún que había perdido una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por culpa de Naruto y que ahora no podía enfrentarse a su hermano. Pero ya encontraría la forma, de eso estaba seguro.

En la mesa contigua. . .

-¡Ya tengo todo resuelto!- exclamó con entusiasmo Rock Lee, llamando la atención de todos.- Acabo de llamar a Gaara san y viene para acá a ayudarme con esto del baile.

-¿A Gaara? Ese tipo se mueve menos que un árbol.- se quejaba Kiba.- Él no va a poder bailar nada.

-Pero ya lo llamé y. . .

-¿Cómo conseguiste su teléfono?

-Naruto kun me lo dio y. . .

-Y ¿Qué van a bailar?- se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

-¡Esa es la mejor parte! Ya lo tenemos todo ensayado así que no hay forma de que perdamos. Es un paso que vi por Internet y es muy fácil. ¡Vamos a demostrarles el poder de la juventud!

-¿O sea que vas a bailar tú también, Lee?- preguntó Sakura como si no se creyera el cuento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estuve practicando mucho por días porque me gusta mucho ese baile y no finalmente puedo mostrártelo para que estés orgullosa de mí, Sakura san!

-Que tierno eres Lee.- sonrió la pelirrosa aunque muy dentro de ella pensaba que esa era la peor pareja de baile en todo el mundo.

-¡Tiempo!- gritó Rukia y de repente todos se callaron.- Empecemos con Bailando por un sueño, digo. . . Soñando por un baile. ¡Este Renji me confunde hasta cuando no está! En fin, Hebi + 5 del sonido vamos a comenzar con ustedes porque son el único equipo que nadie quiere que gane. ¿Quién de ustedes va a bailar?

-Yo.- respondió Sakon acercándose al escenario.

- ¿Ven? Es por este tipo de cosas que siempre pierden. ¿Por qué no baila Suijetsu? Él es mucho más lindo que Sakon, tiene más músculos, es alto y. . .

-¿Te querés casar con él, enana?- le dijo Tayuya.

-¡Decime enana una vez más y todos ustedes quedan fuera del juego para siempre! A ver. . . Sakon ¿Qué vas a bailar?

-Oops I did it again de Britney Spears.

-¿Tenemos esa canción, Cloud?

-Si, si. Aquí mismo la tengo, Rukia san.- se escuchó la voz de Cloud por los parlantes.- ¿Le pongo play?

-No, todavía no. Sakon ¿Por qué elegiste esta canción?

-Porque soy un gran fan de Britney y antes de unirme a Orochimaru me pasaba las tardes practicando las coreografías frente al espejo.

-Ejem. Bueno. . . Eso creo que no se lo esperaba nadie.

-¿Le pongo play ahora?

-¡No! Espera que yo te aviso. Bueno, Sakon tenés todo el escenario para vos así que ponete en donde más te guste y decime cuando estés listo.

-¿Le pongo play?

-¡Que no, Cloud! ¿Estás listo, Sakon?

El ninja del sonido asintió con la cabeza.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Cloud!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ponele play!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Nunca entiendo a las mujeres.

Comienza a escucharse la música en todo el set y de inmediato Sakon se quitó toda su ropa de un tirón y quien sabe como apareció vestido con un conjunto rojo muy ajustado que traumó a más de uno de los presentes.

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're  
more than just friends

Entonces se fue acercando al frente del escenario como si estuviera desfilando.

Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that  
I'm serious'  
Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Sakon empezó a hacer algunos pasos de baile pasando sus manos por su cuerpo mientras todos los demás cerraban los ojos con fuerza incapaces de ver la terrorífica escena.

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart,  
got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

El ninja del sonido continuó acercándose hacia donde estaba Rukia haciendo varios pasos diferentes mirando hacia la cámara hasta que. . .

-¡BASTA BASTA BASTA!- gritó desesperada la shinigami.- ¡APAGA LA MÚSICA DE UNA VEZ!

Al decir esto, Cloud apretó el vendito botón de stop y poco a poco comenzaron a resucitar los otros participantes.

-¡Gracias a Jashin sama que se acabó esa tortura!- exclamó Hidan.

-¿Gané?- preguntó Sakon.

-¡Andá a sentarte que ya no te puedo ni ver!

-¿No te gustó?

-¡Ni a tu madre le gustó!

-Pero Britney baila así.

-¡Pero vos no sos Britney, entendelo de una vez!

Lentamente el peliplateado caminó hacia su mesa donde lo esperaban sus furiosos y ciegos compañeros.

-¡¿Qué no habías dicho que practicabas las putas coreografías todos los malditos días?!- lo atacó Tayuya.

-Dije que las practicaba no que lo hiciera bien.

-Silencio, silencio. ¡SILENCIOOOOOO!- ordenó Rukia tomando el control nuevamente del programa.- Vamos a seguir pronto con el próximo concursante antes de que perdamos más rating. Konoha ¿Quién de ustedes va a bailar?

-Eto. . . Yo pero mi compañero aún no llega.- respondió Lee jugando con sus dedos estilo Hinata.

-Bueno, lo siento pero no podemos esperar más tiempo. Si no encuentran a otra persona. . . .

-¡Esperen! ¡Ya lo encontré!

Y diciendo esto, Lee atravesó el estudio a toda velocidad y trajo consigo a un tanto perdido Gaara que miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

-Gaara y yo vamos a bailar. . .

-¿Tú y yo?- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.- Creí que yo iba a bailar con Naruto.

-Pero Naruto no puede bailar porque él ya jugó el juego anterior.

-Pero Naruto fue quien me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que. . .

-No. Eto. . . En realidad era yo. Es que se me acabó el crédito y Naruto me prestó su celular y. . .

-¡Se pueden poner de acuerdo de una vez que estamos al aire!- gritó Rukia harta de las interrupciones.- ¿Van a bailar o no?

-Si es para ayudar a Naruto, entonces si.- respondió Gaara como quien no tiene más opción que acertar.

-¿Se puede saber que van a bailar?

-¡El Caramelldansen!- exclamó Lee emocionado.

-Bueno, empiecen de una vez que ya perdimos mucho tiempo. ¡Ponele play, Cloud!

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a

Gaara y Lee en el medio de escenario, uno al lado del otro, pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas como si fueran un par de orejas de gato y las movían hacia arriba y abajo.

Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la

Los dos movían las caderas de un lado al otro.

Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta ngåra steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

Entonces ambos ninjas comenzaron a moverse de una lado al otro con las caderas al mismo tiempo que movían las manos sobre sus cabezas hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo de la música.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Me encantó, me encantó! ¡Estubo muy bueno!- exclamaba Rukia aplaudiendo a más no poder.- ¿Ven? Ustedes no tienen admiradores porque no son cute como ellos.- les dijo a los del sonido.

-¿Ganamos?- preguntó Lee.

-Bueno, todavía falta el último equipo pero les aseguro que Akatsuki tiene que hacer algo muy bueno para ganarles a ustedes. Pueden ir a sentarse.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, Lee y Gaara fueron a reunirse con los demás de su equipo, los cuales aún tenían los ojos como platos por ver como bailaba el Kazekage de Suna.

-A ver. . . ¿Necesitan una invitación o qué? Ya saben que les toca a ustedes. ¡Que venga el de Akatsuki de una vez por todas!

Sin decir nada, Itachi Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y caminó tranquilamente hasta el centro del escenario justo en frente de Rukia mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Y. . . ¿Qué vas a bailar?

-Sexy back de Justin Timberlake.

-¿Tenemos esa, Cloud?

-¿Le pongo play?

-Te pregunté si la teníamos no que le pongas play.

-Lo siento. . . Bueno, si. La tengo justo en mis manos.

-Bien.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Ponele play, Cloud!

-Pero si me dijiste que. . .

-¡Ponele play de una vez!

-Bueno, bueno pero no me grites.

A los pocos segundos, aquella canción comenzó a sonar en todo el set.

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack

Para sorpresa de todos excepto los de su equipo, Itachi se abrió la capa de Akatsuki muy sensualmente con los ojos puestos en Rukia. Luego colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo fue bajando muy despacio por su cuerpo hasta. . . ¡Noooo! ¡Nadie lo podía creer!

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)

Entonces Itachi se quitó la remera dejando ver su sexy cuerpo provocando que a las chicas, sobretodo Karin, se les escapara un hilo de baba de la boca.

Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

Luego, el Uchiha fue hasta donde estaba Rukia y le tendió la mano como invitándola a bailar con él. La shinigami no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo sino que más bien estaba en un trance. Y sin apartarle los ojos de encima, subió al escenario con él.

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

Entonces, Itachi comenzó a bailar junto a Rukia con movimientos lentos y sensuales sin apartarle la vista de encima. Un instante después sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de la shinigami y. . .

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

De quien sabe donde salió disparada una onda negra que lo golpeó directamente a Itachi y lo mandó directo a la mesa de Akatsuki.

-¿Ichigo?

-No te podemos dejar sólo ni un par de minutos. ¿Eh?- le dijo Ichigo usando una ridícula remera que decía Uke en rosa.

-JAJAJA Yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Rukia.- habló Renji acercándoce al escenario de tras del Kurosaki.

-¡A mi no me gusta Rukia!

-Y entonces ¿Por qué lo atacaste a Itachi?

-Porque este es un programa para niños y lo que estaba haciendo es material de adultos.

-¡Ichigo idiota! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de la nada e interrumpir todo?!- saltó la shinigami.

-¿Cómo qué por qué? O sea que tú querías. . .

-¡No! ¡No seas idiota! Es que interrumpiste el baile de Itachi y. . . Y ahora tenemos que repetirlo ¿No?

-¡¿Repetirlo?! No hay tiempo para eso, Rukia. Decía quien es el ganador así vamos a comerciales.

-De todos modos ya sabemos quien va a ganar.- dijo Renji.

-¡Silencio! El ganador es. . .

-Dale, Rukia. Decilo de una vez que tenemos que empezar con los preparativos del próximo juego.

-¿Cuál es, Renji?- le preguntó Ichigo.

-Creo que es Canta conmigo o algo así. Todavía no decidí el nombre.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó aún más fuerte Rukia.- ¡Cállense los dos! El ganador es. . . ¡Akatsuki!

-Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba.

-¡Cierra la boca, Renji!

-Nos vemos en el próximo bloque. ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Bueno, este fuel el capitulo 6 de este loco fic que espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews que me alegran el día y que siempre respondo!**

**Ojalá que no haya traumado a nadie con el baile de Sakon pero es que tenía que ponerlo. Se me ocurrió un día y simplemente no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza XD El baile de Gaara y Lee del Carameldansen realmente existe y si quieren pueden verlo en youtube. Solamente pongan "Gaara and Lee carameldansen" y seguro que lo van a encontrar. Me encantó ese baile desde el primer día que lo ví y hasta me lo bajé a la compu :D Lamentablemente el baile de Itachi no tiene video ni nada. Lo siento mucho, ya sé que a más de una persona la dejé con ganas de más pero es un programa para chicos ¿No, Ichigo? XD**

**En fin, me despido. . . Sayonara!**


	7. Canta solo

**N/A: Hola a todos y mil gracias por leerme y dejarme sus reviews! Soy muy feliz! :D En fin, acá les traigo el capitulo 7 con un nuevo desafío que espero que les guste mucho. ¡Empecemos!**

Capitulo 7: Canta solo

Hichiri no hana, una canción que ya todos se sabían de memoria, empezó a sonar por todo el estudio mientras que varias cámaras mostraban a los 30 participantes en sus respectivas mesas. Konoha saludaba con la mano a la audiencia tranquilamente. Akatsuki estaba mucho más animado sonriéndoles a las cámaras y hasta algunos hacían poses. Por otro lado, al menos la mitad de Hebi + 5 del sonido levantaba carteles hechos a mano que decían "¡Por favor vótenos de una puta vez!" "¡Ayúdenos a ganar!" "Vota a Sasuke o te asesino"

Entonces la música se fue apagando poco a poco y Renji entró corriendo al set y a dar vueltas por todos lados.

-¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola a los niños! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo están en casa? ¡Hola a las mamás también! ¡Holaaaaaa!

-¡Cállate de una vez, Renji!- le gritó Ichigo sentado en el medio de la mesa de los conductores.- Basta con que saludes una vez.

-Pero es que ayer a las 4 de la tarde estaba viendo la televisión y vi que en todos los programas saludan así a la audiencia.

-Es verdad que lo hacen ¡Pero es odioso! ¡Me ponen nervioso cada vez que hacen eso! Te saludan como 10 veces y siempre igual ¿Creen que somos sordos? Tsk

-Bueno, no lo hago más.- se resignó sentándose en la silla a la izquierda de Ichigo.

-Bien. Hola a todos los que nos están viendo y muchas gracias por sintonizarnos día a día.- dijo a la cámara.- Como ya deben saber, Akatsuki es el equipo con más puntos hasta ahora seguido por Konoha que está empatando con Hebi + 5 del sonido. ¡Qué nombre tan largo!

-No se nos ocurrió otro.- se defendió Sasuke.

-¡Y ya llegamos a la mitad del programa! Un aplauso por favor.

Algunos aplauden da mala gana.

-¡Pónganle un poco de entusiasmo!- exclamó Renji.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte.- dijo Pein cruzado de brazos.

-¡Vos me vas a obedecer te guste o no! ¡Aplaudí!

-No lo molestes más, Renji.

-¡Pero no me respetan!

-Bueno, después te quejas con Byakuya. ¡Empecemos con el siguiente juego que se llama. . .!

-¡Canta solo!- terminó la frase Renji.

De inmediato todos los presentes se quedaron en un silencio profundo que sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de un grillo que había puesto Colude.

CRI CRICRI CRI

-¿Canta solo?

-Si, ese es el nombre que elegí para este juego.

-Pero. . . Es muy triste.

-Es lo mismo que el Sing Along pero en castellano porque acá hablamos castellano, no inglés.

-Si, es verdad pero. . .sigo pensando que queda mejor el Sing Along.

-¡No me gusta el inglés y punto!

-Pero si tú fuiste el que quiso que el programa se llamara Challenge X.

-Esa fue idea de Kuchiki taichou, no mía. Y a mi me contrataron para conducir Y para ponerle los nombres a los desafíos. ¿Algún problema?

-¡Si! ¡Tenemos un problema!- entró gritando Rukia corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta que llegó a su puesto a la derecha de Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

-Pasa que en el piso de arriba están filmando Kingdom Hearts. . .

-¿La película?- inquirió Renji?

-¡Qué se yo! Bueno, el problema es que me acaban de decir que el protagonista este. . . ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Sora.

-Si, ése. ¡Le robaron la espada!

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron todos los presentes.

-¡¿Le robaron la llave a Sora?!

-¡No va a poder matar a los heartles ni a los nobodies!

-¡Es el fin!

-¡Xemnas tendrá Kingdom Hearts!

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estaban filmando Kingdom Hearts en el piso de arriba?!

-¡Si, yo quería ver a Riku!- exclamó Karin.

-¡¿Qué decis, tarada?! ¡Roxas es mejor!- saltó Sakura.

-¡Qué no! ¡Riku!

-¡Roxas!

-¡Axel!- se sumó Konan.

-¡¿Qué Axel?! ¡Vos no te metas ciega!

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Rukia y todos la obedecieron.- Es obvio que además de un asesino hay un ladrón entre nosotros.

De repente todas las cabezas miraron a la misma persona.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran a mí?- dijo Suijetsu con aire despreocupado.

-Ay no se. Será porque. . . ¡Querés tener un millón de espadas no sé para qué!- saltó la de gafas.

-Nadie te habló, Karin.

-¡No me calles maldito infeliz!

¡ZAS! Una cachetada para Suigetsu pero éste parecía no sentir nada sino que la mano de Karin lo atravesó como si de agua se tratara.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes!- exclamó Ichigo.- ¡Ninjas renegados, asesinos, delincuentes, ladrones y hasta algunos se creen dioses!

-No te metas conmigo, mortal.- lo amenazó Pein.

-¡Nosotros estamos haciendo un programa de televisión para que ustedes no comiencen una guerra y no hacen más que matar a un par de payasos y robarle una llave espada a un chico de 16! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-. . .

-Ya me cansé de este asunto.

-Por favor no me digas que ahora vas a volver a ser I y vas a tratar de atrapar al responsable.- dijo Renji temiendo lo peor.

-No, no. Durante el corte voy a llamar a un profesional para que se encargue de esto.

-Bueno, ya nos fuimos un poco del tema.- comentó Rukia.

-Como siempre.

-Ok ¡Empecemos con el nuevo juego que es. . .!

-Canta solo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no. Elegí otro nombre, Renji. Ése es muy triste.

-Rukia, el nombre ya está. Si no te gusta andá a quejarte con Kuchiki taichou.

-No, mejor empezamos de una vez. ¡Tienen tres minutos para decidir quien va a cantar y que canción! ¡Suerte!

Al acto, los tres equipos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos tal y como había ocurrido siempre.

En la mesa de Akatsuki. . .

-Bueno, es obvio que Sasori sama es el que tiene la mejor voz de nosotros, hum.- dijo Deidara.

-¿Pinocho?- saltó Kakuzu.- Él es de madera, no puede cantar ni en la ducha.

-¡Yo quiero cantar!- comenzó a saltar Tobi.- ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡No, Tobi hum!- lo calló Deidara.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué mi senpai prefiere a Sasori sama a Tobi?! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Porque Sasori sama no me saca de quicio hum!

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Mi senpai odia a Tobi! ¡Buaaaaaa!

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¿Se pueden callar los dos?-los interrumpió Hidan.- Tenemos que elegir a alguien.

-¡Yo!

-¿Tú, Kisame?

-¡Si! A mi me encanta cantar y la verdad que lo hago muy bien.

-Apoyo a Deidara.- dijo Itachi sin mirar al hombre tiburón.- Sasori debería cantar.

-¿Por qué no me apoyas, Itachi san? Creí que éramos amigos. . .

-Cantas muy mal, Kisame y creo que un amigo de verdad debería decírtelo.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-¡Qué llorones que son!

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!- continuaba llorando el azul.

-¡Por Jashin sama que se calle!

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-¡Me va a romper lo tímpanos!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Kisame, obedece a tu dios y a tu líder y deja de llorar!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?!- preguntó Pein tapándose los oídos inútilmente.

-¡Quiero cantar! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Cantá si querés pero dejá de llorar así!

-¡Gracias, Pein sama!

Victorioso, Kisame se despidió de su líder y se fue a reunirse con los conductores del programa para decirles que canción iba a cantar.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-Necesitamos un milagro para ganar.- dijo Kidomaru muy serio.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó Sasuke a nadie en especial.- ¿Alguien sabe cantar?

-¡Si! ¡Yo sé cantar Sasuke kun!- saltó de alegría Karin sin despegarse del brazo del Uchiha.

-Karin, creo que no escuchaste bien.- le dijo Suijetsu.- Preguntó si alguien sabe CANTAR no GRITAR.

-¡Yo no grito!

-No, claro que no.

-¡No te burles de mí! Además, yo tengo una voz hermosa.

-Si, claro. . .

-¡Canto bien, pedazo de atún gigante!

-Si yo soy un atún, entonces ¿Tú qué eres? Ah, si. Una perra.

-¡Te voy a matar!

¡ZAS! Segunda cachetada para Suijetsu pero al igual que la vez anterior, no sintió nada de dolor.

-¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?- preguntó Sasuke con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-. . .

-¿Nadie?

-. . .

-Entonces ve tu, Karin.- le dijo sin mirarla.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Te amo Sasuke kun!

Y diciendo esto, le dio un fuerte abrazo al ojinegro para luego soltarlo e irse hacia donde estaban Ichigo, Rukia y Renji.

En la mesa de Konoha. . .

-Un concurso de canto. . . ¡Que complicado!- se quejaba Shikamaru.

-¿Alguien sabe cantar?- preguntó Chouji.

-Desde niño sé que mi destino no es ser cantante así que nunca canté en mi vida.- comentó Neji.

-Yo canté en un ending y la gente dijo que ése era uno de los peores.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Lee.

-¡Yo sé cantar dattebayo!

-¡No seas tonto, Naruto!- le gritó Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza.- ¡Tú ya jugaste así que no puedes jugar de nuevo!

-Eres mala, Sakura chan.

-Yo sé cantar.- dijo como si nada Sai y todo giraron para verlo mejor.

-¿En serio?- dijeron los demás completamente sorprendidos.

-Si.

-Y. . . ¿Cantas bien?

-Si.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Andá para allá ahora mismo a cantar que tenemos que ganar dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto empujando a Sai por la espada para que caminara más rápido hacia el frente del set.

-Bien señores y señoras ya tenemos a nuestros tres participantes de hoy.- dijo Rukia una vez reunidos Kisame, Karin y Sai en medio del escenario.- Y me acaban de decir que acaba de llegar nuestro invitado secreto de hoy. Con ustedes. . . ¡Chad!

Entonces varias luces de colores iluminaron una puerta a un costado del escenario. A los pocos segundos apareció por allí, un hombre muy alto con el cabello marrón tapándole gran parte de la cara. Y en su hombro izquierdo había un pequeño muñeco con forma de tortuga que saludaba a la cámara con una mano.

-Siéntate aquí Chado.- le dijo Ichigo mostrándole una silla junto a la mesa de los conductores.

-Gracias, Ichigo.- respondió y luego se sentó.

-También vino Nova ¿eh?

-Si.

-¿Cómo estás, Nova?

-Bien.- dijo el pequeño peluche sentándose sobre la mesa.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo que es!- exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vieron? Ustedes tienen ranas y perros y nosotros a Nova.- dijo orgullosa Rukia.

-¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?!- saltaron Rin Rin y Colud.

-¡¿Quién los quiere a ustedes si tenemos a Nova?!

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez?- los interrumpió Renji.

-Bueno, bueno. Las reglas son las siguientes- comenzó a hablar Ichigo.- Cada uno de los participantes de este reto deberán cantar una canción cualquiera. Los conductores-jurados, o sea nosotros, decidiremos quien es el ganador por votación pero la opinión de Chado es la más importante por ser nuestro invitado especial. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Puedo empezar yo?- preguntó Kisame.

-Parece que estás muy emocionado ¿eh? Bueno, el escenario es todo tuyo.

El azul tomó un micrófono que le entregó Renji y se paró en medio del set. Por su parte, Karin y Sai se movieron un poco hacia uno de los costados.

-Cloud ¿Tienes las canciones?

-¡Si! ¡Aquí mismo las tengo!

-Bien, ya puedes ponerle play.

-¡Como digas, Ichigo!

Entonces las luces del programa se apagaron todas a la vez e inmediatamente después se encendió una solitaria luz blanca que iluminó sólo a Kisame. Y una música movediza empezó a sonar. . .

-_Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son. Y sueñas con ir arriba, y qué gran equivocación! ¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación? ¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?_

-Ésta la conozco. . .- se escuchó la voz de Tobi desde la mesa de Akatsuki.

-_Bajo del mar, bajo del mar. Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz_

-¡Es la de La Sirenita!- exclamó entusiasmado el de la máscara.

-_Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar. Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos. Bajo el mar._

-Ah, ya sé cuál es.- dijo Suijetsu.- Yo también me sé la letra.

-_Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad. Los peces allá están tristes, sus casas son de cristal. La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser. Si al dueño le apetece, a mí me van a comer_

-_Bajo el mar_.- cantaban los tres.

De repente la música dejó de sonar y se encendieron las luces de todo el lugar. Toda la mesa de Akatsuki excepto Tobi tenían una profunda mirada de odio clavada en Kisame. Los de Hebi + 5 del sonido veían mal a Suijetsu como si no pudieran creer que él también cantara ese tipo de canciones. Los de Konoha intentaban por todos los medios no reírse pero Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Lee simplemente no pudieron contenerse y se reían a más no poder. Por su parte, los conductores estaban incluso más tentados que los de la aldea de la hoja. Renji estaba en el piso con una especie de ataque de convulsiones, Ichigo golpeaba la mesa con el puño una y otra vez y Rukia no paraba de reírse con el micrófono cerca. Sólo Chad y Nova parecían no estar afectados por la canción de Kisame.

-Jajajajjajajajaja ¡No puedo más!- decía Renji mientras intentaba sentarse en su silla nuevamente.

-¡Mi hermanita Yuzu canta Bajo el mar! Jajajjaa- se reía Ichigo.- ¡Nunca pensé que un asesino fuera a cantar esa canción!

-Jajajajajaja Chicos, chicos.- los llamaba Rukia. Yo sé que es difícil pero tenemos que votar seriamente Jajajaja

-Bueno, yo empiezo.- dijo el Abarai sentándose bien y acercándose al micrófono. Se le quedó mirando a Kisame a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que. . .- Jajajaja ¡No puedo hacerlo! Jajajjaa ¡No puedo ni mirarlo! Jajajaja

-Ok Lo hago yo.- dijo Ichigo tomando el micrófono.- Kisame, no era lo que esperaba escuchar de un miembro de Akatsuki pero ganas algunos puntos por habernos hecho reír tanto. ¿Rukia?

-Si, yo quiero hablar. Admito que al principio del programa te tenía un poco de miedo porque sos un hombre pez ¡Pero ahora me das mucha risa! Jajajjaaja En serio que me matas de la risa pero el reto consistía en cantar bien y la verdad que en eso fallaste. ¿Chad?

-Hum.

-¿Nova, algo para decir?

-No.

-Bien. Kisame, ya puedes ir a sentarte a tu mesa. ¡Akatsuki tiene prohibido asesinar a cualquiera de sus miembros!

Como era de esperarse, todo Akatsuki fulminaba con la mirada a Kisame mientras este se sentaba en su asiento junto a Itachi con la cabeza baja.

-Kisame- lo llamó el Uchiha.- Te falta armonía, originalidad, vocalización, respiración, ritmo, melodía, tono, expresividad. . .

-¡No me molestes, Itachi!

-¡Sigamos con Karin!- dijo Rukia al cabo de unos minutos.- Karin, realmente esperamos que lo tuyo sea más serio que lo de Kisame.

-Y lo va a ser pero antes de empezar a cantar quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial.

-No tenemos tiempo para. . .

-¡Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi Sasuke kun porque lo amo mucho mucho!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR PERRA!- saltó Sakura de inmediato.

-¡Tranquilízate, Sakura chan!- intentaba calmarla Naruto tomándola por los brazos.- ¡Ayúdame, cejotas!

-¡Hi!

Entonces Lee se unió al Uzumaki.

-¡Silencio todos!- ordenó Rukia.- Cloud, poné la música.

-¡Si, Kuchiki san!

Al igual que antes, las luces se apagaron dejando el set en penumbras y una luz blanca descendió desde el techo iluminando a Karin que se encontraba de pié en medio del escenario. Y la música comenzó. . .

-_Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on_

-¡Es la canción de Titanic, Sakura san!- decía Lee.

-_Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on_

-¡¿Cómo se atreve esa perra en dedicarle esa canción a Sasuke kun?!- gritaba Sakura.

-_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my Herat. And my heart will go on and on_

-¡Te amo senpai!- decía Tobi intentando abrazar a Deidara en medio de la oscuridad.

-_Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're one_

-¡Suéltame Tobi hum!

-_Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on_

-¡Esta mierda de canción siempre me hace llorar!- decía llorando Tayuya.

-_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my Herat. And my heart will go on and on_

-¡Sasukeeeeeeee! ¡Vuelve baka!- lloraba cierto rubio.

-_There is some love that will not go Hawai_

-¡Por Jashin voy a llorar!- exclamó Hidan.

-_You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my Herat. And my heart will go on and on_

Poco a poco la música comenzó a bajar hasta que terminó y se encendieron las luces del set. Algunos estaban llorando, otros escondían sus caras aún con lágrimas en los ojos, había quienes se limpiaban rápidamente la cara con lo que fuera que encontrasen a mano, otros intentaban actuar como si nada y otros. . .

-Sasuke ¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó Suijetsu al Uchiha que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos a modo de almohada.

-Claro que no, Suijetsu. Sólo me dormí un rato.- respondió aunque sin levantar la cabeza y evitando mirar a su compañero.

-Odio las canciones en inglés pero ésta siempre me vuelve sentimental.- decía Renji tomando uno de los pañuelos de Rukia.

-¡Hermoso!- exclamaba una y otra vez la shinigami aún limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¡Muy romántico!

-Personalmente estoy harto de esta canción pero no sé porque siempre me hace llorar.- decía Ichigo limpiándose la cara con un brazo. ¿Algo para decir Chado?

-Hum.- dijo Chad haciendo la señal del Ok con la mano.

-¿Nova?

-Lindo.

-¡Perfecto Karin!- aplaudió Rukia emocionada.- Puedes sentarte en tu mesa.

Entonces la de gafas fue a sentarse con el resto de su equipo pero cuando iba a tomar del brazo de nuevo a Sasuke vio que simplemente no podía moverlo. Él seguía con la cabeza completamente oculta con sus brazos a modo de almohada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke kun?

-No. Sólo está durmiendo.

-¡Qué pase el siguiente rápido antes de que me llore la vida!- exclamó Ichigo.

Esta vez fue Sai quien se paró en medio del escenario. Se apagaron todas las luces excepto una blanca que iluminaba al cantante. Entonces empezó la música y. . .

-_Esto va Suave, sabe bien suave. Suave, suave, sabe bien suave…Esto va Suave. Quieres un poco de casabe pa' ver como sabe_

-¿Qué mierda está cantando?- se quejaba Tayuya.- No se entiende nada.

-Aunque no quepa, métele con pepa de pura sepa les someto a cualquier arepa. Me voy con to'o y jakeka, pa que lo sepas. Yo se que tu quieres chuparme las kenepas.

-¡Por Jashin, más respeto!

-_Aunque no sean de ponce. No importa que no sean ni de oro, ni de plata, ni de bronce. Lo que sé es que te gusta el roce, también sé que te gusta mi elefante como tose._

-¿De qué elefante está hablando senpai?- le preguntaba un inocente Tobi a Deidara.

-_Échate pa' lao… cambia la pose. Quiero escucharte con diferentes voces. Métele chambon que ya mismo son las doce y te quiero dar pa' bajo hasta las catorce. A ti te gusta montar y que te monten. . ._

-¡Cortá la música, Cloud!- saltó Rukia.

De inmediato las luces se encendieron y la música dejó de escucharse. Todos los de la mesa de Konoha intentaban taparse sus caras rojas como semáforos mientras que el resto fulminaba a Sai con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cantar esas cosas en vivo en un programa para niños?!- decía Ichigo.

-¡Es una falta de responsabilidad y de respeto!- seguía Renji.

-Hum.

-Tiene razón.- agregó Nova.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de la libertad de expresión?

-¡Anda a sentarte a tu asiento! Konoha, recuerden que no pueden asesinar a nadie.

Sai fue a sentarse como si nada junto a sus compañeros que miraban para otro lado simulando no conocerlo.

-¿Te gustó mi canción, Naruto kun?

-¡¿Qué si me gustó?! ¡Eres un pervertido Sai!

-Dejen de gritar los de Konoha.- ordenó Rukia.- ¡Es momento de decir al ganador y ese es. . .!

-¡Karin!- dijeron todos los conductores al mismo tiempo mientras que Chad volvía a hacer el Ok con la mano y Nova sonreía a la cámara.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané, Sasuke kun!- saltaba intentando apoderarse en vano del brazo del Uchiha.- ¡Esto demuestra que el amor lo puede todo!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- gritaba Sakura siendo contenida nuevamente por Naruto y Lee.

-¡Señores, esto deja a Hebi + 5 del sonido con 2 puntos, Konoha con 1 punto y Akatsuki a la cabeza con 3!- anunciaba Ichigo.- ¡Pero esto puede cambiar en cualquier momento así que no se despeguen del televisor que muy pronto volvemos con más Challenge X!

-¡Y el próximo desafío será uno en el que nuestros participantes deberán actuar!

-¿Actuar, Renji?

-¡Así es, Ichigo! ¡Van a actuar y será mejor que no se lo pierdan si quieren ver a sus personajes favoritos más escrachados que nunca!

-¡Eso sólo se ve en este programa!

-Hora de despedirnos. . .

-¡Sayonara!- saludaron todos a la cámara.

**Continará. . .**

**¿Les gustó? Jajajaja Realmente disfruté mucho escribir este cap XD Por si aún no se dieron cuenta, voy a escrachar a casi todos los personajes de estas dos series. ¡De mi nadie se salva! ¡Buajajajajaja! XD **

**Momento de hacer aclaraciones. La primer canción es la de la película La Sirenita. Se llama Bajo el Mar aunque creo que es imposible que no la conozcan. La segunda canción es el tema de Titanic que no me acuerdo como se llama pero si escriben Titanic theme o tema de Titanic en Internet, seguramente van a encontrarlo. La canción que canta Sai es Suave de Calle 13 y auque al jurado no le gustó a mi me encanta XD Por cierto, la canción sigue un poco más (también la de La Sirenita)**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó mientras cantaban y después? Tobi declarando su amor a Deidara XD ¡Me encanta Tobi! Pero el TobiDei lo veo como algo más gracioso que romántico así que no creo que haya más. Cierta persona que gritó "¡Sasukeeeeeee! ¡Vuelve baka!" durante la canión romántica y al mismo tiempo Sasuke ¿Lloraba? Se los dejó a su imaginación. . . :3 Pero recuerden que este es un fic de humor y no uno romántico así que no creo que haya mucho más de esto más adelante.**

**¿Y quién habrá robado la keyblade de Sora? Eso y lo del asesinato de los payasos se aclarará más adelante. . . ¿Y el profecional que va a contratar Ichigo? Mmm ¿Quién podrá ser? Mmm ¿No saben? ¡Yo sí y no se los voy a decir! Buajajaja XD**

**Me encantaría darles un spoiler del siguiente reto pero la verdad es que no puedo decirles nada más de lo que ya le dijo Renji T.T ¡ES que todavía no lo pensé bien y se me acaba de ocurrir!**

**Nos vemos en el cap 8. . . No se olviden de sus reviews. . . ¡Y no me maten por haber hecho que ganara Karin pero esa canción me llega al alma ToT! ¡Sayonara!**


	8. Luces Cámaras Escrache

**N/A: Hola a todos mis lectores que los quiero mucho! :D Perdón por la demora pero aquí les traigo un nuvo cap y ¡Tengo una muy buena excusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Es que en este cap los participantes van a actuar escenas de tres películas diferentes ¡Y tuve que buscarlas en Internet para copiar los diálogos! Mucho trabajo, en serio :S Pero me quedó muy bien :D Los que no saben NADA de Star Wars, Matrix y Harry Potter puede que estén medio perdidos. . . ¡Pero lénalo igual que me esforcé mucho y está muy bueno!**

Capitulo 8: Luces. . . Cámaras. . . ¡Escarches!

Cloud le puso play a la canción tema del programa y de inmediato las cámaras se encendieron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a moverse por todo el set mostrando a los 30 participantes y los conductores. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora todos los ninjas estaban corriendo de un lado para el otro con mucha prisa a la vez que hablaban por sus celulares y se gritaban los unos a los otros.

-¡Demonios Kabuto!- le gritaba Tayuya a su celular.- ¡Vas a mover tu culo hasta el programa a ayudarnos te guste o no! ¡Maldición, me cortó!

-A ver. . . pasame el celu.- le dijo Suijetsu.- Escuchame, Kabuto. ¿Eh? Suijetsu habla. Si, ya sé que nunca nos vimos pero escuchame. Esto no es una broma ni nada. Es una orden. ¿De quién? Del señor estática que está acá conmigo. Si, ése. El que mató a Orochimaru. Si y. . .

-Decile que si no viene lo voy a anotar en mi lista de venganzas justo debajo de Itachi.- le habló Sasuke.

-Mira, acá dice que piensa vengarse de vos si no venís en 10 minutos. Si, 10 minutos y no me importa que esté en la otra punta del mundo.- dijo cortante para luego apagar el celular y entregárselo a su dueña.

Mientras tanto los de Akatsuki tenían sus propios problemas. . .

-Eto. . . ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó inocentemente Kisame.- No conocemos a nadie afuera del programa.

-¡Pidámosle ayuda a Jashin sama!

-¡Jashin no existe, Hidan!

-¡No hables así de mi dios, Kakuzu!

-Si realmente existiera no estaríamos en este problema.

-Lo que pasa es que Jashin sama nos está probando.- decía el peliblanco mirando hacia el techo.- ¡Jashin sama, gracias por esta prueba de fe!

-Jajajaja ¡Hidan le habla a las luces del techo!- se reía Tobi señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estoy hablando con Jashin sama!

-¡Vamos a perder!- lloriqueaba Kisame.

En la mesa de Konoha. . .

-¿Hola? ¿Hinata?- le hablaba Naruto a su celular.- Si, soy yo. Eto. . . ¿Hinata? Oe, Hinata. ¡Hinata contestame!

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Neji sentado frente a una computadora que quien sabe de donde la había sacado.

-No sé dattebayo. Escuché algo como un golpe o una caída y Hinata no me responde. . .

-Sakura ¿Pudiste contactarte con Ino?

-No. Tiene su celular apagado la cerda esa. ¡Justo cuando la necesitamos!- se lamentaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Y si llamamos a Temari?- inquirrió Chouji.- ¿Tenés su número, Shikamaru?

-No.

-Pero. . . ¿No estaban saliendo?

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo es que no tenés su número?!

-Nunca se lo pedí. Es muy problemático recordar tantos números. . .

-Esperen. . .- comenzó a decirles el Hyuga mientras hacía clic varias veces y presionaba algunas teclas.- Tengo a Ten Ten conectada al msn.

-¡Decile que venga rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo dattebayo!

Entonces Naruto hizo a un lado a Neji y empezó a presionar varios botones al azar bastante fuerte y. . .

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Naruto?!

-Reinició la máquina.- respondió el Hyuga haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse y no matar a su propio compañero.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Subimasen. . .

-¡BAKA!- le gritó Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Mientras los 3 equipos hacían lo imposible, los shinigamis se dedicaban simplemente a observarlos tranquilamente hasta que una cámara los enfocó a ellos.

-¡Buenos días querida audiencia!- saludó Ichigo.

-¡Y también buenas noches para los que nos sintonizan en nuestro horario nocturno!- agregó Rukia.

-Les agradecemos a todos por vernos día a día y por enviarnos sus mensajes. Ya saben que pueden preguntarnos cualquier cosa. . . o decirnos algún comentario. . . o una idea. . . o si quieren que se lea algo durante el programa. . .

-¡A nadie le interesa eso, Ichigo!- lo cayó Renji.

-Es cierto. Por poco me olvido de decirles que hoy tendremos entre nosotros a Inoue Orihime. . .

-¡Eso tampoco!

-Y que producción, o sea Rukia, ya contactó a un detective que se encarará de encontrar al asesino y al ladrón que está entre nosotros. . .

-¡Eso no! ¡Lo del sexto juego baka!

-Ya iba a eso. . . Señoras y señores, el juego de hoy es. . .

-¡Luces. . . Cámaras. . . Escarche!

-¡Porque nos encanta escachar a nuestros no tan queridos ninjas!

-Y como se habrán dado cuenta, están pasando por un mal momento.

-Y eso es porque ya les hemos explicado el juego durante el corte para que tuvieran más tiempo para organizarse.

-Aunque organizarse es lo último que hacen.- comentó Rukia observando como Tobi iba hasta las otras mesas para preguntar inocentemente si tenían algún conocido que les sobrase.

-En fin, ahora nos centraremos en explicarles las reglas a ustedes.- comenzó a decir Ichigo.- Cada equipo debe elegir a un miembro para que actúe algo para nosotros.

-¡Pero no se escarcharán solos porque deberán hacerlo con un alguien más!

-Y ese es el problema existencial que tienen ya que debe ser alguien que esté fuera del programa y que pueda llegar aquí en 10 minutos. Si no lo logran simplemente pierden el desafío.

-Mientras esperamos a que se cumpla ese lapso de tiempo conozcamos a nuestra invitada. . . ¡Inoue Orihime!

Cuando acabó de decir esto, todas las luces enfocaron la puerta principal del set. Comenzó a salir un humo colorido por el piso y finalmente apareció Inoue. Ella traía puesto una remera roja que dejaba ver su delgada cintura y una pollera larga que le hacía juego. Con su cabello suelto se acercó al escritorio de los conductores mientras saludaba a las cámaras con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado Chad.

-¿Cómo estás, Inoue?- le preguntó Rukia.

-¡Bien bien! ¡Estoy muy emocionada por este programa! ¡Y muchas gracias por invitarme!

-No hay de que, Inoue. Dime. . . ¿Estás al tanto de lo que sucede en este juego?

-Si, Kurosaki kun ya me contó todo durante el corte.

-¿Te dijo que tú eres quien decidirá al ganador de este juego?

-¿Eh? ¡No me dijiste eso!- exclamó con los ojos fijos en el pelinaranja que parecía estar en otro mundo mientras miraba como algunos participantes se sacaban fotos con los celulares mientras esperaban que sus compañeros llegaran al estudio.

-Supongo que lo olvidé.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de algo tan importante?!

-Sólo lo olvidé.

-¡Pero yo no soy la indicada para juzgar a los demás! ¿No puede hacerlo otra persona?

-No.- negó Rukia con la cabeza.- Ishida nos ayudó en el primer juego y Chad vino en el anterior. No nos queda nadie más.

-¿Y si viniera algún capitán? Eso subiría el raiting. . .

-Ya vinieron Komamura taichou y Nii sama. No podemos pedirles a los del Gotei 13 que envíen a nadie más. Sería un abuso.

-¡Pero no estoy lista!

-Inoue.- la llamó Ichigo.- Sólo tienes que elegir a un equipo, nada más. Estas exagerando.

-Como siempre.- agregó por lo bajo Renji.

-¡Ya llegaron los tres participantes del exterior!- se escuchó la voz de Cloud por el altoparlante.

-¡Bien! ¡Diles que pasen!

A la orden de Ichigo todas las luces volvieron a iluminar la misma puerta por la que había entrado hacía unos minutos Inoue. El humo se empezó a notar y poco a poco comenzaron a salir los conocidos de los 3 equipos.

-Queridos televidentes. . . con ustedes. . . ¡Ten Ten!

La primera en entrar era una chica con el cabello recogido en una especie de doble rodete. Traía puesto una remera blanca, unos pantalones rojos y detrás de ella y una enorme mochila. Ella saludó a la cámara con una mano y luego se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los de Konoha haciendo una especie de ola con los brazos que obviamente no habían ensayado previamente.

-¡Chicos, traje un millón de cosas para lo del desafío!- les dijo mostrándoles el interior de la mochila.

-¡WOW!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Con esto no podemos perder dattebayo!

-¿Y quién va a actuar conmigo?

-Eto. . .

-¡Cállense de una vez los de Konoha!- les gritó Renji.

-¿Podemos seguir? Bien. En este juego contamos con la participación de. . . ¡Hatake Kakashi!

Un hombre alto con sólo el ojo derecho visible entró en escena un instante después. Al principio parecía un poco perdido porque no dejaba de ver hacia cierta chica pelinaranja del jurado, pero luego caminó con paso decidido hacia la mesa de Konoha.

-¡Yo!- saludó con su ojito feliz.

-Llega tarde, Kakashi sensei.- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo? ¿Este no es el primer juego?

-¡Es el sexto dattebayo!- le gritó Naruto fuera de sí.- ¡Nos prometiste que ibas a venir a ayudarnos en este programa y nunca viniste dattebayo!

-Si, y por eso tuvo que participar Akamaru.- agregó Kiba.

-¡Guau!

-Pero. . . Es que me encontré con una viejita que venía del Carrefour y tenía unas 100 bolsas en ambas manos y no podía dejarla sola así que como buen ninja que soy, tomé las bolsas y las llevé hasta su casa.

-¿Y cómo es que eso le tomó tanto tiempo?

-Verás. Ella era una viejita que vivía en la sima del Himalaya y. . .

-¡Mentiroso!

-Disculpe. . .- dijo una voz detrás del Hatake.

De inmediato todos giraron la cabeza. Quien les había hablado no era otra que la única chica en todo Akatsuki, Konan.

-Hatake Kakashi, nosotros lo llamamos. Por favor venga conmigo.

-Bueno.- respondió como si nada.

-¡¿EH?!- exclamaron los de la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Vas a seguirla Kakashi sensei?- preguntó Naruto viendo como el jounin seguía a la peliazul.

-Si. A una mujer linda no se le niega nada, Naruto.- respondió con su ojo feliz.

-¿Ya terminaron con su charla?- los interrumpió Renji.- ¡Qué pase de una vez Kabuto que esto está tardando demasiado!

A la orden del Abarai, un chico alto con el blanco cabello recogido en una cola de caballo se abrió paso a través del molesto humo de la entrada. Y sin decir nada caminó hasta la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido y se sentó en una de las sillas cruzado de brazos.

-Si que se quieren ¿Eh?- comentó Renji.

-Bueno, empecemos con el sexto juego de una vez por todas.

-¡Luces. . . Cámaras. . . Escarche!

-Como tuvieron mucho tiempo para decidirse y todo eso vamos a pasar directamente a las actuaciones. . .

-¡Empecemos con Akatsuki que es el favorito de todos!

-Akatsuki ¿Quién de ustedes va a actuar con Kakashi?- preguntó Renji observando a la malvada organización.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Por fin voy a poder jugar yo! ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

Tobi, saltando por todos lados como si de un niño se tratase, caminó hasta el medio del escenario.

-¡Kakashiiiiiiiii!- lo llamaba a los gritos y moviendo sus manos hacia arriba con entusiasmo.- ¡Vení que tenemos que actuaaaaaaar!

El Hatake y su ojito feliz obedecieron al de la máscara y se acercó a donde él estaba con un pergamino en la mano.

-¡Kuchiosen no jutsu!- gritó el peliplateado colocando la palma de la mano en el pergamino abierto.

De inmediato, sobre aquella insignificante hoja de papel aparecieron una toalla negra, un casco hecho con una bolsa de basura del mismo color que la toalla y dos tubos de luz.

-¿Se puede saber de donde es que sacaron todas esas cosas?

-La toalla es mía, la bolsa de basura me la dio una viejita que venía de Carrefour y los tubos de luz los saqué del techo.- respondió como si nada.

-¡¿Del techo?!- exclamó Renji mirando hacia arriba buscando las luces perdidas.- ¡¿Quién fue el imbecil que sacó los tubos de luz?!

-¡Yo!- respondió felizmente Tobi.- Son los tubos de luz con los que habla Hidan.

-¡Yo no hablo con los tubos de luz!

-Bueno bueno. ¿Se tranquilizan un poco o lo terminamos acá?- los interrumpió Ichigo y al ver que nadie contestaba continuó hablando.- Ok Vamos a seguir. Tobi y Kakashi, el escenario es suyo.

El silencio reinó en todo el set. Las luces se concentraron sólo en iluminar a los dos participantes que comenzaron a prepararse. Tobi se puso el casco extraño hecho de una bolsa de basura sobre su cabeza sin quitarse su máscara y la toalla alrededor del cuello.

Entonces ambos tomaron los tubos de luz y comenzaron a pelear. Golpeaban los tubos de luz encendidos sacando chispas y hasta vidrio mientras caminaban por todo el estudio.

-Estas derrotado.- le dijo Tobi cambiando un poco la voz.- Resistir es inútil. No me obligues a destruirte como hizo el Cuarto.

De repente Tobi blandió el tubo de luz y le rozó una mano a Kakashi que rápidamente escondió dentro de su remera simulando que se la había cortado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-No hay escapatoria. No me obligues a destruirte, Kakashi Todavía no te has dado cuenta de tu importancia, sólo has empezado a descubrir tu poder. Únete a mí y yo completaré tu entrenamiento. Combinando nuestras fuerzas podemos acabar con esto y poner orden en el mundo.

-Jamás me uniré a ti.- respondió decidido el Hatake alejándose un poco de su atacante.

-Si conocieras el poder del lado oscuro. El Cuarto no te dijo lo que le pasó a Obito.

-Me dijo lo suficiente. Dijo que tú lo mataste.

-No. Yo soy Obito.

Cuando acabó de decir esto empezó a escucharse la marcha del imperio.

-No. Eso no es verdad. Es imposible.

-Examina tus sentimientos. Sabes que es verdad.

-¡Noooo! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

-Kakashi, tu puedes destruir al Hokage. Ella se ha percatado de eso. Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos el mundo como amigos.

-. . .- Kakashi guardó silencio mientras miraba el piso por unos segundos y luego a Tobi.

-Ven conmigo. Es el único camino.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, el peliplateado simplemente se dejó caer al piso.

-¡Buenisimo!- exclamó Rukia aplaudiendo entusiasmada a la vez que se encendían las luces.

-¡Muy bueno!- agregó Ichigo.

-¡Muy lindo!- dijo sonriente Orhime.

-Si si. Muy bonito todo pero ¡¿Por qué tenían que romper los tubos de luz?!- exclamó Renji.- ¡Los pagó Kuchiki taichou!

-Na na. No te preocupes por algo tan tonto.- dijo como si nada Kakashi mientras se iba a sentar a la mesa de Akatsuki.

-¿Te gustó, Deidara sempai?- preguntó ilusionado el de la máscara con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No me gusta Star Wars, Tobi hum.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!- lloriqueaba el de la mascara.

-Deidara ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Sasori.

-Si hum. No es arte.

-No puedo creer que tenga como compañero a alguien que no sabe apreciar una película en la que los robots juegan un papel muy importante.

-Sasori, tú eras más bien una marioneta que un robot.

-¡Soy un androide y los androides somos robots, Deidara!

-Ahora es el turno de Konoha.- anunció Ichigo.- ¿Quién de ustedes va a. . .?

-¡Nosotros!- saltó Ten Ten tomando a Neji de la mano y conduciéndolo hasta el centro del escenario.

-Muy bien. Pueden empezar cuando quieran.

Entonces Ten Ten le entregó a Neji un par de anteojos negros y un abrigo enorme del mismo color. Él se los puso y su compañera se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Crees en el destino, Ten Ten?- le preguntó Neji caminando tranquilamente cerca de ella.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta la idea de no controlar mi vida.

-Sé exactamente de que estás hablando.- le dijo sentándose en el piso frente a la chica.- Déjame decirte porque estás aquí. Estas aquí porque sabes algo. No puedes explicar ese algo. Pero lo sientes. Lo has sentido toda tu vida. Este mundo tiene algo raro. No sabes que es, pero ahí está. Como una astilla en tu mente volviéndote loca. Esta sensación es la que te ha traído a mí. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?

-¿La Matriz?

-¿Quieres saber lo que es? La Matriz está en todos lados. A nuestro alrededor. Aún aquí, en este mismo cuarto. La ves cuando miras por la ventana o cuando enciendes el televisor. La sientes cuando vas a trabajar. . . cuando vas a la iglesia. . . cuando pagas tus impuestos. Es el mundo que te han puesto sobre los ojos para cegarte la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Que eres una esclava, Ten Ten. Como todos, naciste para ser esclava. Naciste en una prisión que no puedes oler, probar ni tocar. Una prisión para la mente. Desafortunadamente, no puede uno decir a nadie lo que es la Matriz. Necesitas verla con tus propios ojos. Esta es tu última oportunidad. Después no puedes echarte para atrás. Si te tomas la azul- le dijo mostrándole una píldora de ese color en la mano izquierda.-, la historia acaba, despiertas en tu cama y crees lo que tú quieras creer. Si te tomas la roja- le dijo mostrándole una píldora igual a la anterior pero de otro color en su mano derecha.-, te quedas en el País de las Maravillas y te enseño que tan profundo es el hoyo.

Ten Ten escudriñó con los ojos ambas píldoras en silencio hasta que estiró el brazo hacia la de la derecha.

-Recuerda.- la interrumpió Neji.- Sólo te estoy ofreciendo la verdad. Nada más.

Decidida, tomó la píldora roja.

-Cof Cof.- tosía la chica tratando de tragar la píldora.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Aj! ¡Puaj! ¡Graj! ¡Ah! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

-¡Se está ahogando!- exclamaron lo de Konoha al unísono.

-¡Ayúdala, Neji por favor!- le gritó Lee.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el Hyuga fue directo a donde se encontraba su amiga. Se colocó detrás de ella y presionó el estómago de Ten Ten con ambas manos.

-¡CUAJ!

Al instante salió despedida una pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva pastilla roja.

-¡¿Qué mierda me diste?!

-Era un Tic Tac. Nada más.

-¡Esa porquería tenía algo! ¡Casi me muero!

-Que lástima, Konoha. Les estaba saliendo tan bien.- se lamentaba Ichigo.- Se sabían los diálogos de memoria y todo pero el final. . . Muy triste lo suyo.

-Es increíble lo peligrosos que pueden ser los Tic Tac.- comentó Rukia.

-Hebi + 5 del sonido, su turno.

A la señal del Kurosaki, Kabuto se levantó de su asiento seguido por Sakon.

-¡Eh!

-¡Sakon ya participó!

-¡Eso!

-¡No puede jugar otra vez!

-¡Yo no voy a jugar!- negó el del sonido.

-¡Yo si!- agregó la cabeza extra de Sakon.

-Bueno, señores muéstrenos algo digno.- les dijo Ichigo.

Entonces Sakon se colocó una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tomó un rollo de papel higiénico para luego enrolárselo alrededor de su segunda cabeza. Luego ambos se pararon uno frente a otro con un gran espacio entre ellos.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Kabuto.- No. No puede ser. Orochimaru. . Yo. . . Yo pensaba. . .

-Oh si. Con ese dando vueltas quién sospecharía del po po pobre y tar tartamudo Sakon

-Pero aquel día. Durante el examen de chunin. Orochimaru intentó matarme.

-No, buen amigo. ¡Yo intenté matarte! Y créeme que si la capa de Orochimaru no hubiera ardido interrumpiendo mi contacto visual, lo habría conseguido. Aún con Orochimaru murmurando su contrajutsu.

-¿Orochimaru sólo intentaba salvarme?

-Yo sabía que eras un peligro para mí.

-Entonces ¿tú soltaste a la serpiente?

-Si y cuando todos corrían hacia sus casas yo subí hasta la oficina de la Hokage pero Orochimaru fue tras de mí y me impidió entrar. Y lógicamente no volvió a confiar en mí. Pero él no lo entiende. . . Jamás estoy solo. Nunca. Escucha, con este espejo- dijo señalando el objeto imaginario frente a ellos.- veo lo que deseo y me veo con la piedra en la mano pero ¿Cómo la consigo?

-Utiliza al chico.- se escuchó la voz ahogada de Ukon.

-¡Aproxímate Yakushi! ¡Ahora!

Kabuto se acercó indeciso hacia Sakon hasta quedar junto a él.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?

El de gafas actuó como si mirara algo interesante justo delante de él aunque realmente no había nada. Luego, disimulando un poco rozó con la punta de los dedos, uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!

-Estoy dándole la mano al Hokage. He aprobado el examen chunin.

-Miente.- habló Ukon.

-¡Di la verdad! ¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!

-Déjame hablar con él.- le ordenó su segunda cabeza.

-Maestro, aún no estás lo bastante fuerte.

-Tengo suficiente fuerza para esto.

Entonces, Sakon comenzó a quitarse el papel higiénico de la cabeza lentamente hasta dejar a la vista la cabeza de Ukon sobresaliendo detrás de la suya.

-Yakushi Kabuto. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Ukon.

-Si. ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? ¿Ves lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir? Alimentarme de otro como si fuera un vil parásito. La sangre de bijuu me mantiene pero no me proporciona un cuerpo propio. Pero hay algo que si puede hacerlo. Algo que si no estoy equivocado tú lo estas guardado en tu bolsillo.

Al escuchar esto, Kabuto hizo ademán de salir corriendo pero. . .

-¡Detenlo!- le ordenó a Sakon quien hizo un jutsu para invocar una barrera que impedía que Kabuto escapara.- No seas tonto. ¿Para que sufrir una horrible muerte si puedes unirte a mi y vivir?

-¡Jamás!

-Jajaja Poderoso. Tus padres también lo eran. Dime, Kabuto ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a tu madre y a tu padre? Juntos podemos hacer que vuelvan. Sólo pido una cosa a cambio. Así es, Kabuto. No existen ni el bien ni el mal. Sólo existe el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo. Juntos haríamos cosas extraordinarias. Sólo tienes que entregarme la piedra filosofal.

-¡A él Al!

De la nada irrumpieron en medio del set un chico rubio bastante bajo con unas ropas rojas y una enorme armadura gris que lo seguía. El muchacho juntó sus palmas y luego apoyó una mano sobre su brazo derecho y de inmediato este se transformó en una especie de espada. Sin detenerse corrió hasta Kabuto y. . .

-¡¿Cómo entró este enano al estudio?!- se quejaba Renji.

-¡¿Enano?!

El rubio se detuvo en medio de su ataque y fue directo hasta donde se encontraba el Abarai.

-¡¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que se necesita una lupa para verlo?!

-Él no dijo eso Nii san.- le dijo la armadura sujetándolo para que no asesinara a Renji.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en nuestro programa?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Venimos por la piedra filosofal que ÉL tiene.- respondió señalando a Kabuto.

-¿Eres idiota? Esto no es más que una piedra que encontré en la plaza camino aquí.- le explicó mostrándole la insignificante piedra que llevaba en el pantalón.

-Entonces. . . No era la piedra filosofal.- se lamentaba el rubio.

-No te preocupes, Nii san. Ya la encontraremos. Sólo hay que seguir buscando.

-Tienes razón, Al.- respondió nuevamente de buen ánimo.

-Que bueno que se entiendan. Ahora ¡¿Pueden salir del escenario?!

A la orden de Renji, los dos intrusos se fueron por donde vinieron dejando a todos los presentes con cara de WTF?

-Bueno. . . ¿Quién ganó, Inoue?- le preguntó como si nada Ichigo a su amiga.

-Eto. . . Veamos. . . La actuación de Akatsuki fue muy graciosa y bien preparada. . . Uno de los participantes de Konoha tuvo un pequeño problema en medio del juego. . .

-¡¿Pequeño?!- saltó Ten Ten.- ¡Casi me muero por un Tic Tan! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

-Y como Hebi + 5 del sonido no terminó su actuación el ganador es. . .

-¡Akatsuki!- exclamaron todos los conductores y Orihime.

-¡Tomatela, intento de bipolar!- le gritó Zetsu a Sakon.

-¡Gané senpai!

-Te felicito, Tobi hum.- le respondió sin mucho interés.

-Apreciamos tu ayuda, Kakashi.- le dijo Itachi al Hatake.

-No es nada.- respondió con su ojito feliz.- Cualquier cosa por un viejo compañero y. . . una chica tan linda.- agregó dirigiéndose a Konan.

-¡Te prohíbo que le hables así a Konan!- saltó Pein.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque yo lo digo y soy tu dios!

-Bueno señoras y señores, esto ha sido todo por hoy.- comenzó a decir Ichigo.- Nos vemos en el próximo juego que será. . .

-¡Te cogí!

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerle ese nombre?!- exclamó Rukia.- ¡Esto es un programa para niños! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Renji?!

-Si que eres inculta, Rukia. Coger en español significa agarrar. O sea que se trata de un juego parecido al de la mancha pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡No se olviden de sintonizarnos en nuestra próxima emisión que se acerca el final! ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Un poco de todo tiene este fic ¡Hasta aparecieron los hermanos Elric! Jajajaja XD Un poco de Full Metal Alchemist para los fans. . .****Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan podido entender los chistes :S Creo que las pelis que elejí son muy conocidas pero uno nunca sabe :S**

**Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y Ah! Antes de que me olvide. . . Gracias por sus reviews! Pero ¿Sabe qué? ¡Nadie me dijo cuál es el premio misterioso! Jajaja Puede ser cualquier cosa y nadie lo adivina XD. En fin, no se olviden de mandarme más reviews XD que yo siempre respondo.**

**Akatsuki vuelve a estar a la cabeza ¿Quieren que siga así y gane o prefieren que Hebi + 5 del sonido sea el ganador o que Konoha se lleve a casa el premio que nadie sabe que es? ¡Sus votos cuentan! Y muchos se están olvidando de sus verdaderos motivos por los que están en el programa. . .**

**¡Te cogí es el nuevo juego! ¿De qué se trata? ¡Lean la continaucíon y lo sabrán!**

**¡Sayonara!**


	9. ¡Te cogi!

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. ^^ ¡Comencemos!**

Capitulo 9: ¡Te cogí!

La canción tema de Challenge X comenzó a sonar por todo el estudio a medida que las diversas cámaras enfocaban a los participantes desde distintos ángulos. Aquel sitio no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez salvo por la enorme pantalla sobre el escenario que mostraba la puntuación de los tres equipos. Akatsuki seguía a la cabeza.

-¡Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundoooooooo!- saludaba Renji acercándose a una cámara para darle un beso.- ¡Muá!

-Vas a traumar a alguien haciendo eso.- lo advirtió Ichigo desde su puesto de conductor. Es decir, el escritorio.

-A vos nadie te preguntó.

-Yo puedo hablar cuando a mi se me da la gana.

-Si me vas a seguir interrumpiendo, no digo nada más y vas a ver como baja el raiting.

-Bueno, bueno. Seguí.

-. . .

-Te dije que sigas, Renji.

-Te faltó el por favor.

-Por favor, seguí Renji.

-No es suficiente. Ponete de rodillas y llamame Renji sama.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me escuchaste.

-¡Ni en un millón de años!

-Estás yendo muy lejos, Renji.- le dijo Rukia.- No te hagas el difícil y seguí conduciendo el programa.

-Bien. Ya estamos en el juego nº 7.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido. . . – se lamentaba el pelirrojo tomando asiento a un lado del shinigami sustituto.- Me siento viejo, Ichigo.

-Yo también. En fin, este juego se llama. . .

-¡Te cogí!

-¡Renji!- saltó Rukia.

-Y antes de que salten todos los mal pensados, vamos a aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con sexo sino con el verbo "atrapar", incultos.

-Eso. Así que vamos a explicar las reglas. Como bien deben saber todos ustedes- decía Ichigo mirando a todos los ninjas.-, a nosotros nos encanta dejarlos mal parados.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.- decía Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Así es, frutillita.

-Frutigelatín, frutidivertite.

-Dejá de hacer propagandas, Renji.

-¿Podemos ir a lo importante, por favor?- preguntó Rukia.- Es que estoy ansiosa.

-Bueno. El problema es que después de seis juegos consecutivos, ya nos cansamos y ahora les toca a ustedes.

-¿Eh?- saltaron todos.

-Lo que escucharon. Al miembro del equipo que elijan para participar en este juego, le vamos a asignar un miembro de otro equipo. La tarea de cada uno será el de vigilar al ninja a su cargo. Cuando tengan algo interesante que mostrar, nos lo dan a nosotros y luego lo mostraremos en vivo.

-Cuando decimos algo "interesante" nos referimos a algo gracioso. Tienen que escarcharse entre ustedes. ¿Do you understand?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué si entienden?! Montón de incultos. . .

-¿No habías dicho que no te gustaba el inglés?- le preguntó Rukia.

-Si pero me hace sentir inteligente cuando hablo otro idioma.

-Ah.

-Entonces ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo vamos a vigilar al otro equipo?- preguntó Karin levantando la mano con la que no abrazaba a Sasuke.

- Son ninjas ¿No? Piensen en algo. Usen sus jutsus raros o usen una cámara de video o lo que ustedes quieran.

-Que idiota que sos.- decía Suijetsu sentado al lado de Karin.

-¡No me digas idiota!

-¿Querés que mienta, idiota?

-¡Te voy a matar!

De inmediato, la de gafas le dio una buena cachetada a su compañero pero ella sólo consiguió atravesarlo como si estuviera hecho de agua. Más enojada aún, volvió a golpearlo otra vez pero con el mismo resultado.

-Pero. . .- empezó a hablar Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio.- ¿Qué pasa si mientras vigilas a tu oponente, él te vigila a vos?

-Que inteligente, Shikamaru. Pero eso no va a pasar. Si hacemos eso, acabarían matándose por la presión y los nervios. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces empiecen a discutir. . . digo a elegir a sus representantes y acérquense al escritorio porque ninguno de nosotros se quiere parar ¿Está bien?

Al igual que en los desafíos anteriores, los tres equipos formaron pequeñas rondas y comenzaron a discutir como si su vida dependiese de esa decisión. Por su lado, los shinigamis estaban más que tranquilos sentados sobre sus sillas y apoyando los pies sobre el escritorio a modo de cama.

En Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-¿Espiar al enemigo?- decía Jirobo.- Eso es aburrido. Yo quiero romper huesos. . .

-Dejá de quejarte, gordo imbécil y empezá a pensar que por algo tenés cerebro.- le decía Tayuya.

-Realmente éste es un juego sencillo.- empezó a hablar Sasuke pausadamente.- Lo mejor es dejar que lo haga alguien que sabemos que no sería bueno para uno más complicado que implique utilizar tanto fuerza como habilidad e inteligencia.

-O sea que tenemos que elegir al más estúpido de nosotros ¿No?- preguntó Tayuya tan inocente como siempre.- Entonces es fácil. Jirobo es el más inservible bastardo idiota de todo el equipo.

-¿De verdad pensás eso, Tayuya?- le preguntó Jirobo ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto, tarado! Si hasta los conductores lo dijeron en el primer puto bloque.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- inquirió Kidomaru.- Yo puedo hacer el trabajo.

-Que no. Va Jirobo y punto.

-Pero me puedo colgar del techo y vigilar al enemigo.

-¿Y?

-Y me puedo colgar del techo.

-Si. Ya sé. ¿Y?

-Y me cuelgo del techo.

-¡¿Nada más?!

-Y me cuelgo de las paredes.- dijo intentando poner una carita tierna.

-Bueno, bueno.- aceptó la pelirroja como si fuera la líder del equipo.- Andá vos que ya me cansé de discutir con el puto hombre araña.

Kidomaru, sin prestarle atención a los insultos de su compañera, se puso de pie y caminó con paso decidido hasta el escritorio donde se encontraban los desinteresados conductores durmiendo la siesta.

En la mesa de Konoha. . .

-Veamos. . . ¿Quiénes quedan?- preguntó Sakura contando con un dedo a sus compañeros.- Shikamaru. . .

-Yo no voy a jugar, ya se los dije.

-Pero tenés que jugar dattebayo.- saltó Naruto.- ¡Este es un juego de inteligencia y sos el más inteligente de todos!

-Arigato, Naruto pero prefiero seguir siendo sólo el líder del equipo.

-¡¿Qué clase de líder se la pasa durmiendo mientras sus subordinados llevamos a cabo una misión tras otra?!

-¿Uno al que no le gusta los problemas?

-¡Un bago!

-También está Choji.- les recordó Sakura.

-No.- negó con la cabeza Sai.- Puede que más adelante haya un desafío que incluya comer mucho o algo desagradable y Choji es el que tiene el estómago más fuerte.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que sólo sirvo para comer?!

-Él no dijo eso, Choji.- lo tranquilizó Shikamaru.- Pero tiene un buen punto. Mejor guardamos a Choji para después.

-¿Y Kiba?- preguntó Sakura.

-Kiba es la última persona que podría hacer este trabajo.- dijo Naruto.- ¡Lo descubrirían en seguida por su olor dattebayo!

-¡¿A quién estás llamando sucio?!- le gritó el dueño de Akamaru.

-¡A vos!

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? No nos queda nadie.- dijo el Nara.

-Mi Byakugan hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en este juego. Es una lástima que no pueda participar.- se lamentó el Hyuuga.

-No queda otra opción más que dejar que lo haga Kiba.

-Ejem ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Shino y de inmediato todos se dieron vuelta para verlo mejor.- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevar acabo esta misión y con mis insectos sería algo muy sencillo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nos olvidamos de Shino!- exclamó Naruto.

-Como siempre.

Tras esas palabras, el Aburame se puso de pié y caminó sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros hasta donde se encontraban los conductores esperando a los demás participantes del séptimo juego.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de la malvada organización de ninjas de rango S. . .

-Kakuzu, es tu turno.- le dijo Pein ejerciendo autoridad.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque ya es hora de que colabores con el equipo.

-¿Y que hay de Hidan? Él tampoco jugó hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no va él?

-Porque Hidan es inmortal y seguramente nos servirá en algún otro desafío. Lo guardaremos hasta que llegue el momento oportuno.

-¿Viste, Kakuzu? ¡El líder me quiere más a mi!- se burlaba Hidan.

-¿Por qué no te morís de una buena vez, maldito jashinista?

-¡Porque soy inmortal! ¿Celoso, Kakuzu?

-¿Y por qué no va Sasori?

-Porque a mi se me dio la gana de que Sasori no juegue aún.- respondió cortante Pein.- ¿Algún problema?

-No, líder.- recitó el ninja de la cascada como si estuviera programado para decir eso.- ¿Konan no podría. . .?

-¡Vas a jugar vos te guste o no, Kakuzu!- le gritó Pein harto de tantas excusas.

Kakuzu bajó la cabeza derrotado y se fue hacia el escritorio de los shinigamis maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- preguntó Ichigo cuando el ninja de Akatsuki se acercó a él.- Bien. Sobre el escritorio hay tres papeles.- comenzó a decirles mostrándoles los papeles irregulares.- En cada uno de ellos está escrito el nombre de un miembro de otro equipo diferente al suyo.

-Esa persona es a quien tienen que espiar.- aclaró Rukia.

-Elijan un papel y. . .

-¿No podemos decidir nosotros a quién espiar?- se quejaba Kakuzu.

-No. Eso lo decidimos nosotros. Si no te gusta como hacemos las cosas, decime y te descalifico junto al resto de Akatsuki. ¿Qué te parece eso?

-No sé puede ni opinar acá. . .

-No.- volvió a negar el shinigami.- ¿Pueden elegir uno de una vez? Y asegúrense de no dejar que los demás equipos vean quien es su víctima.

Algo temerosos y dudosos, los tres participantes tomaron un pequeño trozo de papel con sus manos y lo abrieron de manera tal que nadie pudiera leerlo además de ellos mismos.

Los papeles decían:

_NARUTO _

_TOBI_

_JUUGO_

"Naruto. . . No puede ser tan difícil. Ese imbécil debe hacer estupideces cada 2 X3"- pensaba Kidomaru.

-"Tobi será difícil. Ese Akatuski siempre está actuando como un niño. Encontrarlo haciendo algo que no haya hecho aún no será nada sencillo."- meditaba Shino.

-"¡¿Juugo?! ¡¿De todos los ninjas tenía que ser ese demente?!"- se quejaba Kakuzu.

-Cualquier problema que puedan tener con respecto a quienes deben vigilar no es nuestro problema sino suyo.- dijo Renji sonriendo al ver los rostros desesperados de los participantes.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí todavía? ¡Vayan a trabajar!

A la orden del teniente del sexto escuadrón, los tres participantes se fueron por donde habían venido y los conductores se quedaron solos.

-Y mientras esperamos a que ellos terminen esos videos. . . ¡Recibamos a nuestra invitada de hoy!

-¡Matsumoto Rangiku!- la anunció Renji.

En seguida todas las luces y cámaras del set enfocaron la puerta principal por donde comenzó a salir humo de colores mientras se escuchaba una divertida música de fondo que le daba la bienvenida a aquella persona.

-¡Hola a todooooooos!- saludó enérgicamente la invitada atrayendo toda la atención.

Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello naranja ondulado, con ropa de marca que acentuaba su femenina figura, especialmente su pecho casi totalmente descubierto a donde se dirigían las miradas de casi todos los chicos presentes.

-¡Princesa, vení para acá que te hago reina!- le gritaba Hidan a todo pulmón.

-Hermosa ¿Cuánto cobrás?- le decía Sakon.

-¡Hacenos un 2 X1!- agregó su segunda cabeza.

-¡Vueltita! ¡Vueltita!- pedía Kiba seguido por varios ladridos de Akamaru.

-¡Eso! ¡Que desfile!- se sumó Jirobo.

-¡Obedecé a tu dios y movete un poco!- le ordenó Pein.

Matsumoto, encantada, comenzó a caminar por todo el estudio como si fuese un modelo y haciendo varias poses provocativas para la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Qué es lo que le ven a esa?- decía Karin mirando a la pelinarnaja como si estuviera cometiendo algún delito.

-No tengo idea.- respondió Sasuke con la vista perdida en el techo.

-¡Basta, Matsumoto que esto es un programa para niños!- exclamó Renji.

-Pero los chicos y yo nos estamos divirtiendo.

-¡Sentate de una vez!

Resignada e inflando los cachetes, la pelinaranja tomó un asiento junto a los conductores.

-Hola, Rangiku.- la saludó Ichigo.- ¿Cómo está todo por Soul Society?

-Muy tranquilo diría yo.

-Pero ¿No están investigando a Aizen?

-¡Y hemos avanzado mucho! Lo que voy a decirte es completamente confidencial y no se puede repetir. ¿Entendido?

-Estás conciente que estamos al aire. ¿Verdad?

-Si pero es que nadie mira esta porquería de programa.- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Nadie?

-Sé que la verdad duele pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

-Seguí por favor antes de que me ponga a llorar. . .

-Bien. Lo que descubrimos recientemente sobre Aizen es que. . . ¡Está en Hueco Mundo!

-¡Eso ya lo sabíamos, Matsumoto!- saltó Renji con una gota bajándole por la cabeza.

-Gomen. . . No sabía que ustedes estaban tan bien informados. . .

-En fin, vamos a lo importante. ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu papel en este desafío?

-¡Si! Tengo que ver todos los videos y elegir el que más me guste. ¿No?

-¡Me encanta cuando la gente viene preparada! Ahorra mucho tiempo.

-Bien. Ahora que Matsumoto ya está aquí, podemos empezar con el séptimo juego.- le hablaba Rukia a la cámara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es imposible que. . .!

-Los tres equipos ya tienen sus videos.

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió Ichigo aún más sorprendido que antes.

-Es la magia de la televisión, Ichigo.- le dijo como si nada la shinigami.

-Pero es que. . . No puede ser que. . . Sólo pasaron un par de minutos. . . No hay forma de que. . .

-Ichigo, después te pagamos el psicólogo pero primero vamos a terminar con este desafío.- le dijo Renji dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡Que vengan los participantes con sus videos de una buena vez!

Ya hartos de que el pelirrojo los mandaran todo el tiempo, Kakuzu, Kidomaru y Shino se acercaron al escritorio de los conductores y la invitada Matsumoto. Traían en sus manos los codiciados videos y una enorme seguridad y confianza en ellos mismos. Todos creían que sus escarches eran sin dudas, los mejores de todos.

-Muy bien. Me encanta que la gente venga cuando se lo pido.

-¿Pedir? ¡No haces más que tratarnos como esclavos!- se volvía a quejar Kakuzu.

-Una vez más que digas algo malo de mí o el programa y te llevo a conocer a tus ancestros.

-No creas que esto se quedará así.

-No te olvides que no podés matar a nadie hasta que el programa termine.

-¿Y si pasamos a los videos?- decía Rukia limándose las uñas.- Me estoy cansando de tanto esperar.

-Bueno, pasemos a. . .

-¿Por qué siempre le haces caso a ella?- preguntó Renji.

-Porque. . . es mi amiga.

-¡¿Por qué no le decís de una vez que la amas y punto?!

-Y pasamos a los videos.- se apresuró a decir Ichigo cambiando por completo el tema.- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-¡Yo!- saltó de inmediato Kidomaru.

-Bien. Me dá lo mismo quién empiece. Sólo espero que sea algo que valga la pena ver.

El pelinaranja tomó la cinta que le entregaba el ninja del sonido y caminó tranquilamente hasta la cabina en donde se encontraban Cloud y Rin Rin.

-¡Apurate, Ichigo!- le gritaba Renji impaciente.

-¡Ya voy! Cloud, poné este video y después te alcanzo los demás.

-Muy bien. Ya mismo lo. . .

-¡Espera a que esté abajo!

-Nada te viene bien. ¿No?- decía malhumorada Rin Rin.

-¿A vos que te pasa que estás de ese humor?

-No sabes lo que me pasó. Durante el corte vino. . .

-¡Ichigo, si no bajás en cinco segundos vas a perder a un conductor muy bueno y el raiting va a bajar y no sabes como!- lo amenazaba el shinigami pelirrojo.

-Después me contás, Rin Rin.- le dijo bajando las escaleras hasta el escenario.

-¡Nunca me toman en cuenta para nada en este programa!

Ya de regreso, Ichigo se sentó en su silla y le dio la orden a Cloud para que comenzara la proyección. Entonces la pantalla que usualmente mostraba la puntuación de cada equipo, se volvió de un color grisáceo y apareció el número 5 en el medio. Luego el 4. . . El 3. . .2. . 1. . .

El video mostraba una esquina del set completamente deshabitada y silenciosa hasta que comenzaron a escucharse un par de voces a la distancia. Entonces apareció Sasuke caminando bastante rápido por delante de Naruto que lo seguía cantando.

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo? Vamos a dejar el pasado atrás._

-No te conozco.

-_Para mí la vida no tiene sentido si te vas_.

-Naruto, sólo te estás avergonzando a ti mismo.

El Uzumaki, negándose por completo a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, se lanzó contra Sasuke tomándolo de una pierna obligándolo a detenerse.

-_Vuelve. Que la vida sin ti se me va_.

-¡Soltame, usuratonkaichi!

-_Oh Vuelve. Nadie ocupará tu lugar_.

-¡Te digo que me dejes dobe!- le gritaba Sasuke moviendo su pierna para todas direcciones sin lograr que el rubio lo obedeciera.

- _Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro, Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas._

-Claro. Ahora es mi culpa que estés traumado. ¿No?

Con una fuerte patada, finalmente el ojinegro consiguió librarse del Uzumaki. Luego, mirándolo con desprecio, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel sitio dejando a Naruto completamente solo y arrodillado en el frío piso.

-_Que lloro por ti. Que lloro sin ti. Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí. Y lloro. . ._

-¡Estás cantando solo usuratonkaichi!- se escuchó la voz lejana de Sasuke.

El televisor se apagó dando por finalizado el video y todas las miradas se dirigieron a cierta persona del equipo de Konoha.

-Naruto, creo que sorprendiste a más de uno.- comenzó a decir Ichigo.- ¿Tenés algo para decir?

-Si. ¡Les dije que sabía cantar dattebayo!- les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo apuntándolos con un dedo.

-Bueno. Eso dio miedo. ¿Cómo conseguiste grabarlo haciendo eso?- le preguntó a Kidomaru.

-Fue bastante fácil. Sólo utilicé las cámaras que instaló secretamente Karin para filmar a Sasuke y no sé que más.

-Esa chica está loca.

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!- se defendió la de gafas aferrándose del brazo del menor de los Uchihas.

-Ok. Pasemos al siguiente video y. . .

-¿Y yo no puedo decir nada?- lo interrumpió Matsumoto haciendo puchero.

-Después.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Yo porque tengo la victoria asegurada.- dijo confiado Kakuzu.

-Ah ¿Si?

-Si. Con este video. . . Le mostraré al mundo que. . . ¡Juugo es traficante de drogas!

-¿Traficante de drogas?- repitieron los ninjas de Hebi + 5 del sonido escudriñando a su silencioso compañero sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Esa es una acusación muy fea, Kakuzu.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Ya lo veremos. Dame tu video y. . .

-Ya se lo dimos a Cloud mientras hablabas con Kidomaru, Ichigo.- le dijo Rukia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque si esperábamos a que vos subieras cada video no íbamos a terminar más y esto ya está durando demasiado!- saltó Renji.

-Bueno bueno. No te enojes. No es tan grave.

-¡Ponele play, Cloud!

-¡A sus ordenes!- se escuchó la voz del conejo parlante.

El enorme televisor volvió a encenderse y la cuenta regresiva volvió a comenzar. 5. . 4. . .3. . . 2. . .1. .

Esta vez la cámara enfocaba muy mal la entrada del baño de hombres. Todo el cuadro se movía de arriba abajo y hacia los costados dando a entender que quien filmaba no era precisamente bueno en lo que hacía.

En ese instante el set se inundó de un silencio profundo. Todos aguardaban con impaciencia lo que fuera a suceder. Las miradas de los participantes y conductores permanecían clavados en la pantalla esperando a que algo sucediera haciendo todo lo posible para no parpadear temiendo que si lo hacían se perderían de algo realmente importante. Pero nada ocurría hasta que. . .

Juugo hizo su aparición tranquila y casual. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo como asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos buscando algo en especial y. . . La señal se fue por completo y en el televisor aparecieron varias franjas de colores acompañados por un molesto ruido.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

-¡Yo quería seguir viendo!

-¡¿Qué mierda tenía el puto de Juugo ahí?!

-¡¿Juugo es traficante de drogas?!

-¡Que alguien me explique lo que pasó!

-Parece ser que nunca sabremos lo que realmente pasó.- se lamentaba Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo lo filmé y tenía drogas!- aseguraba Kakuzu.

-¡Eso te pasa por no comprar una cámara decente!- le gritaba Hidan desde la mesa de Akatsuki.

-¡No te metas en esto, maldito jashinista!

-¡No insultes a Jashin sama, codicioso egoísta!

-¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos y sigamos con el último video!- ordenó Renji imponiendo autoridad.

-El siguiente es. . .

-El mío.- dijo Shino.

-¡Cloud, ya sabes que hacer!

-¡Estoy en eso, Ichigo!

Todos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver mejor la pantalla del televisor gigante que mostraba la cuenta regresiva. 5. . .4. . 3. . 2. . . 1. . .

La televisión mostraba un pasillo de algún lugar del set. No había nada allí excepto una puerta de madera entrecerrada. Estaba totalmente vacío hasta que una figura rubia con el cabello largo y recogido en una cola de caballo atravesó el lugar caminando lentamente. Todo parecía una escena muy normal hasta que aquella persona pasó frente a la puerta y ésta se abrió para dejar ver sólo un brazo que tomó pro la fuerza a la primera figura obligándola a entrar en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Los del set sólo podían ver la puerta por donde habían entrado esos dos pero eso no les impedía escuchar.

_-Hola que tal. Soy el chico de las poesías, tu fiel admirador Y aunque no me conocías. Hoy es noche de sexo. Voy a devorarte nena linda. Hoy es noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías. Hoy es de noche de sexo. Ayyy voy a devorarte nena linda. Hoy es noche de sexo. Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía._

-¡Ah!

-¿Te gusta como cano?

-Mmm. . .

-¿Y como te toco?

-¡Ah!

-Quitate la ropa y. . . ¿Qué es esto?

-No te detengas.

-No no. Mi senpai no tiene esto redondo. . .

-Deja de hablar y haceme tuya.

-¡Vos no sos mi senpai!

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y un Tobi completamente aterrado salió corriendo de allí con los brazos hacia arriba y gritando a más no poder.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡No te vayas, Tobi!- corría tras de él Ino.- ¡Nadie nunca me hizo sentir tan mujer como vos!

-¡Alejate de mi!

-¡Esperame!

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Dónde estás senpai?!

-¡Olvidate de ese senpai tuyo y tomame a mi!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

La pantalla se apagó nuevamente y todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

-Sasori ¿Podrías prestarme a Hiruko por un tiempo?- le preguntó Deidara a su compañero.

-Por supuesto. Es todo tuyo.

-Arigato hum.- le agradeció escondiéndose dentro de la marioneta del pelirrojo.

-¡Ino cerda!- saltó Sakura rompiendo aquella atmósfera silenciosa.- ¡¿Ese era el motivo por el que no respondía su celular?!

-Tobi ¿Tenés algo que decir en tu defensa?- le preguntó Ichigo tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Si ¡Ustedes deberían tener un mejor control de las personas que entran al estudio!- les gritaba apuntándolos con un dedo.

-¡Pero si fue tu culpa!- saltó Renji.

-¡No porque yo soy un chico bueno!

-¡Silencio en la corte digo en el estudio!- los calló Rukia.- Es momento de escuchar a la jurada de hoy, Matsumoto. ¿Qué video ganó?

-A mi me encantan las historias de amor así que. . . ¡Gana el video nº 3!

-¡Konoha!

-¡GANAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- exclamaron todos al unísono saltando de sus sillas y hasta subiéndose a su mesa. Se notaba que no ganaban seguido.

-El primer video también me gustó mucho pero era muy triste.- hablaba Matsumoto.- Y el tercero fue muy gracioso y. . .

Ring Ring

-Esperen un momento.- les dijo la pelinaranja al público revisando su bolso en busca de su teléfono celular.- ¿Hola?

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Taichou! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Qué estás haciendo en ese programa?

-Ayudo a Renji. Soy jurada y. . .

-Te quiero en mi oficina en cinco minutos.

-Pero taichou. . .

-Tenemos mucho trabajo y no es momento de que estés jugando en televisión.

-No seas tan duro con ella, Toshiro.- la defendió Ichigo.

-Hitsugaya taichou para ti.

-Es lo mismo. . .

-Oiga, taichou ¿Vio el programa? ¿Le gustó mi baile?

TUT TUT TUT

-Me cortó.- dijo inflando los cachetes.-Bueno. Me tengo que ir.

-Y nosotros también. No se pierdan el próximo juego que se llama. . .

-¡El gallito ciego!- exclamó Renji.

Todos los ninjas se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de decir el Abarai.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo conocen? Miren que no tienen infancia. . .

-¡Nos vemos muy pronto por el mismo canal y a diferente horario porque ni nosotros sabemos cuando trasmitimos esto!

-¡Sayonara!- saludaron todos los conductores a la cámara.

**Continuará. . . **

**Quienes no saben qué es el gallito ciego, es un juego que jugaba cuando era chiquita. Una persona se tapa los ojos con una benda y da varias vueltas en el lugar para mariarse un poco. Luego tiene que encontrar a los otros participantes. El desafío del proximo cap es parecido pero no igual a esto.**

**Les cuento que estoy pensando en dejar de escribir este fic porque casi no me llegan reviews y estoy un poco triste ToT Si quieren que siga hasta que termine esta historia (que serían como cuatro caps más) mandenme muchos reviews porque sino no sé que voy a hacer con mi depresión. . .**

**Nos vemos (tal vez) en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara!**


	10. El gallito ciego

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Estaba depreimida proque pensaba que nadie leía este fic pero gracias a ustedes ahora estoy mejor y decidí seguir la historia hasta que terminara para lo cual no falta mucho. De nuevo gracias por sus reviews que me hacen super feliz y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Empecemenos!**

Capitulo 10: El gallito ciego

Como de costumbre, Hichiri no Hana comenzó a sonar en todo el estudio dando inicio al programa. Las cámaras fueron mostrando uno por uno a los diversos participantes que saludaban a la audiencia y algunos hasta levantaban carteles en los que pedían al público que los votaran. Todo parecía ser un bloque normal hasta que. . .

-¡Paren todo! ¡Paren todo!- entró a los gritos Ichigo deteniéndose en medio del escenario.

-¿Y a este qué carajo le pasa a ahora?- preguntaba Tayuya.

-¡Para la música Cloud!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba el conejo a través de los parlantes.

-¡¿Cómo qué pasa?! ¡Recibimos un video importantísimo!

-¿En serio?- preguntó como si nada Renji senado en el escritorio de los conductores junto a Rukia.

-¡Si! Rin Rin me lo dijo y. . .y. . . ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

-Pero. . . ¿De quién es el video?

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas?!

-No sé y punto, Ichigo.

-¡Pero es que es de alguien muy muy importante!

-¿Quién? ¿El jefe de los 13 escuadrones de protección?

-¡No me lo compares con ese viejo!

-¡Ichigo! ¡No le podes hablar así!- saltó Rukia.- Tal vez él vea el programa.

-¡No me importa! ¡La persona que mandó el video sólo puede compararse con un dios!

-¡Jashin sama nos envió una respuesta a todas nuestras plegarias!- exclamó Hidan desde la mesa de Akatsuki mirando nuevamente hacia arriba juntando las manos.

-¡Otra vez le estás hablando a las luces del techo! Jajajaja- se burlaba Tobi señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Que no, Tobi!

-Tobi tiene razón, Hidan.- comenzó a hablar el líder de la organización.- No le estás hablando a un dios porque el único dios soy yo y a mí no me estás hablando.

-¡Se callan ustedes que me sacan de quicio!- gritaba a todo pulmón Ichigo.- Especialmente vos, Pein. ¡No sos un dios!

-Si lo soy.

-¡Que no!

-Que si.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Ichigo, calmate un poco.- intentaba tranquilizarlo Rukia.- ¿Por qué no te sentás un momento?

-Si si. Voy a hacer eso mejor.

Guiado por Rukia, el Kurosaki llegó hasta su silla donde se sentó para luego tomar un baso de agua que le entregaba Renji con cara de preocupación.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Hoy estás más raro que de costumbre.

-Es que. . . Es mucha presión. . .

-¿Pero de quién es el video?

-Ya te lo dije, Renji. ¡Es el dios de los dioses!

-¿Zeus?

-¡No!

-¡¿Podés decir de una vez quién mandó el video antes de que la gente empiece a suicidarse?!

-Señoras y señores- empezó a hablarle a una de las cámaras.-, tengo el honor de mostrarles una conexión directa con el mismísimo L. ¡Corre video!

-¿L?

-¡Dije que corre video, Cloud!

-Si si. Ya voy.- replicó Cloud.

-¡Apurate!

El conejo parlante colocó la cinta en el video reproductor y entonces la pantalla que usualmente mostraba el marcador de Challenge X, se puso todo de color gris con el número 5 en el centro. Luego el 4. . . el 3. . . 2. . .1. . .

Un hombre de cabello negro y despeinado, con ojos cansados y de color verde se adueñó del televisor. Traía puesta una máscara blanca a un costado de la cara y ropa blanca que dejaban al descubierto un hueco negro en su cuello.

-Saludos a todo Challenge X. Soy L.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- grito de chica por parte de Ichigo.

-Antes que nada quiero decirles que sólo estoy viendo su programa por ti, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

-Seguramente ahora estás saltando de felicidad. Tu reacción era obvia. Pero me temo que me mal interpretaste. No quise decir que te admiraba sino que estoy más que decepcionado por tu patética imitación. Creo que con decir que estoy enojado me quedaría corto.

Todas las miradas de los participantes y conductores iban de L a un casi asustado Ichigo que miraba con atención el televisor.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuu.- dijeron varios de los presentes.

-Debo agregar que luego del bloque en el que te burlaste de mi, mi popularidad bajó a una velocidad inimaginable. Todos me toman como un chiste ahora. Hasta Kira me ha estado gastando toda la semana. Y eso es algo que no puedo soportar porque no me gusta perder.

-Subimasen. . .- se disculpó Ichigo mirando hacia abajo como niño regañado.

-Eso no es suficiente. Sin importar lo que hagas, el daño está echo. Sin embargo hay una forma de quedar a mano.

Un silencio se apoderó de todos en el set. . .

-Voy a rechazar tu propuesta de trabajo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó Ichigo lanzándose al piso juntando sus manos en señal de plegaria.- ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos que atrapes al asesino y al ladrón! ¡Yo sólo no puedo!

-Ése es tu problema ahora.- continuó hablando L.- Realmente nunca me interesé en este caso. Tengo bastantes problemas con Kira como para tener que preocuparme de un asesino menor y un ladrón deprimente. Sólo seguí el programa porque para mí este caso es como un juego. Hasta se resuelve solo.

-¡Pero yo no soy tan inteligenteeeeeeeeee!

-Repito. Ése no es mi problema. Considera esto como una pequeña venganza contra I.

-¡No seas malo!

-No lo soy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Yo soy la justicia.

-Éste está más loco que Pain.- decía Renji por lo bajo.

-Ahora me dirijo al delincuente en cuestión. La única razón por la que me estoy mostrando en público es que estoy 100% seguro de que no corro peligro porque eres una basura. Actúas con imprudencia y sólo para tu propio beneficio. Incluso eres más triste que Kira. Yo diría que eres un insulto para él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ulquiorra?

En ese instante se acercó a la pantalla un hombre de cabello corto y azul y con ojos del mismo color. Usaba una máscara al igual que L pero con la diferencia de que le cubría un costado de la mandíbula. También traía ropas blancas pero no estaban cerradas sino que exhibía todo su pecho y un hueco en medio del estómago.

-Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Grimmjow.

-¡Ah! Tu trabajo de medio tiempo ¿No?- se burlaba con una sonrisa.- Jajaja Aizen no te paga tan bien como a mí.

-Cállate, Grimmjow.

-Jajaja Y además trabajar en el mundo de los humanos es algo tan triste Jajaja ¿A quién le estás hablando?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¿Puedo mandar un saludo?

-No.

-¡Hola a todos los que me están viendo! ¡Aquí les manda un saludo el sexto espada!

-¡No toques eso, Grimmjow!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque es para. . .!

Entonces la señal se fue y el televisor se apagó dejando a todos los presentes con cara de WTF? y mirándose los unos a los otros sin estar seguros de que había sucedido.

-Ejem ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Rukia.- Eso significa que nos quedamos sin detective pero todavía tenemos esperanzas de contratar a M o a N. Seguro que alguno de ellos dos nos va a ayudar y. . . ¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo?- le preguntó al pelinaranja que estaba sentado en cuclillas en el piso rodeado por un aura oscura.

-L me odia. . .

-No es tan grave. Sobrevivirás a eso.

-L me odia. . .

-Si, eso ya lo dijiste pero que no te afecte. Él no sabe nada.

-L me odia. . .

-Ichigo, ya me estás desesperando.

-L me. . .

-¡Reaccioná, Ichigo idiota!

¡PAF! Rukia le dio una cachetada a Ichigo que le dio vuelta la cara y lo dejó completamente inconciente en el suelo y con pajaritos dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza. Renji miraba a la shinigami con cierto temor mientras ella continuaba con el puño en alto incapaz de creer la fuerza que tenía.

-Rukia. . . Baja ese brazo.- le decía Renji a cierta distancia.

-Yo. . .Yo no quería.

-Baja ese brazo.

-Si si. Pero. . . No está muerto ¿O si?

-No no. Pero será mejor que de ahora en adelante yo seré quien le pegue a Ichigo ¿Está bien?

-Si. Mejor yo sólo le grito.

-Bien. Ignoren el cadáver del shinigami sustituto y comencemos con el programa de hoy que ya estamos atrasados.

-¡Acaba de matar a su compañero!- saltó Lee.

-¡No está muerto subnormal! Ahora, si me dejan seguir. . .

-Si quieren, yo puedo echarle un vistazo.- decía Sakura orgullosa de sí misma.- Soy estudiante de la más grande ninja médico de la historia de Konoha.

-Te felicito, frutillita pero estamos bien así.

-Pero. . .

-¡No te metas más pelirosa y punto!- la mandó a callar Karin.

-¡Vos no hables, roba novios!

-¡¿Roba novios?! ¡Sasuke nunca te quiso! ¡Abrí los ojos, tarada!

-¡¿Y quién dijo que a vos si te quería, cuatro ojos?!

-¡Se callan las dos, putas de mierda que yo soy la única que puede insultar acá!- se defendió Tayuya.

-¡Se callan todas porque lo digo yo!- saltó Rukia.- ¡Y los descalifico a todos si me hacen gritar una vez más! ¿Entendieron?

-. . .

-¡Dije que si entendieron!

-¡Si!

-Bien. Seguí, Renji.

-Bueno. El juego se llama. . . ¡El gallito ciego! Y para quienes no tuvieron infancia y no conocen este juego, voy a explicarlo. En el juego original, una persona se tapa los ojos con una venda mientras los demás participantes le dan vueltas para que se maree y luego el gallito ciego debe encontrar a los demás. Pero como nosotros somos muy originales, vamos a cambiar algunas reglas. Lo que tendrán que encontrar los tres gallitos ciegos. . .

-O sea que habrá uno por equipo.- aclaró Rukia.

-Será un determinado objeto cortesía de Urahara quien vendrá a ver el programa en un momento.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-¡Lo sabrán en un momento!

-Lo que básicamente cambia en el juego además del número de ciegos y que el objetivo es el mismo para todos los participantes, es que lo jugaremos. . . ¡En un laberinto!

-Esta es la parte que dicen: ¡WOW!

-Wow. . .- dijeron de mala gana todos.

-¡Vamos todos al patio de cemento!- exclamó Rukia levantando el brazo en alto con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡El brazo, Rukia! ¡El brazo!

-¡Ups! Me había olvidado.- dijo bajando el brazo con cuidado como si fuera una peligrosa arma y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el exterior.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡Vengan todos para acá!

Tras la orden de Renji, los tres equipos se levantaron de sus cómodas sillas para ponerse en marcha y comenzar a caminar hacia donde se dirigían los conductores. Nadie quería hacerlo pero dado las condiciones en las que estaba Ichigo, prefirieron hacerle caso a Rukia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y todos salieron a la luz del día, descubrieron que aquel patio no era exactamente el mismo que el del juego de "Enchulame el auto" que habían jugado tiempo atrás. Seguía siendo un patio de cemento aburrido y sin una sola planta pero no había señal alguna de los tres garajes de antes. Lo único que permanecía sin el menor cambio era el escritorio de los conductores pero en él había un sujeto rubio con un abanico de mano que nunca antes habían visto los shinobis.

-¡Hola, Rukia san!- saludaba animado aquel hombre con un ojo oculto en la sombra que producía su sombrero.

-Urahara ¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó Renji sentándose a su lado.- Se supone que nosotros debemos llamarlo para que entre en escena.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Quise venir antes para instalar el laberinto. ¡Laberinto Urahara, el más grande laberinto de todos los tiempos en tu propio bolsillo!

Y anunciando el singular objeto, metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño cubo de colores. Se lo mostró al público a través de la cámara y luego lo lanzó lejos. De inmediato, el cubo creció y creció a una increíble velocidad hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa. El laberinto estaba echo con paredes de vidrio de modo que todos los participantes contemplaban, algunos con temor, lo que yacía dentro.

-¡Hay un Whinie Pooh gigante!- lloriqueaba Tobi.- ¡Protejeme Deidara senpai! Eto. . . ¿Dónde está Deidara senpai?

-Aquí hum.- se escuchó la voz del artista dentro de Hiruko.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Hiruko se comió a mi senpai!

-¡Hiruko es una marioneta, Tobi!- exclamó Sasori.- Deidara sólo se está escondiendo dentro.

-¿De mi?- preguntó a punto de llorar el de la mascara.

-Si hum.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi senpai no me quiere!

-¡SIILENCIO TODOS!- gritó Rukia con el micrófono en mano rompiéndole los tímpanos a más de uno.- Tienen dos minutos para decidir quiénes van a entrar vendados en el laberinto. ¡Empiecen!

Los tres equipos se colocaron en forma de ronda bien cerrada para que sólo ellos supieran sus "estrategias cuidadosamente planeadas". Por su parte, el equipo de Konoha. . .

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-¡Tranquilizate, Naruto!- le gritó Sakura golpeándolo con mucha fuerza.

-No seas tan cruel, Sakura chan.- decía el Uzumaki fritándose la enrojecida cara.

-Es que estabas demasiado paranoico. En fin, necesitamos a alguien que corra rápido y que pueda sortear cualquier obstáculo. ¿Algún voluntario?

-Yo digo que Chouji es una buena idea.- comentó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron todos.

-¿Yo?

- Sólo ve a jugar, Chouji. Te conozco y sé que podés hacer esto.

-Pero. . .

-Si lo hacés te doy un caramelo.

-¡¿Crees que me vas a comprar con un caramelo, Shikamaru?!

-Bien. Si no queda de otra. . .- comenzó a decir Kiba revisando sus bolsillos.- ¿Lo harías por una Scooby galleta?

-¡Scooby galleta! ¡Scooby galleta!- gritaba Chouji de alegría dando pequeños saltitos con al lengua afuera como si fuera un perro.

El Inuzuka lanzó al aire la galletita y Chouji la atropó de un salto con su boca.

-Mmm.- se relamía el Akimichi caminando hacia donde estaban los conductores esperando por los demás participantes.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo de Akatsuki. . .

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- decían Sasori, Hidan y Konan al mismo tiempo que movían sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces.

Cuando acabaron de contar, extendieron sus manos. Las de Sasori y Konan tenían forma de tijeras mientras que la de Hidan era una piedra.

-¡Jashin sama me ayudó otra vez y gané!- exclamó victorioso el peliblanco.

-Eso fue sólo suerte, Hidan.- decía por lo bajo Kakuzu aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que el jashinista lo escuchara.

-¡Maldito Kakuzu, no te burles del poder del gran Jashin sama!

-Bla bla bla. ¿Por qué no vas a presentarte con los conductores de una buena vez, Hidan?

-¡Yo no tengo porque obedecerte!

-Bien. Entonces iré yo.- decía Konan tomando el lugar de su compañero.

-¡Espera Konan!- la detuvo Pein.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja que vaya Hidan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sos un ángel y un laberinto no es lugar para un ángel.

-Vos siempre con lo mismo. . .

-¡Anda de una vez, Hidan!- le gritó Pein al peliblanco.

-¿Porque no dejas que vaya Konan por una vez?

-¡Soy tu dios, obedeceme!

-Bueno bueno pero mi dios es Jashin sama.

-¡Pero yo soy tu líder!

-Bueno bueno. No exageres. . .

Y diciendo esto, el jashinista caminó a paso apresurado hacia el escritorio de los shinigamis y el invitado sorpresa.

En el círculo de los de Hebi + 5 del sonido. . .

-¡Que si!- gritaba Karin sin soltar a Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que no.- negaba con la cabeza Suigetsu.

-Pero le caes bien a la chica esa. . . ¡Seguro que si vas vos, ganamos!

-No no. A mi no me gusta correr.

-¡Pero te tenés que sacrificar por el equipo! Decile Sasuke. . .

-Si Suigetsu no quiere ir, no veo porque obligarlo.- hablaba el Uchiha pausadamente.- Aún hay varios que no han participado. Juugo ¿Crees que podés ganar?

-Por supuesto.- asintió con la cabeza el amante de los pajaros.- Un tonto laberinto con un estúpido Whinie Pooh no es ningún problema.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, como si de una orden se tratara, Juugo fue hacia Rukia, Renji y Urahara dejando solos al resto del equipo.

-Pero. . . ¿Y si pierde el control dentro del laberinto?- inquirió Suigetsu mirando a su líder.

-Es por eso que lo elegí. Si eso llegara a pasar, Juugo se encargará de eliminar a la competencia.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Renji cuando el último participante se reunió con ellos.- ¡Que velocidad!

-Como era de esperarse, a Renji se le olvidó un dato importante del juego.- comenzó a hablar Rukia.- Y por eso es que hay una mujer entre los conductores. De lo contrario, el programa se vendría abajo. Ejem ejem.

-¡¿Podés decirlo de una buena vez, Rukia?!

-Cada gallito ciego debe ser guiado a través del laberinto por uno de sus compañeros. Él le dará indicaciones con un micrófono. ¿Entendieron?

-Si. . .- respondieron todos de mala gana.

-¡Yo quiero a Shikamaru!- exclamó Chouji.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Si. Porque vos me metiste en esto así que vos me vas a sacar.

-¿Eh?- repitió el Nara mientras el Akimichi lo llevaba junto a los shinigamis.

-¿Akatsuki?- los apresuró Renji.

-Yo iré.- dijo Kakuzu sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- negó varias veces con la cabeza Hidan.- Mi único guía es Jashin y. . . ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Sólo te estoy colocando la increíble Venda Urahara. ¡Capás de dejar al usuario más ciego que un murciélago!- decía el vendedor tapándole los ojos al jashinista con aquel trapo.

-¿No es un pedazo de tela común y corriente?- preguntó Renji.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tiene la marca registrada de la Tienda Urahara!- se defendió cubriéndole los ojos a Chouji.

-Bueno bueno. ¿Hebi?

-¡+ 5 del sonido!- agregó Kidomaru!

-Es lo mismo. . . ¿Ya se decidieron?

-¡Yo voy a dirigir al idiota de Juugo porque ya lo hice una puta vez y ya nos entendemos!- decía Tayuya acercándose a los conductores.

-Como quieras. Urahara ¿Tenés los micrófonos y esas cosas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a Kisuke mientras éste le colocaba la venda al ninja del sonido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca dudes de mi trabajo!- exclamó revolviendo enérgicamente su bolsillo.- ¡Aquí los tengo!

Y diciendo esto, les mostró a todos los presentes un pequeño aparato con forma de conejo que parecía ser un simple aro.

-¡Los nuevos transmisores de Chappy!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me muero! ¡Son hermosos! Guardame uno ¿Si?- le pedía Rukia juntando sus manos.

-Claro pero vas a tener que pagarme.

-Si. Ya lo sabía.- se lamentaba la shinigami.

Uno por uno, los seis participantes se fueron acercando a donde estaba Urahara para que les diera los extraños artefactos. Los gallitos ciegos debían usar los conejos con forma de aro en la oreja mientras que sus guías tenían que sostener en sus anos pequeños micrófonos con la imagen de Chappy en ellos.

-¿Ya todos tienen puestas sus vendas y transmisores?- preguntó Renji observando a los participantes.

-¡Yo no me voy a poner esta porquería de conejo!- se negó Tayuya apartando el diminuto objeto.

-Lo vas a hacer sino querés que te descalifiquemos.

-¡Siempre con la misma estupidez ustedes!

-Muy bien. Los que van a dirigir se quedan conmigo y los gallitos se van con Rukia.

A continuación, Hidan, Juugo y Chouji siguieron a buen ritmo a Rukia hasta la puerta del laberinto tomados de las manos para no perderse en el camino mientras que Urahara les enseñaba a Kakuzu, Tayuya y Shikamaru como usar los transmisores correctamente.

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntó el teniente del sexto escuadrón a través de un micrófono.- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Lo que tienen que encontrar es un Doraelmo de unos 50 centímetros que se encuentra arriba de todo.

-¡¿Y eso que mierda es?!

-¡Un gato azul, inculta! ¿Entendieron? ¡Empiecen!

De inmediato los tres ciegos entraron en el laberinto sin saber que les esperaba dentro a la vez que sus guías estaban atentos al camino que debían tomar sus compañeros para llegar a la sima.

Hidan, confiado, iba más rápido que los otros dos y avanzaba a grandes zancadas a través del laberinto. Delante de él lo esperaba tres hachas que iban de un lado al otro peligrosamente cerca del peliblanco amenazando con cortarlo a la mitad.

-Vas bien, Hidan.- le decía Kakuzu.- Seguí todo derecho.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba de dolor cuando la primera de las hachas le cortó un brazo.- ¡KAKUZU!

-Jajajaa

-¡No te rías maldito infeliz! ¡Se supone que me ibas a avisar si algo malo me iba a pasar!

-Sólo quería ver como un hacha gigante te cortaba un brazo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Perdí un brazo!

-Luego te lo coso. Ahora seguí caminando.

-No hay nada adelante ¿Verdad?

-No, esa era la única hacha.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Jajajaja

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Hachas Urahara! ¡Te matan bien muerto!- exclamaba por un micrófono Urahara.

Mientras el pobre Hidan era cortado varias veces por innumerables armas, Chouji había elegido otro camino y ahora se acercaba a una laguna que debía pasar saltando de tronco en tronco. Sin embargo. . .

-Chouji, al frente hay una. . .

¡SPLASH!

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Shikamaru?!

-No me diste tiempo.

-¡Ahora estoy todo mojado y. . .! ¡Esto es gelatina de frutilla!- exclamó alegre el Akimichi llevándose a la boca una buena porción de ese delicioso postre.

-¡Gelatina Urahara!- se volvía a escuchar la voz del vendedor.- ¡Te atrapa su viscosidad y su irresistible sabor!

-Chouji, olvidate de esa gelatina y salí de ahí.- le ordenaba Shikamaru.

-¡Pero está muy rico!

-Deja de comer por un momento y seguí caminando. Te prometo que cuando llegues al Doraelmo, te voy a dar todas las Scooby galletas que tenga Kiba en el bolsillo.

-¡¿Para qué quiero un montón de galletitas si tengo toda esta gelatina ahora mismo?!

Y diciendo esto se zambulló dentro de la esquicita gelatina relamiéndose a más no poder y comiendo con ambas manos a la vez.

Por su parte, Juugo iba a un buen tiempo corriendo a una gran velocidad a través de cientos de obstáculos mientras subía hacia la sima del laberinto.

-Salta. Corré. Hay un. . . Si, ya lo pasaste. Pasa por. . Si, muy bien. Doblá a la derecha y. . . ¡Pedazo de infeliz te dije que a la derecha!- le gritaba Tayuya al transmisor.

-¿Ésta derecha?

-¡Si! Ahora seguí caminando y. . . ¡Salta!

PUM

-¡Te dije que saltarás idiota! Bien. Andá para allá.

-¿Dónde es allá?

PUM

-¡Te dije que por allá! ¡Por el otro lado había una pared!

-¿Querés que gire a la izquierda?

-¡¿Y yo que mierda dije?! Seguí derecho. Ahora pasá por debajo de la cosa esa que no me sé como se llama.

-¿Qué cosa?

PUM

-¡¿Qué te acabo de decir imbécil?!

-Señoras y señores, todas estas trampas se venden por separado y sólo por encargo.- anunciaba Urahara.

-¡Deja de hacerte propaganda, viejo!- le decía Renji sacándole el micrófono.

-Ta. . . Tayuya- la llamaba Juugo deteniéndose en medio del camino.- No me siento bien. . .

-¡No me importa si vas a tener un bebé o lo que sea! ¡Vas a terminar esta carrera aunque te cueste la vida!

-Pero. . . Arg. . . Debo. . . Matar. . . Gente. . .

-¡Mierda! Ya lo perdimos. ¡No puede estar lejos de Sasuke ni por cinco minutos! ¡Es peor que la perra de Karin!

-¡Matar! ¡Es hora de matar!- gritaba Juugo arrancando pedazos de la pared del laberinto completamente dominado por el sello de maldición.

-¡Ese desquiciado está fuera de control!- gritaba aterrado Renji.- ¡Ichigo tenía razón! ¡Este programa es demasiado peligroso con tanta gente loca dentro!

A pesar de la enorme paranoia del conductor, ninguno de los de Hebi + 5 del sonido parecía alarmado al respecto. Todos estaban tranquilamente observando aquella divertida escena sin el menor rastro de preocupación en sus rostros.

-¡No se queden ahí parados!- les gritaba Renji a todo pulmón.- ¡Si no lo detienen los descalifico y esta vez va en serio!

-. . .

-¡Hacé algo de una buena vez, Sasuke!

-No es mi problema.

-Si no lo parás en cinco segundos yo. . . yo. . . ¡Cambio a Sakura a tu equipo!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- festejaba la pelirrosa de Konoha.

-Tsk.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, el Uchiha caminó lentamente hacia el laberinto a ayudar a su compañero dejando a Sakura con la mayor depresión de su vida.

Volviendo a Hidan. . .

-¡Decime donde está, Kakuzu!- le exigía un cuerpo con sólo una pierna y una cabeza.- ¡¿Dónde está mi otra pierna?!

-No lo sé. La perdiste por ahí. . .

-¡Ya sé que la perdí, genio! ¡Por tu culpa la perdí!

-Tal vez esté atorada en la cierra giratoria.

-¡No! ¡Ahí está mi brazo izquierdo!

-Entonces en el tanque de agua hirviendo.

-¡Ahí es donde me quemé toda la espalda!

-Tal vez esté junto al Whinie Pooh gigante.

-¡No voy a volver con ese oso! ¡Me da mucho miedo!

-No puedo creer que te asuste un oso amarillo.

-Si sos tan valiente ¿Por qué no peleas vos contra el oso ese?

-¿Estás loco? Nunca voy a dar mi vida por un estúpido juego y menos para salvar tu pierna. Olvidate de ella, Hidan.

Mientras tanto, en la laguna gelatina Chouji se estaba atragantando con un buen pedazo de ese suculento postre como si fuera su última comida. Le gustaba tanto que hasta se chupaba los dedos entre cada bocado.

-Chouji. . .

-¡No voy a parar, Shikamaru!

-Pero estás tan cerca de ganar. . .

-¡Nunca voy a renunciar a una gelatina tan deliciosa!

-¿Nunca?

-¡Nunca!

-¿Aún si te dijera que es. . . dietética?

-¡¿DIETÉTICA?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En cuestión de segundos, Chouji nadó fuera de la gelatina de frutilla hasta la orilla y continuó corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Corrió y corrió aunque no podía ver. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, pasó a través de espadas que se movían solas, una piedra enorme que lo persiguió por un largo tiempo, una fosa llena de serpientes venenosas y un terminator armado hasta los dientes. Continuó corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón hasta que finalmente tropezó con algo pequeño.

-¿Qué demonios. . .?

-¡Chouji, es el Doraelmo!

-¿Lo encontré? ¿Gané? ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida gané en algo en lo que no debía comer! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!- exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos dando saltos por todo el laberinto con el peluche del gato azul en mano.

-¡Felicidades, Chouji!- lo felicitó Renji desde el escritorio.- Parece ser que la pelea final será entre Akatsuki y Konoha porque Hebi + 5 del sonido no existe en este programa.

-No seas malo con ellos, Renji.- le decía Rukia.- Aún pueden ganar si cierta persona me pasa el número del celular de cierto hermano mayor suyo. . .

-¿Todavía estás pensando en Itachi?

-¿Itachi? ¿Quién mencionó a Itachi? Yo no.- decía mirando para otro lado.

-En fin. . . Esto fue todo por ahora. Gracias por vernos y dejarnos sus mensajes a producción.

-¡Se los agradezco mucho chicos!- le decía Rukia a la cámara con una sonrisa.

-En el próximo bloque tendremos el 9º juego. . .

-¿Cuál es, Renji?

-¡Guerra de desafíos!

-Se está acercando el final del programa. ¿Quién ganará?

-No sé. La cosa se está poniendo interesante pero estoy seguro quién no ganará: Hebi + 5 del sonido. Nadie los quiere. . .

-Pero todo puede cambiar hasta el último minuto.

-¡No se pierdan el próximo juego! ¡Dejen mensajes! ¡Los queremos! ¡Sayonara!

-¡Sayonara a todo mi públicooooooooooooo!

**Continuará. . .**

**Señoras y señores. . . Otro punto más para Konoha. Realmente no sé como van los tres equipos pero de algo estoy segura, Hebi + 5 del sonido está perdiendo. Y eso es porque ninguno de ustedes los está votando! XD Algunos dijeron que les gusta mucho Tayuya así que aquí la tuvieron de nuevo :D Los que querían ver más yaoi, gomen pero este es un fic de humor y acción. Si quieren leer uno de amor tengo dos de SasuNaru y próximamente voy a escribir un ItaDei (por las dudas aclaro que esto lo estoy diciendo en junio 2009) Quienes no entendieron lo que hizo Deidara con Hiruko (sé que habíaalguien que no sé porque no entendió :S ) Deidara se escondió dentro de la marioneta de Sasori para evitar que Tobi hiciera lo que fuera que iba a hacer con él dentro del armario. . . Se acuerdan del cap anterior ¿No? Etto. . . ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! ¿Qué le pasó a Ichigo? ¿Habrá muerto? Jajajaja Los fans de Hidan que se quieran quejar por su maltrato. . . acepto quejas XD Y por las dudas aclaro también lo del video de L/Ulquiorra ¡Son iguales! Y el que no se dio cuenta no sé que tiene en los ojos :S ¿Apareceran Near y Mello? ¿Quién es el ladrón y quién el asesino? Yo sé :D**

**Eso fue todo por ahora. Espero recibir más reviews :D ¡Y muy pronto escribiré la continuación que esto se está terminando! Nos vemos pronto. Sayonara!**


	11. Guerra de desafíos parte 1

**N/A: Hola a todos! Si si, ya sé. De nuevo yo con mi tardanza. . . ¡Tardé en actualizar pero al menos lo hago! Agradezcan. . . O al menos dejenme un review. . . Ya saben como soy yo con el autoestima :S No los entretengo más. ¡Empecemos!**

Capitulo 11: Guerra de desafíos parte 1

La misma canción tema de siempre daba inicio a un nuevo bloque de Challenge X. Las cámaras fueron mostrando uno por uno a todos los participantes sentados en sus respectivas mesas hasta que llegaron a la de Akatsuki.

-Weeeeeeeee are the champions. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS.- cantaban todos abrazados por los hombros y meciéndose de un lado al otro frente a la cámara.- No time for lossers CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. . .

-¡Todos juntos!

-OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!!!!!!!

-¡Cállense todos ustedes!- les gritaba Rukia al mismo tiempo que les tiraba un peligroso zapato que por poco le daba en la cabeza al pobre Kisame.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD- seguía cantando Tobi a pesar de que los demás ya se habían sentado en sus respectivas sillas.

-¡SILENCIO!

*PAF*

Un nuevo misil atravesó los aires y le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza al de la máscara nokeándolo por completo.

-¡Lo mataste! ¡Mataste a un ser vivo!- saltó Zetsu corriendo a ayudar al infantil del grupo.

Itachi, por su cuenta, se acercó a donde estaba Tobi y lo observó por un tiempo como si fuera un médico que analiza un paciente.

-Tobi, te falta vida.

-Pobre Tobi. Él nunca le hizo nada a nadie.- se lamentaba Konan.

-¡Eso le pasa por no obedecerme!- decía Rukia levantando el brazo en alto.- ¡A mi nadie me respeta porque soy mujer! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Ustedes son todos unos machistas!

-Rukia, tranquilizate un poco y baja la mano.- le decía Renji entrando en escena con un celular en mano.

-¡Renji! ¿Cómo está Ichigo?

-Inoue lo está sanando. No es nada grave pero me pidió que te dijera que no vulvas a levantar el brazo nunca pero nunca más y que te calmes un poco. Tenés mucha presión.

-Si, debe ser eso. . .

-Por eso es que cuando no estábamos al aire. . . Juntamos un poco de plata entre todos y. . . ¡Te vas a Chapy Landia!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡CHAPY LANDIA CHAPY LANDIA!- saltaba de alegría la shinigami abrazando a su amigo hasta sacarle el aliento.

-Si, así te despejas y venís más relajada para el próximo bloque.

-¡CHAPY LANDIA! NO LO PUEDO CREER ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Si. Todos te vamos a extrañar y. . .

-¡SAYONARA A TODOS ME VOY A CHAPY LANDIAAAAAAAA!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Rukia saludó a la audiencia a través del lente de la cámara con una mano moviéndola sin parar de un lado al otro y luego salió corriendo como loca fuera del set dejando solo al pobre Renji.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro. . .- comenzó a decir sentándose en su silla de conductor absoluto y apoyando los pies sobre el escritorio.

-¿Se cancela el juego de hoy?- preguntó Shikamaru cruzando los dedos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué no ven que estoy yo?! Además ya llamé a. . .

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó un hombre alto sin un sólo pelo en la cabeza y con marcas rojas cerca de los ojos. Traía un conjunto de ropa negra que le daba un aspecto de malo impresionante y además llevaba consigo una lanza sobre los hombros.

Aquel sujeto entró muy animado saludando a las cámaras al mismo tiempo que sonaba una pegajosa canción de fondo.

_Conmigo no hablas  
yo no soy de tu clase  
conmigo no bailas  
porque yo bailo en la calle._

Pelado  
se que sos un pelado botón  
pelado  
se que soy un pelado botón

-¡NO SOY PELADO!- se defendía el invitado.- ¡¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY RAPADO?!

-¡Ikakku!- lo saludaba Renji sin levantarse de la silla.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-¡¿VOS PUSISTE ESA CANCIÓN DEL DEMONIO?!- le preguntó amenazándolo con la lanza.

-No. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? Es obvio que no sos pelado. No sé porque Cloude puso esa música.

-No estarás siendo sarcástico. ¿Verdad?

-Nooooooo. ¿Por qué pensás eso?

-No sé. . .- murmuraba sentándose a un lado de Renji.- ¿Y los demás?

-Rukia está de vacaciones en Chapy Landia e Ichigo está en lo de Inoue por culpa de Rukia.

-¿Le pegó y la premian con unas vacaciones? Jajajaja ¡Me encanta como arreglan las cosas por acá! Entonces eso quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos y. . .

-¿Y qué pasa con los desafíos?- preguntaba Sakura levantando la mano como si estuviera en el colegio.

-¡Ya voy con ustedes frutillita!- le gritaba Renji por el micrófono.- Ahora. . . ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- le preguntó a Ikkaku.

-Si, directamente de las manos de Kuchiki taichou.- le dijo tendiéndole una carta.

-¿Es una carta de amor?-preguntaba Karin.

-¡¿Qué te pensás pelotuda?!- le gritaba Tayuya a todo pulmón.- ¡¿Qué la puta vida es puro amor y felicidad?! ¡La vida también es triste idiota!

-Tayuya, te tranquilizas porque lo que voy a leer es de suma importancia.- decía Renji haciéndose el interesante.- ¡Tenemos los resultados de los que van ganando en este programa!

-¡Por fin!- exclamaron todos.

-¡El equipo que está número uno por ahora es. . .! ¡Redoble de tambores!

Ikakku comenzó a golpear sucesivamente el escritorio. . .

-¡Es empate!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron los treinta ninjas a la vez.

-Si señoras y señores. Tenemos un empate entre. . . ¡Redoble de tambores!

-¡Parala con los jodidos tambores y decí de una vez quienes son!- le gritaba Tayuya nuevamente ejerciendo toda la autoridad que realmente no tenía.

-¡Akatsuki!

De inmediato todos los miembros de la malvada organización se pararon sobre la mesa de su equipo y comenzaron a saltar y a bailar mientras las numerosas cámaras los enfocaban de distintos ángulos.

-Weeeeeeee are the champions. . . OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!

*PAF*

-AHHHHHH!

Y nuevamente un zapato voló por los aires y le dio en la cabeza al pobre Tobi para que se callaran pero esta vez el zapato no había sido lanzado por Rukia sino por la pelirosa de Konoha.

-¡¿No pueden festejar como gente normal?!

-¡Lo que pasa es que tenés envidia!- le gritaba Kakuzu y. . .

*PAF*

Segundo zapato de Sakura voló por los aires y acabó por golpear al ninja de la cascada dejándolo en el suelo completamente desmallado.

-¡Milagro!- exclamó Hidan juntando las manos y mirando hacia el techo.- ¡Gracias Jashin sama! ¡Tú si que eres grande!

-¡Todavía estoy vivo maldito jashinista!- le decía Kakuzu poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Por qué, Jashin sama?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Se tranquilizan todos que voy a decir quien es el otro equipo.

-. . .- silencio sepulcral en todo el estudio.

-¡Konoha!

Todos los del equipo de la aldea de la hoja se levantaron al mismo tiempo chiflando y gritando como si realmente ya hubieran ganado el juego y comenzaron a saltar por todos lados hasta que cierta voz los obligó a detenerse.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES HIJOS DE PUTA QUE LES RE PARIO Y. . .?!

-¡Tayuya!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUERÉS?!- le gritó al shinigami parándose y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos a la vez.

-Aunque Hebi + 5 del sonido sólo ganó dos juegos. . . ¡Todavía tienen una muy buena oportunidad!

-Eso lo dicen para que el público no se aburra. . .- decía Kimimaru.

-¡Por primera vez en la historia de la televisión eso no es cierto!

-Así es porque tengo en mi mano. . .- hablaba Ikkaku mostrándoles un papel a todos los presentes.- ¡Con los nombres de los personajes más queridos de todo el programa!

-¡¿Y eso a mi que me importa pelado de. . .?!

-¡NO SOY PELADO, PELIRROJA PUTA!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PELIRROJA?! ¡SOY TEÑIDA Y A MUCHA HONRRA!

-Ejem ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Renji.- No soy Rukia así que no me obliguen a gritar como ella ¿Si?

-. . .- el silencio regresó al set.

-Seguí, Ikkaku.

-Bueno, como decía, en este papel tengo el top 4 de los personajes más queridos del programa.

-¿No será el top 5?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡No pelirrosa!- saltó Ikkaku.- ¡Es el top 4 porque a mi se me dio la gana y se no te gusta andate a la. . .!

-Ikkaku. . .

-Si, si. Devuelta al trabajo. Como todos sabes, el ganador de este programa es quien tenga más puntos. Aún faltan dos juegos más así que todo puede suceder. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir TODO.

-Sigo sin entender. . .- decía Sakon.

-¡¿Querés explicar vos?!

-Na. . .

-¡Entonces dejá de interrumpir! Ejem ejem. Gracias a todos los mensajes que nos enviaron los televidentes, pudimos saber quienes son los personajes más queridos de todo el programa.

-¡El más querido de todos tendrá un punto extra para su equipo!- se apresuró a decir Renji.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas terminar a mi?!

-Porque tardabas mucho. Gente, lo que pasa es que tenemos el top 4 pero el ganador no. Los televidentes deberán mandarnos sus mensajes antes del siguiente bloque así ya tenemos los resultados y todos contentos. Y los 4 nominados son. . . ¡Redoble de tambores!

Nuevamente Ikkaku golpeó varias veces el escritorio para hacer un sonido similar al de un tambor mientras todos los participantes observaban en silencio el pequeño papel como si pudieran leerlo a pesar de la larga distancia.

-El primer elegido por el público es. . . ¡Hidan!

-¡Gracias Jashin sama!- decía el jashinista juntando las manos como solía hacer siempre.

-Hidan, Jashin no votó.

-¡Si que lo hizo! Jashin sama votó a través de uno de sus seguidores. ¡Jashin tiene poder sobre todo!

-Si si. Ya veremos. . . El segundo más querido es. . . ¡Pein!

Todos en Akatsuki saltaron de alegría por tener doble chance de ganar un punto extra. Todos menos el mismismo Pein. Él continuaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-Pein. . . ¿No estás emocionado?- le preguntó Konan.

-Si. Sólo que no estoy sorprendido. Era obvio que me iban a votar a mi porque soy su dios y no tienen otra opción que alabarme a mi y sólo a mi.

-A ver. . . ¡Seguimos con el tercero! Es. . . ¿Renji?

-¡Si soy yooooooooo!

Saltando de alegría y gritando a todo pulmón, Renji se levantó de su asiento y corrió alrededor de todos los demás equipos dando la vuelta olímpica mientras saludaba a todas las cámaras dándoles besos y guiñándoles el ojo. Entonces acabó de correr y se sentó otra vez en su asiento algo agitado.

-Uff ¡Cómo me quiere la gente!

-Pero. . . Creí que sólo podíamos ser nominados los participantes.- habló Shikamaru desde su mesa.

-Error. Dije el personaje más querido del programa y eso también incluye a los conductores. ¡Y si yo gano voy a ser el conductor principal y oficial de Challenge X y nadie lo va a poder negar!

-Volviendo al concurso. . .- decía Ikkaku.- El último del top 4 pero no menos importante es. . . ¡Tayuya!

-¡VAMOS CARAJO!- saltó la pelirroja de Hebi alzando el puño en alto y sonriéndole a las cámaras.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que elijan a ella?!- saltó por millonésima vez Sakura.

-Frutillita.- la llamó Renji.- Los televidentes elijaron a Tayuya mientras que ninguno mencionó a alguno de ustedes. ¡Superalo!

-Pero entonces. . . Si importar quien gane. . . Nosotros perdemos.

-Si no quieren perder, esfuércense más en el juego que ya mismo empieza porque estamos atrasadísimos. El juego se llama. . . ¡Redoble de tambores!

-¡Otra vez con los putos tambores!

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Seguí así que vas a ganar!- la alentaba Sakon.

-¡Callate Sakon puto!

-¡Eso! ¡Seguí así que ganamos!

-A ver. . . ¿Puedo seguir? ¿Si? Bueno. EL juego se llama. . . ¡Guerra de desafíos!

-¿Qué eso no es lo que venimos haciendo hasta ahora?- preguntó Kakuzu.- Como se nota que no tienen cabeza. . .

-Que inteligente. . . ¡¿Te podés callar un minuto mientras explico el juego?!

-Prefería a Rukia gritando. . .

-¡Que lástima porque el conductor soy yo y Rukia no está! Como les decía. . . Guerra de desafíos es un juego en el que seis participantes, dos por cada equipo, deberán desafiarse mutuamente. La GRAN diferencia con lo que venimos haciendo hasta ahora es que la pareja no decidirá los desafíos sino sólo uno de los dos. El otro será quien debe cumplirlos.

-O sea que mientras uno se mata resistiendo los desafíos de los demás, el otro está lo más bien decidiendo que desafío deberá hacer el otro equipo. ¡Uno pone el cerebro y el otro el cuerpo!

-Si les parece muy complicado no se preocupen que van a aprender a medida que avanza el juego. Ya saben como es esto. Tienen dos minutos para decidirse, no tienen muchas opciones. . .

-¡Se nos olvidó decirles que el que pone el cuerpo puede ser alguien que ya jugó antes!

-Y ahora si. . . ¡Corre reloj!

- . . .

-¡O sea que empiecen! Estoy rodeado de gente estúpida. . .

-Si, tenés razón Renji.- asintió con la cabeza Ikkaku.

Rápidamente los tres equipos se pusieron en ronda y comenzaron a discutir como si su vida dependiera de ello, como siempre. Si embargo, como había dicho el conductor, no había demasiadas opciones. Por su parte, Akatsuki. . .

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!- lloriqueaba Tobi.- ¡¿Por qué no estoy en el top 4 si soy un chico bueno?! ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡NADIE ME QUIEREEEEEE!

-Mortales y ángel, como les decía- hablaba Pein con una tranquilidad impresionante.- Los únicos que aún no han jugado son Sasori y Konan.

-¡BUAAAAAA! ¡SOY UN CHICO BUENO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ENTIENDE QUE SOY UN CHICO BUENO?! ¡BUAAAAA!

-Por lo que sólo debemos elegir entre ellos dos.

-¡BUAAAAAAAA!

-¡TOBI, OBEDECE A TU DIOS Y DEJA DE HABLAR POR UNA VEZ!- le gritó Pein fuera de sí.

-¡EL LIDER TAMPOCO ME QUIERE! ¡BUAAAAAA!

-Tobi, te voy a querer si jugás un juego conmigo.

-¿Un juego? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?- preguntaba Tobi emocionado dando pequeños saltos.

-Es el juego de Callate o te mato.

-¡Ah, si! Deidara senpai y yo lo jugamos todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar!

-¿Entonces ya conoces las reglas?

-¡Si! ¡Solamente me tengo que quedar calladito! ¡Siempre le gano a Deidara senpai!

-Si, Tobi es un gran jugador hum.- se escuchaba la voz del artista dentro de Hiruko.

-Bueno, mientras jugamos a ese jueguito- continuó Pein.- Levanten la mano los que votan por Sasori.

A continuación las manos de Tobi, Deidara y Kakuzu se pusieron en alto mientras que los demás permanecieron en silencio.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Sasori es el mejor de todos en este equipo después de Pein!- saltó Kakuzu.

-No tenía idea de que pensaras eso de mí.- decía Sasori con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Es el único que no gasta dinero en comida por el amor de dios!

-¡Por Jashin sama!- lo contradijo Hidan.

-Quise decir por Pein, jashinista de porquería.

-¡No insultes a Jashin sama en mi presencia!

-Entonces está decidido. Konan, irás vos a jugar ese juego.

-Bien. Pero. . . ¿Quién me va a acompañar poniendo el cuerpo?

-¡Eeeeeeeee! ¡Esa frase tenía todo el doble sentido!- saltó Zetsu.

-Yo.- dijo Pein.

-. . .

El líder de la malvada organización le dio la mano a Konan y juntos caminaron hacia el centro del estudio dejando con la boca abierta a todo Akatsuki.

-¡¿Vieron eso?!

-No, no vi. nada hum. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Sasori, esta porquería no me deja ver nada!- se quejaba Deidara dentro de la marioneta.

-¡Entre Konan y Pein hay algo!- saltó Zetsu.- ¡Y no nos habíamos dado cuenta!

-Son amigos nada más.- decía Kisame.

-Te falta amor, Kisame.- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¡Yaoi!- saltaron todos los demás señalándolos.

-No me gusta el pescado.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Hebi + 5 del sonido finalmente estaban usando la cabeza.

-Escuchen.- llamó su atención Sasuke.- cada vez que debemos tomar una decisión hablamos todos al mismo tiempo, no nos entendemos, elegimos a cualquiera y por eso perdemos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por eso es que me pasé todo el receso ideando una forma en que podríamos cambiar eso. Y después de mucho tiempo de pensar. . . Tengo la solución.

Y diciendo esto levantó en alto un par de ramitas de distintos tamaños. De inmediato el resto del equipo se quedó con cara de WTF?

-¿Ramitas?

-¿Las malditas ramitas van a solucionar todos nuestros problemas?

-Si. Quienes aún no jugaron tomaran una ramita cada uno. El que haya elegido la más grande, será quien juegue esta vez. Luego haremos lo mismo para decidir quien ayudará al otro. ¿Alguna objeción?

-. . .

-Bien. Suigetsu, Jirobo, tomen.- les dijo extendiéndoles la mano cerrada con las ramitas adentro.

-¿Estuviste pensando durante horas para esto?- preguntó Suigetsu tomando su rama.- Y yo que creía que los Uchihas eran inteligentes. . . ¡La mía es más grande!

- . . .- todos callaron y lo miraron con los ojos grandes.

-¡Hablo de la rama, mal pensados!

-Entonces Suigetsu va a jugar ahora. Los demás, elijan sus ramitas.

Nuevamente el ojinegro extendió su mano y todo el equipo menos Suigetsu y Jirobo tomaron una rama. Todos las miraron varias veces y las compararon entre sí hasta que todas las miradas se posaron en su líder. Sasuke tenía la rama más grande.

-. . .

-Sasuke. . .

De pronto el Uchiha tomó impulso y lanzó la rama lejos como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo. Se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes tal y como hacen los niños pequeños. Mientras, la peligrosa rama seguía su viaje hasta que golpeó fuertemente el ojo de cierta persona de Akatsuki.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MI OJO! ¡MI OJO!

-¡Itachi, te falta el ojo!

-¡YA SÉ MALDITO SUSHI CON PATAS! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

-Jeje.- se burlaba Sasuke desde cierta distancia.- Ya me siento mejor.

Luego, el Uchiha se puso de pie como si no hubiera sucedido nada y caminó junto a Suigetsu hasta el centro del escenario. Mientras tanto, los de Konoha tenían su propio método para ponerse de acuerdo. . .

-¡Shikamaru!

-¡Kiba!

-¡SHIKAMARU!

-¡KIBA!

-¡SHIKAMARU ES MIL VECES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE KIBA DATTEBAYO!- gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón.

-¡PERO SE VA A QUEDAR DORMIDO EN MEDIO DEL JUEGO!-decía Sakura ¡KIBA ES MEJOR, IDIOTA!

-Etto. . . ¿Puedo decir algo?- preguntó Sai levantando la mano.

-¡NO!

-Naruto, Sakura.- consiguió su atención Shino.- Es verdad que Shikamaru es más inteligente que Kiba. . .

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Shino. . .- decía Kiba.

-Pero también es verdad que Shikamaru se duerme con mucha facilidad. Entonces lo que debemos hacer es elegir a Shikamaru para el cerebro y alguien más para el cuerpo. Mente y cuerpo es lo que hacen a un individuo. No se trata de dos ninjas sino de uno sólo. Si elegimos bien, podremos ganar.

-¡Que hermosas palabras!- decía Lee dejando con un río de lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-Entonces iré yo. Qué problemático. . .- se quejaba Shikamaru.- ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-. . .

-No se maten por mí.

-¿Qué hay de Hinata sama?- preguntó Neji.

-Ya la llamé y no me dijo nada. ¡Ni me saludó dattebayo!

-Eso fue porque fuiste vos el que la llamó, Naruto.- aclaró Kiba.- Jeje ella siempre se pone nerviosa cuando estás cerca.

-¡Pero estábamos hablando por teléfono dattebayo!

-Si es el caso, puedo llamarla.- se ofreció Neji.

-Bien. Esperemos que no tarde demasiado en venir. . .

-¡Konoha!- los llamó a los gritos Renji.- ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!

-Nuestra amiga va a venir a jugar pero tardará unos minutos en llegar.- explicó el Hyuuga.

-Ah. . .

-¡¿Cómo que ah?!- saltó Tayuya.- ¡¿Primero nos apuras y ahora tenemos que esperarlos a estos putos de mierda?!

-Te tranquilizas, Tayuya. ¿Qué no sabes que en los programas de televisión siempre pasa algo cuando menos te lo esperas?

-¡RENJI! ¡ES URGENTE! ¡RENJIIIIIIIIII!

En una fracción de segundo, Ichigo entró andando en silla de ruedas a una increíble velocidad como si se tratara de un auto de carreras e irrumpió en el set chocando con el escritorio de los conductores.

-¿Ves?

-Renji ¿Cómo sabías que Ichigo iba a venir?- le preguntó Ikkaku algo sorprendido.

-No es nada especial. Lo decía en mi horóscopo. Aquí.- le dijo mostrándole un pedazo de papel al pelado.

_Durante tu programa de televisión, un shinigami sustituto entrará en silla de ruedas cuando menos te lo esperes._

-¿No es muy exacto para un horóscopo?

-¡Renji!- lo seguía llamando Ichigo con la voz entre cortada por el cansancio.

-¿Cómo estás, Ichigo?

-¿Yo? Estoy muy bien, gracias.

-¿Y la silla de ruedas?

-En realidad puedo caminar perfectamente bien pero es que es muy divertido andar en una de estas.

-Ah. Ya entiendo. Siempre quise andar en una.

-Si querés después te la presto y. . . ¡Eso no es lo que te venía a decir, Renji!

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Tengo un mensaje de Mello!

-¿Del detective?

-¡Si! Es que cuando me fui al hospital me puse a buscar en Internet y encontré su mail.

-Estas obsesionado. . .

-¡Soy el único al que le importa la seguridad!

-Bueno, seguí.

-Entonces le mandé un mail y me respondió.

-¿Y qué dice?

-¡No sé! ¡No lo leí! ¡Leelo vos que estoy nervioso y no puedo hablar!- le dijo entregándole la hoja de papel.

-A ver. . . Dice: _No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablado. Yo no veo programas de televisión tan patéticos como ese. Aún así tomaré el caso si estás dispuesto a darme el boleto dorado para entrar a la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka. Si la respuesta es sí, contactame. Y si no, ni me molestes. Estoy muy ocupado comiendo chocolate._

-¡Está loco!- saltó de la silla Ichigo.- ¡Tuve que comer 120.001 barras de chocolate para encontrar el boleto dorado! ¡No sabes todo el ejercicio que tuve que hacer para bajar los kilos de más! ¡No se lo voy a dar a nadie nunca!

-¡Yo te lo compro!- exclamó Chouji levantando los bazos en alto para llamar la atención del shinigami.- ¡Por ir a lo de Willy Wonka, rompo el chanchito!

-¡NUCA!

-Hola. Ichigo.- lo saludó Ikkaku con cara de malo.

-¡Ah! Me olvidé de vos. . . ¿Cómo estás?

-No me quejo. . .

-¡¿Podemos seguir con el puto juego?!- gritaba furiosa Tayuya.

-En un momento, barrabrava. Ichigo, estamos en el juego llamado "Guerra de desafíos" y. . .

-¿Y Rukia?

-En Chappy Landia.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡En Chappy Landia, inculto!

-Ah. . .- suspiraba nostálgico.

-Oe, Ichigo. Los televidentes ya votaron por sus personajes favoritos.

-Que bien. . .- decía desinteresado.

-¡Y también por su pareja favorita!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Y todos quieren IchigoXRukia!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada, Ichigo.- le decía Ikkaku golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo.- Todos sabemos que entre ustedes hay algo.

-Si, hay algo. ¡AMISTAD!

-¡No te hagas el difícil que sabemos que estás muerto por ella!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡A penas la conociste te cayó tan bien que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarla dejando atrás a tu familia y amigos!

-¡Por que es mi amiga!

-¡Siempre la estás protegiendo auque ella también es shinigami!

-¡Porque es mi amiga!

-¡Duerme en tu cuarto!

-¡Adentro del armario!

-¡Te ponés melancólico cuando no está cerca y pensás en ella!

-¡Pensás en ella siempre que no la tenés cerca!- agregó Ikkaku.- ¡Todo el sereitei sabe que ella está enamorada de vos y vos de ella! ¡Pero son unos cobardes que no se dicen las cosas a la cara y ya estoy harto de esperar un beso de ustedes dos!

-Etto. . . ¿Me espias?

-¿Conoces Gran Hermano?

-Si. ¿Y?

-Es lo mismo pero con vos y Rukia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, pusimos cámaras en todos lados. . .

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Y todos están esperando que se digan lo que sienten de una buena vez!

-Pero. . .

-¡Cuando Itachi la abrazó le lanzaste un Getsuga Tenshou!- le recordó Renji.

-Si pero. . .

-Ok Gente.- le decía a la cámara.- El muy cabeza dura todavía no se conoce a sí mismo así que nos vamos a un corte para hablar de hombre a hombre así aclaramos todo de una vez.

-¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDA PASA CON EL JODIDO JUEGO?!

-¡Queda para la próxima! Le vamos a dar tiempo a Rukia de volver de Chappy Landia, a Hinata para que venga a ayudar a su equipo, que nos contactemos con Near ¡Y a este imbécil a entrar en razón!

-No se olviden de votar por sus personajes favoritos.- decía Ikkaku.- Envíen la palabra VOT_4 al 13013 si creen que Hidan debe ganar.

-¡Ayudame a ganar Jashin sama!- imploraba el jashinsta juntando las manos y mirando al techo.

-O envíen la palabra VOT_3 si prefieren alentar a Pein.

-¡Vota por mi que soy tu dios!

-VOT_2 para que Renji sea declarado ganador.

-¡Vótenme que soy el más sexy de acá! ¡Pelirrojo y músculos! ¡¿Qué más querés?!

-Y sino, envíen la palabra VOT_1 para que Tayuya salve a su equipo de una derrota segura.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ME VOTES HIJO DE PUTA PORQUE SÉ DONDE VIVIS Y TE VOY A HACER MEIRDA CON MI FLAUTA! ¡TENGO UNA FLAUTA Y SÉ COMO USARLA!

-Que miedo. . . Bueno, ya saben lo demás. Dejen sus mensajes. . . Gracias por vernos. . . Sintonícenos la próxima vez. . . . ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Hasta acá llegó la parte 1 de este juego. El próximo bloque se termina Guerra de desafíos, después viene un cap más con el último juego y luego llega el capitulo final! Así que quedarían unos tres caps más. La idea era hacer este juego en un sólo bloque pero con el IchiRukia que tanto me pidieron y lo de Mello, se me pasó el tiempo al aire. . . ¿Aparecerá Near? ¿Aceptará el trabajo? ¿Quién es el delincuente? ¿Quién es el personaje más querido por todos? (No manden los mensajes de textos que ese no es mi celular ^^) ¿Qué equipo ganará el programa? ¿Cuál es el premio? No, no es un viaje a Chappy Landia todo pagado XD ¿Y qué pasará con Ichigo? ¿Renji e Ikkaku le darán suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que siente por Rukia? ¡Son demasiadas preguntas! Pero ustedes pueden mandarme sus propias respuestas, comentarios e ideas via review que me ponen muy feliz y siempre respondo. Sin más que decir los dejo por ahora. . . ¡Nos vemos! ¡Sayonara!**


	12. Guerra de desafíos parte 2

**N/A:Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!!!! Y mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews! Yo antes creía que este fic lo leían unas tres personas pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo lee mucha gente :) pero que son muy cómodos y no me dejan sus reviews siempre XD Jajajaja No importa. Con saber que lo leen ya soy feliz pero lo vos a ser mucho más si me siguen enviando más y más ¡Quiero más! XD Bueno, no los entretengo más. . . ¡Empecemos con el cap 12! Falta poco para que se termine. . .**

Capitulo 12: Guerra de desafíos parte 2

Como solía suceder, las cámaras mostraban a los participantes de Challenge X dando inicio al programa. Todos ellos parecían muy animados saludando a la audiencia y hasta bailando. También se podía ver a una nueva integrante del equipo de Konoha que saludaba tímidamente con la mano a la cámara. Por otro lado, quienes habían sido nominados en el bloque anterior no hacían otra cosa que levantar en alto diversos carteles pidiéndole a los espectadores que votaran por ellos. Aunque algunos eran más bien amenazas.

-No pierdan el tiempo en sus cartelitos hechos en cinco segundos porque. . . ¡Ya tenemos los resultados del ganador indiscutible al concurso del "Personaje más querido"!- anunciaba Renji a los presentes por el micrófono.

-¡¿Quién ganó?!

-¡¿Se puede saber quién carajo ganó?!

-¡Por el amor de Jashin sama queremos saber!

-Tranquilos todos que lo van a saber. . . ¡Después del juego!

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

-Si, lo siento pero nada me gusta más que verlos tristes. Además Ikkaku no se puede quedar más tiempo.

-¡¿Y a mi qué me importa eso?!- se quejaba Tayuya a los gritos como siempre.- ¡Yo quiero saber quién es el jodido ganador!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ PELIRROJA DE CUARTA!- le gritó Rukia apareciendo de la nada con cinco pares de bolsos diferentes completamente cargados, una remera que decía "Chapy Landia" y un gorro con la imagen del carismático conejo.

-¡A mi no me gritás enana!

-¡Silencio todos! Se acabó la joda que ya regresé de mis vacaciones. Hola, Renji.- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Rukia. ¿Cómo estuvo Chapy Landia?

-¡Increíble! ¡Es el mejor lugar del mundo y si ustedes no fueron no saben lo que es divertirse! ¡Había de todo! ¡Hasta vomité después de que me subí tres veces seguidas a la montaña rusa! ¡No tenés idea de cuanto te agradezco ese regalo, Renji! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-¡Todos pagamos!- saltó en su defensa Kakuzu.

-Bueno bueno. Detalles no más. . .- le restó importancia el pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Ichigo!- lo saludó la morena para luego correr hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

Ichigo, sentado en la mesa de los conductores junto con Ikkaku, le devolvió el saludo levantando una mano.

-¿Cómo estás, Rukia?

-¡Yo debería estar preguntándote eso! ¡Por mi culpa tuviste que ir a ver a Inoue!

-No fue nada, en serio.

-¡No mientas Ichigo idiota! Te dejé inconciente por quién sabe cuanto tiempo pero ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención!

-Ya sé, ya sé.

-¡No me digas que si como a los locos! ¡Hablo en serio, Ichigo! Yo. . . Yo nunca quise lastimarte. . . Y aún así siempre terminás herido por mi culpa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Si lo es!

_En este mundo no seria feliz si no te tengo junto a mi  
es que se llena de mucho dolor toda mi alma  
solo de pensar que un día  
no estarás_

-¡Cloude!- le gritó Ichigo deteniendo aquella canción.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué es esa música?!

-Nada. . . Es sólo para mejorar el ambiente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Cloude? Este no es un programa romántico como para poner esa música.- decía Rukia mirando en dirección a la cabina del dj.

-Rukia. . .- la llamó Ichigo acercándose un poco a la shinigami.- Yo. . . te quería decir algo antes de empezar con el programa.

-Pero estamos retrasados. ¿No podés esperar a terminar el bloque y me lo contás en el corte?

-¡Te salió un verso sin mucho esfuerzo!- decía felizmente Tobi.

-¡Silencio que quiero decir algo importante kuso!

-Bueno Ichigo pero no te tardes mucho ¿Si? Ya sabés que después se nos acaba el tiempo y todo eso.

-No te preocupes no voy a tardar mucho pero. . . es que tengo que decírtelo ahora porque lo estuve posponiendo y. . . En lo de Inoue pensé que si me moría sin decírtelo jamás me lo iba a perdonar.

_Es que, es que tu sabes que te quiero  
que sin ti mi reina yo me desespero  
o no mi corazón se acelera ya al no sentir tu  
presencia ohh mi amor_

-¡¿Qué te acabo de decir, Cloude?!

-Bueno bueno. . .Subimasen.- se disculpó el conejo.- No lo hago más.

-¿En qué estaba. . .?

-No sé. Todavía no me dijiste nada.- se quejaba Rukia.

-Es que. . . No soy bueno hablando de estas cosas y es algo muy difícil de decir. . .

-¿Querés pensarlo bien y después lo hablamos?

-¡No! No puedo seguir posponiéndolo más y más. . . Si sigo así. . . Tengo miedo de que nunca te lo diga y que otro hombre si lo haga.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Ichigo?

-Rukia. . . Te conozco desde hace mucho y siempre estuviste cerca de mi y tal vez por eso no me di cuenta hasta hace poco que no puedo vivir lejos de vos porque. . . Porque si lo hiciera moriría. Te necesito a mi lado. . . Quiero ser tu sombra para poder seguirte a donde quiera que vayas. . .Para asegurarme de que nadie te hará daño. Porque quiero ser el escudo que siempre te proteja, Rukia.

Entonces las luces del set bajaron levemente dejando todo en penumbras. Las mesas de los tres equipos y el escritorio en donde estaban Ikkaku y Renji permanecieron en la oscuridad mientras que Rukia y Ichigo eran iluminados por un foco de luz blanca que parecía difuminarse con el entorno silencioso.

-¡Cloude!

-¡Pero el ambiente!

-¡Metete el ambiente en el orto conejo estúpido!- lo mandó a callar Tayuya poniéndose de pié de un salto.

-Gracias, Tayuya.

-De nada conductor de cuarta.- le dijo volviendo a su asiento.

-Seguí, Ichigo.- le pidió Rukia.

-Bueno. . . Realmente no hay mucho más que decir.- le confesó.- Sólo. . . que me haces falta, Rukia. Lo que quiero decir es que. . .

-Mirá que sos lento, Ichigo idiota.- le reprochó poniéndose en puntitas de pie para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Ru. . Rukia.

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta.- le sonrió.

-Entonces. . .

-No. No hace falta que digas nada más.

Y diciendo esto le dio otro beso pero éste fue más profundo y cargado de amor. Ichigo la abrazó de inmediato y le devolvió el beso a la vez que todos los presentes soltaron un "Owwwwwwww" que se extendió por todo el estudio.

-Además. . .- continuó hablando la shinigami.- Me gusta que me lo dijeras de esta forma. No me agradan las cosas cursis como que caigan flores del. . .

De inmediato, del techo comenzaron a caer lentamente millones y millones de rosas rojas. Poco a poco cubrieron todo el piso e incluso algunas de las cabezas de los participantes de Challenge X y sus conductores. Por su parte, Rukia miró con desprecio las flores que seguían cayendo y parecían nunca acabarse y luego posó sus ojos sobre Ichigo quién tenía la gota gorda.

-Fue idea de Renji.

-¿Qué creían?- le decía a los del set, en especial al Abarai.- ¿Qué esto iba a ser como en las telenovelas?

-Bueno. . . Teníamos la esperanza.- decía Renji ocultando su rostro de Rukia temiendo de que ella lo dejara peor que a Ichigo.

Pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba, la ojinegra simplemente pasó a su lado y se sentó en su silla de conductora. Ichigo la siguió sin decir una palabra.

-Ku ku ku.- se reía Rukia mirando uno por uno a los participantes del programa.- ¿Creían que por todo este asunto de la romántica confesión y todo eso ustedes no iban a "jugar" hoy?

-Qué mala sos, Rukia. No les dan un descanso a estos chicos.- salió en su defensa Ikkaku.

-Ku ku ku. Si, volví con toda la maldad que le hace falta a este programa porque seguro que sin mi Challenge X no es lo mismo. ¿A que me extrañaron?

-. . .- silencio absoluto de parte de los ninjas que se miraban unos a otros evitando por completo la mirada de la shinigami.

-Claro, ahora si hacen silencio. Bueno, vamos a comenzar con el anteúltimo desafío.

-¿Por qué no descansan un rato?- la incitó Kisame.- Acaban de confesar su amor. . .

-¿Y qué? Eso no va a cambiar el orden en el que funciona el mundo.- lo desanimó Rukia.- Además este programa no es uno romántico así que el romance entre Ichigo y yo lo dejamos para los cortes ¿Les parece bien?

- . . .

-¡Les hice una pregunta!

-¡Si, señora!- respondieron al unísono.

-¡NO SOY SEÑORA! ¡SEÑORITA PARA USTEDES!

-¡Si, señorita!

-Que bien que los tenés entrenados, Rukia.- la elogió Ikkaku mirando con miedo a la pequeña pero peligrosa Rukia.

-Arigato. Bueno, vamos a empezar. Los seis participantes de "Guerra de desafíos" tienen que venir al centro del escenario. ¡Dense prisa!

En el acto, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Konan, Pein, Shikamaru y la recién llegada Hinata, se acercaron al lugar indicado por la shinigami formando un semicírculo.

-Las reglas ya se las explicaron en el bloque anterior así que pasemos directamente al juego. Vamos a hacer así. Empieza Konan porque las mujeres van primero.- dijo con orgullo señalando a Konan. Ella le va a decir un desafío a Sasuke.

-¿Qué no jugaba yo?- preguntó Suigetsu algo confundido.

-¡Ah eso voy! Después Sasuke deberá cumplir con el desafío. Sino lo hace, salen del juego así como así. ¿Entienden? Supongamos que Sasuke hace el desafío sin problemas. Entonces Suigetsu deberá decirle a Hinata cual es su desafío. Ella lo realiza y Shikamaru tiene que decirle su desafío a Pein. Creo que está bastante claro. ¿No? Bueno ¡Empecemos!

-¡Primero que suban las luces!- se quejaba Sakura.- No se ve nada. . .

-Claro porque vos querés ver a mi Sasuke ¿No, perra?- la atacó Karin desde su mesa.

-¡No es tuyo, puta!

-¡Que si! ¡Y te morís de envidia! ¡Admitilo!

-¿Envidia de vos? Jajajaja ¡A vos no te quiere nadie, cuatro ojos!

-¡Si, mi Sasuke me ama!

-¡Él no es tuyo y ni te soporta!

-¡A vos no te soporta! ¿Por qué te crees que dejó Konoha? ¡Para huir de vos!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡SILENCIO!- se escuchó la voz aterradora de Rukia.

-. . .

-Parece que ya van aprendiendo a tomarme en serio. . . Ok. Empecemos con el primer desafío. ¡Akatsuki!

-A ver. . . Mmm. . .- decía Konan con aire pensativo.- ¡Ah, ya sé! Mi desafío es que cantes la canción del conejo Pelusita.

No hace falta decir que todos los del set se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta ante eso. De repente todas las miradas se posaron en un temeroso Sasuke que negaba con la cabeza a más no poder.

-Sasuke, tenés que hacerlo. Es cantar nada más.- le aseguró Suigetsu intentando calmarlo en vano.

-No no no.- continuaba negando el menor de los Uchihas- No voy a cantar esa canción. No no y mil veces no.

-Pero vamos a perder. . .

-¡No me importa! ¡No voy a cantar esa estúpida canción!

-No te hagas, Sasuke.- se escuchó la voz desafiante de Itachi.- Yo sé que te gusta esa canción.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es. La cantabas muy seguido en casa.

-¡Que no!

-Sasuke, si ganamos vas a poder vengarte de Itachi sin problemas.- le decía Suigetsu en voz baja.- Venganza. . . Yo sé que lo querés, Sasuke. Sólo escuchá que bien suena: V E N G A N Z A.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo voy a hacer!

-Jajajaja El teme cantando. Esto lo tengo que ver dattebayo.- se reía Naruto desde su mesa.

-Cuando quieras, Sasu chan.- le dijo Konan con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

Sasuke tomó aire mientras se escuchaba como Cloude ponía la música de fondo para que el ojinegro comenzara a cantar.

-_Tengo un conejito dulce y dormilón._- empezó a cantar sin mucho esfuerzo.-_ Su nombre es Pelusita y me alegra el corazón. Toda su barriga parece de algodón. Su rabito blanco una pompa de jabón._

-Más te vale que cantes mejor porque sino no cuenta. . .- lo amenazó Renji que volvía a usar su cámara para luego vender el video.

_-Suave conejito, dulce y juguetón. Eres terciopelo, eres puro amor._- continuó Sasuke agregando a su canto un poco de melodía.- _Suave conejito, tierno y dormilón. Suave suavecito es tu corazón._

-Jajajajaja ¡Estás para Cantaniños Sasuke! Jajajaja- se reía a más no poder el Uzumaki.

-Te falta motivación, Sasuke.- le dijo Itachi.- ¿Por qué no cantás igual que cuando tenías 8?

-¡Cerrá la boca maldito asesino!

-Jajajaja Bueno, es el turno de Hebi.- anunció Rukia.

-¡+ 5 del sonido!- agregó Kidomaru.

-Es lo mismo. . .

-Así que es mi turno. . .- decía Suigetsu mirando hacia arriba como buscando en él una buena idea.- Mmm. . . Algo que Hinata no pueda hacer. . . Yo no la conozco así que no estoy muy seguro. . . ¿Le puedo preguntar a Sasuke?

-No.- le negó con la cabeza varias veces.- Se supone que vos sos el cerebro así que vos tenés que pensar, no él.

-Bueno bueno. . . Déjenme pensar. . .

-Si tardás mucho, te sacamos del juego porque andamos con el tiempo justo.

-Esta bien, ya me apuro. . . Listo, ya sé. Hinata. . . Mi desafío para vos es. . . que te bajes un baso entero de. . . ¡La nueva receta de jugo de oro súper mejorado de Sadaharu!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Chicos, esto no es broma. Eso es algo muy peligroso.- decía Renji poniendo cara de asco.- Lo siento, Hinata pero vas a tener que tomarte eso sino querés perder.

-Pero. . . ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿Qué no ven la televisión?! ¡Prince of tennis, incultos!

-¡Hey traigan ese baso!- ordenó Ikkaku como si él fuera un conductor más en vez del invitado.

A la orden del pelado, apareció Rin Rin llevando con dificultad un enorme baso casi tan grande como ella. El líquido que había dentro era de un color amarronado y seguramente estaba compuesto por toda una serie de cosas horribles y asquerosas. Hinata no apartaba sus ojos de aquel baso de la tortura que cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella. ¿Realmente debía tomarse todo su contenido? Y más importante aún ¿Lograría sobrevivir?

-Todo tuyo.- le dijo la pajarita parlante alcanzándole el pesado baso a la Hyuuga.

-A. . . Arigato.- intentó sonreír en vano. ¿Cómo era posible beber todo eso sin vomitar al menos?

Sostuvo el baso con ambas manos escudriñándolo con la mirada como intentando adivinar como estaba hecho. Pero cada minuto que pasaba frente a ese repugnante líquido le costaba más y más acercárselo a los labios. ¿Por qué justamente ella debía sufrir de esa manera? ¿Y por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese asunto?

-¡Animo, Hinata!- la alentó Naruto desde la mesa de Konoha con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Na. . Naruto kun.- lo nombró algo sonrojada.

Entonces se armó de valor, inspiró profundo y tomó un largo trago que parecía nunca tener fin. Aquel horrible líquido entró por su boca y sintió como llegaba hasta su estómago pasando por su garganta. Creía que el jugo no tenía fin hasta que finalmente tomó la última gota de aquella tortuosa bebida. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

-¡Eso, Hinata!

-¡Muy bien hecho!

-¡Son increíble!

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- le preguntó preocupado Shikamaru notando como la Hyuuga se ponía de color azul rápidamente.

-Yo. . . Yo creo que. . .

Pero no acabó la frase que se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar sobre su compañero.

-El baño está al final del fondo a la derecha.- le indicó Ichigo como leyéndole la mente a Hinata.

De inmediato y sin decir una palabra más, la pelivioleta salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección al baño dejando sólo al pobre de Shikamaru.

-No parece que vaya a volver pronto.- se lamentó el Nara.- ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Seguimos jugando ¿Qué más querés hacer?- le decía Rukia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Si para cuando llegue su turno Hinata ya no está, entonces Konoha pierde este juego. ¿Entendieron?

-Yo creo que acá tienen algo en contra de nosotros.- le susurraba Kiba a Akamaru a lo que este respondió con un ladrido.

-¡Sigamos! Konoha, su turno.

-¿Ya es mi turno? Qué problemático. . .

-¡Dejá de quejarte Shikamaru y hacé algo!- le gritó Naruto a todo pulmón.

-¡No lo presiones baka!- lo reprendió Sakura golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Como sea. . . Sólo tengo que decir una tonta prueba y él tendrá que hacerla ¿Verdad?- preguntó el Nara señalando a Pein.

-Así es.- afirmó Rukia.- Y por favor no nos hagas perder más tiempo.

-Bueno, en ese caso el desafío para Akatsuki es. . . que admitas que no sos un dios.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el set por completo. Todas las miradas se posaron en el líder de la malvada organización. Ese definitivamente era un desafío que Pein no podría realizar.

-. . .- Pein continuaba en silencio al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Etto. . . Pein tenés que hacer eso para ganar.- le indicó Konan compadeciéndolo un poco.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecer a este mortal. Yo soy un dios ¡Hágase mi voluntad!

-¡Pero Pain tenés que admitir que no sos un dios!

-¡Pero yo SOY un dios! ¡Y no se puede negar lo que uno es!

-¡Pero no lo sos, Pein! ¡Abrí los ojos!

De repente todos los de Akatsuki se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario de su compañera. A pesar de que todos ellos coincidían en que su líder estaba un poco loco y que por eso se creía un ser todo poderoso, Konan siempre le había seguido el juego. Pero ahora eso acababa de cambiar.

-¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué dijiste, Konan?- le preguntó poniendo carita de perro muerto.

-Ya me escuchaste, Pein.

-Pero. . . Creí que vos no dudabas de mi divinidad. . .

-¿Qué divinidad? ¡El otro día te lastimaste con un piercing y empezaste a sangrar! ¡No sos ningún inmortal, Pain!

-No me digas eso. . .

-¡Y ya estoy harta de toda esta farsa del ángel! ¡Estamos viviendo una fantasía y yo quiero la realidad, Pein!

-Pero. . . Konan. . .

-¡Quiero que pares toda esta locura de los bijuus y lo de la cadena de odio!

-No tenía idea de que te molestara tanto. . .

-¡Claro que me molesta! ¡Hace años que estoy esperando que te decidas a vivir conmigo en una casa como una persona normal! ¡Y quiero vivir lejos de esa isla en la que siempre llueve! ¡Odio la lluvia, Pein y la única razón por la que la estuve soportando todo este tiempo fue porque verte cada día era más que suficiente para vivir pero ya estoy cansada!

-Etto. . . ¿Nos vamos a un corte?- preguntó asustada Rukia.

-¡Nada de un corte!- se negó Konan al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Esperé demasiado para decir todo esto como para que ahora me corten!

-Konan. . .- susurró su nombre Pein.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo si creo que seas un ángel. Para mi eso siempre será real.

-. . .

-Y si pensás que lo que vivimos juntos todos estos años fue sólo una fantasía y no la realidad. . . Bueno. . . No sé vos pero yo prefiero vivir esa misma mentira una y otra vez si la realidad implica que ya no pueda verte siempre que despierto en las mañanas. . . Y además extrañaría mucho los días de lluvia en la isla porque gracias a ellos es que te quedás en casa todo el día y así puedo pasar más tiempo con vos.

-. . .

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero. . . ¿Podrías. . . por favor. . . acompañar a este loco un poco más?

-¿Querés que finja que sos un dios por el resto de mi vida? ¿Querés que viva una mentira?

-Yo estaría encantado de vivir esa misma mentira una y mil veces con tal de que estés a mi lado.

-Pein- lo nombró para luego correr a abrazarlo con fuerza.- No tengo que fingir que sos un dios ¡Para mi vos siempre fuiste un divino!

-¡Te amo mi ángel!

-¡Y yo a vos mi loquito!

-Owwwwwwwwwww- exclamaron todos los presentes en el estudio ante la tierna escena.

-¡Ése es nuestro jefe loco!- decía Zestzu llorando a mares.

-¡Esto es muy lindo!- se sumó Tobi llorando por el único ojo visible.

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada, hum.- se quejaba Deidara aún dentro de Hiruko.

-Entonces ¡Salí de una buena vez de mi marioneta!- le ordenó Sasori.- ¡Me la vas a romper, Deidara!

-¡Nunca hum!

-Que lindo que se hayan puesto de acuerdo pero, como dije antes, si tardan mucho pierden.- les dijo con una sonrisa Renji.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme a mi, tu dios?!- decía Pein envuelto en una nube negra.

-Discúlpeme, señor dios todo poderoso pero acá yo soy el conductor y mi divinidad es mayor a la tuya ¿Entendiste erizo de mar?

-Pein, lo siento pero él tiene razón.- le dijo Konan tomándolo de la mano para que no se abalanzara sobre el pobre Abarai.

-Esto no se acabará así. . .

Y tras estas palabras, Pein regresó de mala gana a su silla en la mesa de Akatsuki seguido de cerca por Konan.

-Ok parece que hoy todos se pusieron cachondos. Si alguien más se quiere declara, que espere al corte porque sino no terminamos nunca.- se quejaba Rukia.- Como Akatsuki se fue, es el turno de Hebi + 5 del sonido. Cuando quieras, Suigetsu ¡Pero no te tardes mucho!

-¡Esperen un momento por favor!

Y entrando en una ráfaga de viento, Hinata hizo su aparición. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto ahora aunque aún tenía algo de azul en la cara y parecía que recién terminaba de vomitar. Ella se colocó a un lado de Shikamaru que la miró como preguntándole que si estaba en condiciones de seguir a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Por fin tenía la oportunidad perfecta de lucirse frente a Naruto y no la iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. Aunque muriera en el intento.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- le preguntó Rukia.- Si querés sabes que podés renunciar cuando quieras.

-Estoy bien. Puedo seguir.

-Muy bien. ¡Sigamos entonces!

-La verdad que no soy bueno en esto pero Akatsuki me acaba de dar una idea.- dijo Suigetsu mostrando todos sus filosos dientes.- Hinata, tu desafío es. . . ¡Decirle un piropo a Naruto!

A la Hyuuga se le cayó el alma al piso. ¡Eso era mucho peor que beberse ese jugo con quién sabe que cosa adentro! ¡¿Cómo se había metido en eso?! ¡¿Por qué no se había quedado en casa con su padre y su hermana?! No, ella tenía que venir a ayudar a Naruto. . . ¡Ahora se arrepentía hasta de haber atendido el teléfono cuando Neji la había llamado! ¡Debió haber dejado que siguiera sonando!

-¿Y bien, Hinata? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Suigetsu sonriendo.

-Yo. . . yo. . . ¿A Naruto kun?

-Si. A ese rubio de ahí.

Hinata se volteó para ver al Uzumaki sentado tranquilamente en su silla. Le estaba sonriendo como para que no se preocupase. Debía hacerlo. Debía decirle algo. . . ¡Cualquier cosa serviría! ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué le diría sin desmayarse? ¿Qué hace 10 años que lo ama con locura? ¿Qué siempre lo había estado viendo de lejos esperando que él se fijara en ella? ¿Qué soñaba con él? ¡No podía decirle ese tipo de cosas! ¡El sólo pensar en eso le provocaba un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas!

-¡Ánimo Hinata! ¡Es algo muy fácil!- la alentaba Naruto haciéndole señas con las manos.- ¡Decime cualquier estupidez!

-Es. . . Está bien.- dijo casi en un susurro.- Yo. . . Vos. . . – tomó una buena bocanada de aire y. . .- ¡Estás re partible, Naruto!

*PUM*

Y sin más, Hinata roja como un tomate se desmayó y cayó al piso haciendo un ruido que resonó en todo el estudio. Por otro lado, todos los ninjas y shinigamis concientes se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta mirando primero a la "inocente" Hinata y luego a Naruto.

-Lo que sea que tuviera esa bebida era muy fuerte para que Hinata dijera esas cosas. . .- decía Naruto sin entender, como siempre, lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Naruto, de verdad que a veces sos demasiado inocentón.- le aseguró Sai.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada nada.

-Bueno. . . Eso dio miedo.- dijo finalmente Rukia.- Pero pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

-Si pero no creo que Hinata sea capaz de reponerse esta vez.- negó varias veces con la cabeza Shikamaru viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

-En ese caso. . . ¡Ganadores Hebi + 5 del sonido!

-¡Ganamos!

-¡Tenemos un punto más! ¡Aleluya!

-¡Vamos la puta madre!

-¡Los milagros existen!

-¿Quieren saber otro milagro?- les preguntó Ikkaku con un sobre en la mano.- ¿Adivinen quién se lleva el punto por el personaje más querido por el público?

-No puede ser. . . ¿Esta perra?- preguntó sorprendida Karin.

-Señoras y señores. . . Parece ser que quienes ven Challenge X son todos recién salidos de la cancha de football porque ganó. . . ¡La barrabraba Tayuya!

-¡VAMOS CARAJO!

-No puede ser. . . ¡Jashin sama me abandonó!

-¡Te dije mil veces que ese tipo no existe, Hidan!- le aseguró Kakuzu.

-No puedo creer que no ganara yo pero ya van a ver lo que les espera. . . – los amenazaba Pein.- ¡Estaba siendo un buen dios pero ahora voy a ser muy malo! ¡Buajajajaja!

-Pein, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente ese asunto del psicólogo.- decía Konan dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, no gané pero no importa ¡Sigo siendo sexy!- decía orgulloso Renji poniendo pose de modelo.- ¿Y vos cómo te sentí ahora que sos el personaje más querido por el público, Tayuya?

-¡Me siento súper importante, pelirrojo imbécil! ¡Les dije que gritando y exigiendo se consigue lo que se quiere!

-Si, supongo que esto lo demuestra. . .

-¡¿Viste mamá?!- le hablaba Tayuya a la cámara.- Vos pensabas que tenía que ir a un jodido colegio para educarme. ¡Te dije que si me iba con el pervertido de Orochimaru me iba a ser famosa! ¡Ahora todo el puto mundo me quiere! ¡Y voy por más carajo!

-Señores televidentes se nos acabó el tiempo por hoy así que lo vamos a dejar acá hasta el próximo bloque.- anunciaba Rukia.- En el cual jugaremos el último desafío. . .

-¡Misión súper imposible!- completó la frase Renji.

-¿No es muy largo el nombre?- se quejaba Ichigo.

-¡Yo soy el encargado de ponerle los nombres a los juegos, Ichigo! Si tenés algún problema andá a decírselo a Byakuya. Pensándolo bien. . . Creo que deberías decirle lo tuyo con Rukia. . .- le dijo Renji con una sonrisa maligna.- Mejor que se entere por vos que por alguien más. . .

-¡Bah! Él no necesita enterarse de estas cosas. . . Un momento. . . ¿Ikkaku dónde está?

-¿Ikkaku? Se fue hace rato.

-No puede ser. . . No serías capaz de. . .

-Sip ¡Filmé toda tu declaración y el video lo tienen Ikkaku!

-¡Noooooooo!

-¡Si y se lo va a mostrar a Byakuya!

-¡Te voy a matar Renji!- gritó Ichigo pegando un salto para atacar al pelirrojo.

-Bueno. . . volviendo a la normalidad.- decía Rukia con la gota gorda.- Señoras y señores, gracias por vernos y por enviarnos sus mensajes. Ya saben que siempre los respondemos y que nos alegramos mucho cuando los recibimos. Bueno, cuando los recibo yo porque esos dos nunca hacen nada.- agregó mirándolos con desprecio.- ¡Siempre están peleando kuso! En fin. . . Nos vemos en el próximo bloque y. . . ¡Ah! ¡Ya me estaba olvidando! Como el siguiente juego es el último, les voy a dejar una ayudita para que adivinen el premio misterioso. Escuchen bien: A pesar de que no tiene corazón, tiene mucha vida. Y créanme que de tenerlo, ya estaría muerto. ¡Esa es la pista! Ahora a pensar. . . ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . .**

**Qué capitulazo que me madé! Les gustó la declaración de Ichigo? Jajajaja No me lo podía imaginar siendo romántico y cursi así que esto es lo que me salió. Espero que les haya gustado a los IchigoXRukia fans :) ¿Y qué les pareció Hinata? Qué directa! XD No se lo esperaban ¿Verdad? Por cierto. . Por si alguien no sabe. . . "re partible" significa que está como para darle en todo el sentido de la palabra *///*¿Y la canción de Sasuke? Jajajajaaja Para los que no la conocen, es de una propaganda que vi por la tele hace un tiempo y que simplemente me encantó ¡Y Sasuke la tenía que cantar! Jajajajaja XD**

**Se acerca el final y. . . ¿Quién ganará? Todos pensaban que Hebi + 5 del sonido había quedado afuera pero no! Tayuya ganó el punto extra ¡Gracias a ustedes! En serio que no manipulé ningún voto. Tayuya quedó en primer lugar, después Pein seguido de Renji y ¿Hidan? ¡Nadie lo votó! Jajajaja Pobre. . . ¡Hasta votaron a Itachi y el no estaba en el top 4! Pero indiscutiblemente ganó la barrabraba. Pero. . . ¿Quién ganará el premio misterioso? ¡Y si! ¡Por fin dejé una pista para que adivinen que es! Siempre me lo piden via review y yo siempre me olvido :S ¿Qué será? ¡Envíenme lo que creen que sea por sus reviews! Yo les digo si se acercan o no al verdadero premio ;)**

**Y el último juego ¡Misión Súper Imposible! ¿De qué se trata? Tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo para enterarse ¡El anteúltimo! Ya se termina *SNIF SNIF* ¿Y qué pasó con Near? ¿Y el asesino? ¿Y el ladrón? ¿Son la misma persona o son muchos los criminales? Todo eso y mucho más en la continuación! No se la pierdan! Me despido hasta la próxima. . . Déjenme sus reviews por favor. . . ¡Sayonara!**


	13. Misión Súper Imposible

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi loco fic ^^ Jajaja Si, en esta historia puede pasar cualquier cosa XD No sé porque pero este cap me quedó un poco más corto. . . ¡No se enojen conmigo! Es lo que hay. . . Sepan perdonar. . . ¡Pero que sea más corto no significa que sea peor! ¡Claro que no! Como siempre, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap lleno de humor para ustedes. . . ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 13: Misión Súper Imposible

_kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
kawari nante hoka ni inai n da  
karenai de ichirin no hana_

-¡Paren la música!- gritaba Ichigo irrumpiendo en el estudio corriendo como loco y con un papel en la mano.

-¿Ya te enteraste?- le preguntó Renji.

-¡¿Cómo no me voy a enterar?! ¡Esto es horrible!

-Si, yo sabía que te ibas a poner así.- decía desviando la mirada.- Pero no te culpo. . .

-¡¿Cómo es que esto me está pasando a mi?!

-Bueno. . . Era un tanto obvio.

-Pero ¡¿Por qué precisamente a mi me pasan estas cosas?! ¡El mundo entero está en mi contra!

-Agh No es que el tipo te odie pero tenés que admitir que tiene sus razones.

-Supongo pero. . . ¡No es justo!

-Estoy de tu lado pero ya sabes como es él.

-Y yo que lo admiraba. . .

-Él también te estima o algo así. . .

-¿En serio?

-Si. . .

-Entonces ¡¿Qué espera para demostrarlo?!

-No lo mal entiendas. . . Su personalidad no es. . . Él no es del tipo de persona que se muestra tal y como es. . . Le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos. . . Y tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. . .

-No me importa que sea un tipo ocupado. ¡Yo también lo soy! Digo. . . Estoy trabajando aquí ¿O no?

-Si si. Pero no es lo mismo. . .

-Lamento no ser tan inteligente como él. . .

-No es eso. . . Además no es como si se conocieran de toda la vida y admitamos que la primera impresión no fue muy buena que digamos. . .

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ya vio el programa?

-¿Qué no lo viste?

-¿Vino?

-Si. ¿No sabías?

-¡No!

-Pero si. . .

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste, Renji?!

-Pero si hasta hablaron un rato. . .

-Lo soñaste. . . De cualquier forma. . . ¿Qué dijo sobre el asesinato?

-Ni siquiera lo mencionó. ¿No habías leído el mail?

-Si pero. . .

-¡Hola, chicos!- los interrumpió Rukia entrando en el estudio muy bien arreglada y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿De qué están hablando?

-De Kuchiki taichou.

-De Near.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos en silencio para luego ver a Rukia y después se miraron una vez más.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Byakuya?- preguntaba Ichigo confundido.- ¿Él que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-¡Mucho! Acabas de declararte con su hermana y era obvio que se iba a enterar, Ichigo.

-¡Gracias a TU video!

-¡Tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Near?!

-¡Él nos iba a ayudar a atrapar al asesino pero nos mandó un mail diciendo que estaba muy ocupado haciendo un castillo con legos como para venir! El muy desgraciado. . .

-Te acabas de declarar al amor de tu vida ¿Y sólo pensás en como murieron dos payasos que nadie va a extrañar?

-¡Y robaron una espada!

-¡Que nadie va a extrañar! Su dueño tiene muchas más de esas llaves gigantes. . . No se va a dar cuenta de que le falta una..

-¡Un robo es un robo no importa como lo mires!

-¡SILENCIO!

La aterradora voz de Rukia retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes por varios minutos. Por su parte, los participantes de Challenge X dejaron de hablar entre ellos por el miedo que les causaba la pequeña amenaza enana. Si, ellos eran ninjas y algunos hasta asesinos pero Rukia tenía algo que los hacía obedecerla. Quizás respeto o tal vez el más grande temor que alguien puede sentir.

-No me importan sus problemas con nii san o con el tal Near. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! Ahora comencemos con. . .

-¿Qué dijo Byakuya?- le preguntó Ichigo en un susurro a Renji para que Rukia no lo escuchara.

-Bueno. . . El mail es algo largo. . . Pero básicamente aprobó tu relación con Rukia.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es muy bueno! Al final parece que le caigo bien.

-Pero. . .

-¿Pero?

-También te envió una lista de reglas que debes seguir si querés quedarte con su hermana.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Se callan los dos!- saltó Rukia golpeando fuertemente el escritorio de los conductores.- Ichigo.

-¿Si?- preguntó nervioso.

-Tomá asiento y dejame conducir a mi que sos muy lento y así no vamos a terminar nunca ¡Y la gente quiere ver el final de este programa!

-¿No se supone que deberían estar tristes en lugar de felices por el final del programa?

-¡No digas eso, Renji! Sentate vos también y déjenme trabajar a mi.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar entre resignados y aliviados por no tener que mover un dedo en todo el bloque mientras Rukia caminaba decidida hacia el centro del set.

-Ok chicos.- decía la shinigami dirigiéndose a los ninjas de los distintos equipos.- Hoy jugaremos el último desafío.

-¡Por fin!

-¡Gracias a Jashin sama que esto se acaba!

-¡Vamos carajo!

-Todavía nos falta un juego más. Que problemático. . .

-Bueno, no se quejen. . .- los miraba mal Rukia.- El desafío de este bloque se llama. . . Se llama. . . ¡Renji!

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó el pelirrojo quien parecía estar sumido en una importante conversación con Ichigo.

-¡¿Cómo se llama el juego de hoy, Renji?!

-¡Ah! Se llama. . .- se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Misión Súper Imposible!

-Exacto. Y como pueden adivinar por el nombre, se trata de resolver una misión sumamente difícil.

-No me digas. . .

-¡No te burles de mi, Pein!

-Es que los mortales son muy poco originales.

-Prefiero ser poco original a tener que usar semejante uniforme.- decía mirando de mala gana el traje negro con nubes rojas de los Akatsukis.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntaba Tobi.- A mi me gusta el uniforme.

-Puff Es horrible ¡En verano se mueren de calor y no combina con nada! Yo que ustedes, me lo saco.- decía Rukia mirando de reojo a Itachi.

-¡Rukia!- la llamaba a los gritos Ichigo.

-¿Qué?- intentaba disimular.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que hoy no tenemos invitado?!

-¡Ah, eso!- respiró aliviada.- Ahora se los voy a explicar.- miró a los tres equipos.- En este juego a cada participante se le va entregar un sobre con una misión muy difícil dentro. El participante deberá realizarla exitosamente par ganar el último. Y recordemos que Akatsuki y Konoha están empatados mientras que Hebi + 5 del sonido va a la cabeza por un punto.

-¡Gracias a mi!- salto Tayuya parándose sobre la mesa.- ¡Soy la diosa de la flauta carajo!

-Todavía te falta mucho para ser un dios, estúpida mortal.- se burlaba Pein.

-¡No me hagas enojar loco de mierda!

-¡No provoques la ira de un dios!

-¡No provoquen MI ira!- los amenazaba Rukia mirándolos con mala cara.

-A esta no la quiero ver casada. . .

-¡Ya te escuché! Bueno, volvamos a lo importante. . . Quienes aún no han participado en ningún juego son los que ahora tienen que venir conmigo.

-. . .

-¡Tienen que venir conmigo AHORA!

-Ah. . .

Uno a uno se pusieron de pié , algo nerviosos, Sasori, Kiba y Jirobo y se acercaron a donde estaba Rukia. Ella levaba en una mano un total de tres sobres de diferentes colores que contenían las misiones que deberían realizar los tres participantes. Las miradas de los últimos participantes estaban clavadas en los aquellos papeles. Agradecían de corazón no tener que esperar un minuto más para enterarse de que deberían hacer para ganar. Todos ellos eran ninjas. Ya habían hecho varias misiones antes. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Muy bien chicos. Aquí tengo.- les mostró los tres sobres.- sus misiones. Ustedes elijan cuál quieren.

-Esta bien.- dijo sin más el pelirrojo tomando uno de un llamativo color violeta.- ¿Podemos leerlo ahora?

-Si pero no se lo muestren ni a los demás participantes ni a sus compañeros.- advirtió Rukia.

-Yo quiero este.- dijo Jirobo tomando uno de color verde.

-Entonces yo tomo este.- decía Kiba apoderándose del de color naranja.

-Bien chicos. Léanlos un rato y. . .

Pero la shinigami no pudo terminar la frase ya que de inmediato los tres participantes comenzaron a lanzar un grito tras otro al descubrir de qué se trataba su súper misión. Simplemente no lo podían creer.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Kiba corriendo de un lado al otro.- ¡¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?!

-¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que haga algo como esto?! ¡Es imposible!- se quejaba Sasori.

-¿Me puedo suicidar?- le preguntaba Jirobo a Rukia que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dije que nada de muertes hasta que termine el programa!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERE QUE HAGA QUÉ?!- se sobresaltó Ichigo.

Todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo?- le preguntó Rukia cruzada de brazos.

-Na. . . Nada. Después te cuento en el corte.

Y diciendo esto, Ichigo se rascó un poco la cabeza y regresó a su conversación con Renji. Ambos parecían muy serios y hablaban muy bajo para que nadie los oyera. Ni siquiera las cámaras lograban acercarse lo suficiente para descubrir que alarmaba tanto al pelinaranja.

-Bueno. ¡Sigamos!- los animaba Rukia.- Sasori, Kiba y Jirobo se vienen conmigo a realizar sus misiones POR SEPARADO.

-No se vale. . .- decía por lo bajo Kiba quien se estaba acercando a Sasori para aliarse con él.

Rukia intentó asesinarlo con la mirada pero como no tenía éxito decidió continuar con su trabajo. Les hizo una seña a los tres para que la siguieran y se volteó. Caminó en dirección a la puerta de salida pasando por el escritorio de los conductores y salió por ella no sin antes despedirse de Ichigo con un beso volador que el pelinaranja fingió atraparlo con la mano.

Rukia finalmente abandonó el set junto con Sasori, Kiba y Jirobo. Y entonces Ichigo respiró profundo y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos. Miró a la audiencia a través de las cámaras y a los 27 ninjas sentados cómodamente en sus asientos ignorando por completo su gran problema.

-Les guste o no, voy a hablarles de lo que me está pasando.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que no nos importa conductor idiota?!- lo insultaba Tayuya quien ahora más que nunca se creía la diosa del mundo.

-¡Aún así se los voy a contar!

Y diciendo esto se acomodó en la silla apoyando sus pies sobre el escritorio como si estuviera en una cama. Tomó el micrófono con una mano y lo acercó a sus labios para poder hablar a un nivel de voz normal.

-Como les estaba diciendo. .. . Tengo un problema muy grande. En realidad tengo muchos pero éste es el más grande de todos.

-¿El asesinato?- preguntó Shikamaru con cara de dormido.

-No. Eso era antes. Ya no me importa el asesino pero si la víctima ¡Yo!

-No creo que te mate. . .- dijo Renji en la misma posición que Ichigo.

-Estamos haciendo un programa de juegos peligrosos con 30 ninjas desquiciados de los cuales al menos uno asesinó a dos payasos y robó una llave gigante. Ya nada me sorprende. Como sea. . . Byakusha me envió un mail que cierta persona leyó no sé porque.- decía Ichigo mirando de reojo a Renji.- Y dice que no se opone a mi relación con Rukia pero que tengo que seguir un par de reglas.

-Que interesante. . .- se escuchaba la voz de algunos de los del estudio que hacían cualquier cosa en lugar de escuchar al pelinaranja.

-Lo de usar condón me pareció bien.

-Si, nadie quiere un hijo a los 15.- agregó el Abarai.

-Amén. Después viene lo que todo el mundo sabe de antemano. Tratarla bien. . . Quererla. . . Y consolarla. . .

-Hasta que la muerte los separe.

-¡No me voy a casar!

-Uno nunca sabe. . .

-¡Pero después me sale con que me vaya a vivir con ellos!

-Aceptemos que los Byakusha viven en un palacio, Ichigo. No podés compararlo con tu armario.

-Rukia no se queja.

-Además ellos son de la realeza. No está bien visto que una chica de la altura de Rukia. .

-Jajajaja ¡Cómo si tuviera altura!

-Etto. . . Ichigo. . .- comenzó a decirle mostrándole un papel grande con letra chica.- No podés burlarte de ella nunca más porque tenés que respetarla y eso. . .

-¡Pero no puedo hacer nada!

-Y tampoco quejarte de que no podés hacer nada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo dice aquí.- le aseguró mostrándole una oración en especial.

-Agh No lo puedo creer. . . ¿Y qué es eso de que me tengo que teñir el pelo?

-El naranja no es un color normal. . .

-¿Y?

-Ahora formás parte de la realeza, Ichigo. Tenés que comportarte y verte bien todo el tiempo. . .

-¿Así que ahora quiere que me vista como "gente normal" también?

-Si.

-¡No me voy a vestir como los muertos!

-No nos insultes así, Ichigo.- lloriqueaba el pelirrojo cubriéndose la cara con la manga de la remera.

-Bueno bueno. Gomen Renji. Pero. . . ¿Y las clases de modales? Eso ya es exagerado. . .

-No tanto. Es muy común entre los nobles ese tipo de cosas.

-¡¿Y las clases de equitación?! ¡Allá no tienen caballos!

-Uno siempre puede aprender cosas nuevas.

-¡¿También tengo que aprender a respirar y a caminar?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Yo sé respirar!

-A ver.

Ichigo lo miró mal a Renji mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla lentamente.

-No.- negó con la cabeza el Abarai.- No sabés respirar como la gente rica.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Me voy a volver loco!

-Ah y también quiere que empieces a trabajar en la Soul Society.

-¿Qué no soy un shinigami sustituto?

-¿Te pagan?

-No.

-Entonces no es un trabajo.

-Agh Son muchas cosas. . . No hay forma de que encaje bien en la nobleza. No entiendo como lo soporta Rukia. . .

-Te acostumbrarás. . .

-Si pero lo peor es que. . .

-¡Hola Ichigo!- lo saludó Rukia desde la pantalla gigante que se ubicaba al fondo del estudio.

-Hola, Rukia.- intentó sonreír pero la verdad era que quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Aquí transmitiendo en directo desde el Sereitei para Challenge X.- agregó con una sonrisa y moviéndose hacia un costado para que todos pudieran ver mejor donde se entraba en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, Rukia. Contanos un poco lo de las misiones. ¿A quién le tocó la mía?- preguntaba Renji con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Bueno. Para empezar a Jirobo le tocó la que Ichigo había escrito. ¡Averiguar cuántos años tiene realmente Hitsugaya taichou!

-Siempre quise saber cuantos años tiene ese niño. ¡Es muy pequeño para poder andar por ahí con una espada!

-Yo a los 8 años practicaba con la shuriken.- comentó Sasuke haciéndose de importante.

-Y yo asesiné a todo mi clan a los 13.- decía Itachi.

-¡Siempre me hacés lo mismos!

-Estás celoso, Sasuke. Admitilo.

-¡Te crees mucho por lo de la matanza pero yo soy mejor que vos!

-¿En serio? ¿Y porqué yo tengo el mangekyou y vos no? Ah, si ¡Porque soy mejor! Buajajajaa

-¡Se callan!- los silenció Rukia a través del televisor.- Que no esté ahí no significa que pueden pasarme por arriba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Jirobo lo logró?- preguntó Ichigo.

TUTU TUTU TUTU TUTU

Los latidos de los corazones de los miembros de Hebi + 5 del sonido palpitaban cada vez más rápido. . . cada vez más fuerte. . . Llevaban un punto de ventaja pero no querían perder el último desafío o se estarían arriesgando a un empate. Llevaban una rancha de buena suerte Iban a ganar Estaban seguros de eso. Todos ellos estaban completamente seguros que Jirobo habría podido hacer algo tan sencillo como preguntarle a un niño su edad pero entonces. . .

-Como podrán ver.- decía Rukia a la vez que la cámara se desviaba un poco a la derecha.- No lo logró.

En ese momento la pantalla mostraba a Jirobo totalmente congelado. Él mismo era una estatua de hielo que brillaba y resplandecía bajo la luz del sol de verano.

-¡Maldito Jirobo!

-¡Tiró a la mierda todo lo que hicimos!

-Oigan no se quejen que todavía están ganando.- los reprochaba Ichigo.

-¡Gracias a mi!- agregó orgullosa Tayuya.

-En fin, pasemos a Akatsuki.- volvió a hablar Rukia.- Sasori eligió mi sobre así que. . . ¡No esperen que vuelva!

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Sasori?!- decía alarmado Deidara dentro de Hiruko.- ¡No me digas que se mató porque rompí su marioneta favorita hum?!

-¡¿QUÉ ROMPISTE QUÉ?!- se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo aunque la cámara no lo enfocaba a él sino a la conductora.

-¡Perdoname Sasori hum!

-¡Cuando vuelva te voy a. . .!

-No creo que puedas hacer nada Sasori.- se burlaba Rukia.- ¿Podés enfocar al peligroso titiritero por favor?- le pidió al camarógrafo.

De inmediato la cámara se movió hacia la izquierda y. . .

-¡Sasori!- gritaron todos los Akatsukis a la vez.

El pelirrojo no era más que una cabeza que rodaba por el suelo. Hablaba y parpadeaba pero era sólo una cabeza. ¡Una cabeza que se movía!

-¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cuerpo?!- preguntaba Konan tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a la madera que me costó una fortuna?!- saltó Kakuzu.

-Lo que pasa, señores.- continuó hablando Rukia.- Que la misión de Sasori era jugar con Yachiru y sobrevivir.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién demonios es Yachiru?!

-Para haber dejado a Sasori así debe ser un monstruo gigante. . .- decía Kisame levantando los brazos hacia el techo.- Con cuatro brazos. . . Alas de demonio. . .La cola de un reptil ¡Y la insoportable voz de Pikachu!

-¡Hola a todos!- saludaba con la mano una niña aún más pequeña que Rukia. Tenía el cabello rosa y corto, ropa de shinigami, una zampakutou que rozaba el piso y una voz muy tierna.

-¡Hola Yachiru!- saludaban Ichigo y Renji con la mano.

-Yachiru ¿Te divertiste con Sasori?- le preguntó Rukia acercándole el micrófono a la pequeña shinigami.

-¡Si y mucho! Jugamos a las muñecas y tuvimos una fiesta. . .

-¡No soy una muñeca kuso!- se quejaba Sasori.- ¡Me peinaste con hebillas rosas y me obligaste a ponerme un vestido maldita seas!

-¡Y te veías muy lindo!- decía Yachiru revolviéndole el cabello al Akasuna.- Después jugamos a los legos. . .

-Y me desarmaste por completo. . .-

-Luego a Operando. . .

-¡Y por poco me sacaste el corazón!

-Jajaja ¡Y cada vez que lo toco hace ruiditos graciosos!- se reía presionando en lo que vendría a ser el corazón del pelirrojo que ella llevaba en la mano como si de un souvenir se tratara.

-¡Devovlemelo!

-¡No! ¡Ahora es mío! Jajajaja

-Entonces. . . ¿Ganamos?- preguntó Zetsu algo confundido.

-Si.- afirmó Rukia.

-¡Ganamos!

-¡Gracias Jashin sama!

-Era obvio que íbamos a ganar. Un dios como yo no puede perder.

-Te faltan puntos Sasuke.- se burlaba Itachi desde su mesa mientras que el menor de los Uchihas estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermano.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Chouji comiendo como de costumbre.

-Ah, si. Kiba debía. . .

-¡Sacarle una foto a Yoruichi mientras se bañaba!- exclamó Renji con derramando un río de sangre de la nariz.

-¿Y lo logró?-inquirió Sakura cruzando los dedos.

-Digamos que se pasó de listo y terminó en el cuarto escuadrón.- decía Rukia con una gota en la cabeza.- ¡Eso les pasa por tratar a las mujeres como objetos sexuales!

-¡No entiendo porque no puedo tratar a Rukia como un objeto sexual!- gritaba Ichigo a todo pulmón.- Es mi novia. Puedo tratarla como se me dá la gana. . . ¿Qué le pasa a Byakusha? ¿Por qué no se casa de una vez y me deja en paz?

-¡Ichigo!- lo retó Rukia desde el televisor.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Y en sima preguntás?!

-¿Qué hice?

-Owww Su primera pelea.- decía Renji mirando divertido la escena.- Bueno, ya terminamos por hoy. . .

-¡PARÁ! ¡¿QUIÉN GANÓ?!

-¡HAY EMPATE!

-Nosotros nunca ganamos nada dattebayo. . .- se lamentaba Naruto.

-¡A eso iba! La verdad nunca creímos que íbamos a temer un empate- les confesó el Abarai.- Pero sucedió y ya veremos que hacemos en el próximo bloque. Tal vez haya otra competencia o un sorteo o algo así. . . ¡El próximo será la última vez que nos vemos mi amada audiencia! Así que. . . ¡No se lo pierdan! Nos vemos pronto. . . ¡Los quiero!. . . ¡Sayonara!

**Continuará. . . **

***SNIF SNIF* No puedo creer que el próximo capitulo sea el último. . . ¡Me agarra la depre! Hace tanto que estoy con este fic que me cuesta trabajo decir que se acaba pero se está terminando. . . ¡Buaaaaaaa! Lo único que les pido es que me dejen reviews. . . Yo sé que hay mucha gente cansada y que no tiene ganas de escribir. . . ¡Pero se van a arrepentir! Muchos lectores ya me lo dijeron ¡Es verdad! Así que dejenme un review o la conciencia los va a matar Buajajaja XD**

**¡Empate! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué va a pasar? No se los voy a decir pero. . . ¡Todo se resuelve en la última conti de este fic! ¡No se lo pierdan! Finalmete se sabrá quien es el ganador y quien el asesino. . . Si es que consiguen a alguien que resuelva el misterio. . . ¿Y el premio? Jajaja Nadie lo descubre ¡Y eso que ya les di una pista! ¿Muy dificil? Bueno, ahí les va otra: Es el rey de la selva pero de autoridad no tiene nada. ¡Esa es más fácil! Los dejo pensando. . . No se olviden sus reviews. . . Me voy. . . Me estoy llendo. . . ¡Ya me fui! XD**


	14. El ganador, el premio y el final parte 1

**N/A: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAA! Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? :S Si, ya sé. Tardé mucho en subir la conti. . . ¡Gomen! Es que tuve muchos trabajos prácticos y pruebas todos los días. . . u.u ¡Sientan lástima! Jajajaja XD En fin, les había prometido el cap final pero me quedó tan largo que lo dividí en dos partes ^^ O sea, es el mismo bloque pero en dos partes ¿Se entendió? Ok ¡Comencemos!**

Capitulo 14: El ganador, el premio y el final parte 1

Como de costumbre, el programa dio inicio con la canción tema de siempre mientras las numerosas cámaras filmaban el set desde distintos ángulos mostrando también a los diversos participantes. Y aunque la música era muy movida y alegre, se notaba una atmósfera tan misteriosa y silenciosa que hasta daba miedo. Ninguno de los ninjas allí presentes parecían estar vivos o concientes al menos. Todos estaban sentados en sus sillas y a penas se movían. Tan sólo se miraban los unos a los otros mientras se mordían las uñas o jugaban con sus cabellos o golpeaban sus dedos contra la mesa. Era obvio que todos estaban demasiado nerviosos por saber quien sería el ganador definitivo. Habían esperado demasiado puesto que el corte había durado mucho más que los anteriores y la espera ya los estaba consumiendo al punto de querer matar a los jueces para que se apresuraran. Todos estaban que se morían por las ansias de conocer la verdad. . . Todos menos los de Konoha.

Los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja eran lo únicos que aún parecían tener vida propia. Ellos estaban recostados en sus sillas o sobre la mesa cómodamente como si estuvieran de vacaciones. Algunos dormían plácidamente como Shikamaru o Akamaru. Otros simplemente leían como Sai. Y estaban quienes no paraban de hablar un segundo como Naruto que parecía estar contándoles la historia de su vida a los demás miembros del equipo, todos con cara de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, yo sabía que por ser nuestra última transmisión todos íbamos a estar un poco deprimidos y eso ¡Pero esto ya es ridículo!- les gritaba Renji ubicado en el medio del escenario intentando resucitar a unos cuantos.- ¡Al menos abran los ojos que estamos en vivo!

-¡Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- lo llamaba Rukia a llantos desde el escritorio de siempre.- ¡Es el último bloque! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Rukia ¿Esos son. . .? ¿Esos son pañuelos?- preguntaba temeroso el pelirrojo señalando con el dedo una montaña de papeles arrugados y mojados esparcidos por todo el escritorio de los conductores. Algunos incluso habían caído al piso.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!- continuaba llorando a mares.- ¡Es que estoy muy triste porque este programa tan lindo se termina y. . .! ¡Y no nos vamos a ver más! ¡Y yo no me quiero separar de Ita. . .!

-Rukia, aquí te traigo más pañuelos.- entraba Ichigo con una carretilla llena de pañuelos nuevos.

-¡Ah! Si si si. ¡Arigato, Ichigo!- se apresuró a decir Rukia para cambiar el tema.

-De nada.- le respondió con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

-Si, es cierto que es el último bloque.- hablaba Renji.- Pero no hay razón para estar tristes. La pasamos bien y eso es lo que cuenta. . .

-¡¿Qué si la pasamos bien?!- saltó Tayuya de inmediato con los pelos en punta.- ¡Hasta ACÁ estoy con los nervios!- decía señalándole el cuello.- ¡Hasta ACÁ por tu culpa pedazo de pelirrojo mal nacido!

-¡Eso!- se sumó Sakon.- Por una vez en la vida tenemos una oportunidad de ganar algo. . .

-¡Y eso que somos los malos!- agregó Kidomaru.

-¡Yo soy un chico bueno!- decía felizmente Tobi saltando sobre su silla por los nervios.

-Bueno bueno, lo que quería decir es que pasamos muchos bloques juntos y que eso no lo vamos a olvidar nunca y que aunque termine el programa, podremos seguir en contacto y esas cosas. . .- decía Renji.

-Si, pasamos 13 larguísimos bloques ¡Y no sabemos quien es el condenado asesino!- saltó Ichigo de golpe.- ¡Sé que es uno de ustedes!- señaló a todos los ninjas.- ¡Confiesen!

-A decir verdad, no creo que eso sea necesario.- decía Cloud.- Mello ya llegó al estudio.

-¡POR FIN!- exclamó Ichigo alzando los brazos hacia arriba de felicidad.- ¡Finalmente alguien se toma este asunto en serio!

-¿Qué no había dicho que no estaba interesado?- inquirió Renji.

-Si pero le mandé un chocolate Milka y parece que surtió efecto.- decía orgulloso.

-. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás esperando Cloud?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Decile que pase de una vez!

-Todo yo, todo yo. . . Esto es injusto. . . Es esclavitud. . . Ni siquiera me pagan. . .

-¡A mi tampoco y no me quejo!- decía enojado Ichigo.- En serio Rukia, cuando me dijiste de trabajar acá creí que me iban a pagar.

-Nunca dije eso y además. . .

-¡Mello!- saltó de alegría el pelinaranja al verlo olvidándose por completo de Rukia.

-¡¿Te importa más un asesinato que lo que yo te tengo que decir?!

-Respeto, Ichigo.- le recordaba Renji.- Tenés que respetarla.

-Etto. . . No me interesa más un crimen pero es que. . . ¡Mirá! ¡Es Chappy!

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!- preguntaba Rukia mirando en todas direcciones sin conseguir ver al conejo de sus sueños.

Ichigo aprovechó la distracción y corrió a recibir al detective que lo salvaría. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver que no era Mello quien había aceptado a ayudarlo.

-¿Se puede saber quién sos vos?

-Soy Matt. Mucho gusto.- le respondió con una sonrisa un chico pelirrojo con gafas, un chaleco que dejaba ver su remera blanca a rayas negras y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Matt? ¿Y a vos quién te conoce?

-¿Vos no sos "I"?

-¡¿Otra vez con eso, Ichigo?!- saltó Renji.

-Si si. Soy yo.

-Te traje un mensaje de parte de Mello.

-¿Mello?- preguntaba Rukia que parecía perdida todavía buscando a Chappy.

-¡Si, Rukia! Porque a diferencia de muchos de ustedes ¡Yo si hago algo en contra de los crímenes!- decía orgulloso.- Y llamé a Mello Me rechazó pero yo persevero ¡Y acá me contestó! ¡Porque le importo y se interesa en los crímenes y las injusticias y. . .!

-Y rechaza el trabajo de nuevo.- terminó Matt.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia el de gafas para agarrarlo de los hombros con violencia.- ¡¿QUE MELLO NO ACEPTA?! ¡¿MELLO NO ME VA A AYUDAR?!

-No.- negó tranquilamente.- Dice que si Near no aceptó es porque no es un verdadero desafío y perdería contra él si aceptara.

-¡¿Dónde le ve la lógica a eso?! ¡Si aceptara y descubriera al culpable entonces le ganaría a Near! ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Además le di chocolates Milka! ¡MILKA!

-Si y dice que si querés seguir mandándole chocolates que te va a agregar a amigos en el facebook y eso.

-¿Y va a avenir a resolver el crimen del siglo?

-No.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-Etto. . . Yo sólo soy el delivery así que ya me voy. . .

-¿Y si contratás a Matt, Ichigo?- le preguntó Renji ya harto del asunto.- Este es el último bloque así que es ahora o nunca.

-Vos no entendés nada, Renji. Matt es el subordinado de Mello. O sea que lo obedece en todo. Y Mello es el tercero más inteligente. ¡Ni siquiera está en el top 3! ¡Nunca resolvería un crimen tan complicado ni aunque le diéramos una Nintendo Wii!

-Si me dan una de esas, acepto.- dijo de la nada con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Y de dónde querés que saquemos una?!

-¡Dale la maldita Wii para que acabe el jodido suspenso de una puta vez!- saltó Tayuya que, como todos los demás, ya estaba más que cansada del asunto del delincuente.- ¡Estamos esperando desde hace años que nos digan quien carajo ganó!

-Realmente odio esperar.- comentaba Sasori intentando reparar a Hiruko como inútilmente.

-¡Y Kakuzu se está haciendo viejo!

-¡Silencio maldito jashinista!

-¡Silencio todos y se acabó la joda!- gritó Rukia poniendo orden.

-Yo no sé ni porque estamos aquí. . .- decía Kiba con aire pensativo.- Ya perdimos ¿No?

-Ustedes están aquí por una razón muy importante.- hablaba Renji muy seriamente.- Para subirles el ego a los finalistas. Entiendan que sin ustedes no es lo mismo. . .

-¡Así que se van a quedar hasta que yo lo diga!- gritaba Rukia.- ¿Entendieron?

-Si si si. . .- asentían todos.

-Bien. Matt.- lo llamó la shinigami.- Empezá a trabajar cuando quieras que si descubrís al culpable antes de que esto termine, te damos una Wii ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece perfecto. Déjenlo en mis manos.- decía Matt dándose vuelta para irse por donde había venido pero antes de salir por la puerta se volteó hacia una cámara.- ¡Voy a tener una Wii, Mello! ¡UNA WII! ¡Gracias amigo! ¡Yo sabía que por algo me habías enviado hasta acá! ¡SOS GROSO! ¡SABELO!

Y diciendo esto, se despidió de la cámara con la mano y se fue dejando a todos con la gota gorda.

-Te dije que él no puede hacerlo. ¡¿No ves que no es serio como los otros?!

-Bueno bueno. Pero va a tener que servir, Ichigo.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar la Wii?

-La verdad que iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad pero. . .

-¡¿Y se la dan a este?!

-¡Alguien se tiene que sacrificar por el equipo!- exclamó Renji.- Además, vos siempre estas con lo del criminal mientras que nosotros lo ignoramos así que todo esto es TU culpa.

-¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR!- gritaba Ichigo corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Vos no vas a matar a nadie!- le dijo Rukia tomándolo de la remera para que éste no golpeara al pobre Renji.- Es un programa para NIÑOS. Eso significa NO VIOLENCIA. ¿OK?

-La tenés que obedecer en todo, Ichigo.- se burlaba el pelirrojo.

-Oigan, ustedes.- los llamó a los de Akatsuki.- ¿Cuánto cobran para eliminar a una persona?

-¡Ichigo!- saltó Rukia.

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo a Byakusha, lo prometo!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué problema tenés con mi Nii sama?!

-¡Él es el que tiene un problema conmigo! ¡Me mandó toda una lista de cosas imposibles que tengo que hacer para poder ser tu novio!- exclamó mostrándole a Rukia el condenado papelerío.- ¡Mirá!

La shinigami tomó los papeles entre sus manos y comenzó a leer a gran velocidad.

-Agh. No te preocupes que yo hablaré con Nii sama.- suspiró Rukia.- Está exagerando mucho. . . Excepto en esto de no tratarme como un juguete sexual a tu antojo.

-Lo siento, Ichigo.- le decía Renji dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Pero ¿Vas a hablar con él?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Si, es que esta no es su relación sino mía. Yo soy quien pone las reglas y no él y además. . .

-¡TE AMO, RUKIA!- la abrazó fuertemente Ichigo.

-Mmm Mrrramhhphh.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me sueltes! ¡No puedo respirar!

-Gomen.- se disculpó separándose suavemente de la pequeña shinigami.

-Como sea. . . Mejor voy a hablar con Nii sama ahora antes de que te mande la segunda parte del reglamento.

-¡¿Segunda parte?!

-Si bueno. . . Mejor me voy ahora. . . ¡Pero prométanme que van a terminar el programa con un muy buen final y que no va a haber violencia!

-Si si si. . .- respondían todos al unísono. Ya estaban un tanto cansados de que siempre fuera tan mandona con todos.

-Ok. ¡Sayonara!

Entonces Rukia se despidió de todos con la mano, tomó su cartera y abandonó el lugar de inmediato. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y. . .

-¡Por fin se fue la loca!- exclamó Tayuya dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar con. . .

-Un momento ¿No van a decir quien ganó y listo?- preguntó temerosa Karin, siempre al lado de Sasuke.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Renji a los cuatro vientos.- ¡Eso sería muy aburrido!

-¡Que ganas de alargar las cosas! ¡Por Jashin sama!

-¡Yo quiero ir al baño!- decía Tobi juntando las piernas.- Desde que empezó el programa que me estoy aguantando. . .

-Hubieras ido en el corte. Ahora les vamos a explicar en que consiste el último juego.- empezó a hablar Ichigo.- Ambos finalistas van a venir al centro del escenario y desde allí van a hacer lo que quieran pero tiene que ser para los niños. Nada de violencia ni sangre ni contenido sexual ni nada de eso.

-¡Que aburrido!

-¡Nosotros ni participamos dattebayo!

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso si ya hicimos como 10 desafíos?!

-¡Eso! ¡¿Qué no eran sólo 10?!

-¡Ahora son 11!- saltó Ichigo.- Sólo tienen que preparar algo. . No se esfuercen mucho. . Para decidirse tienen. . .

-No tiene nada. ¡Empiecen ahora! ¡Hebi + 5 del sonido primero!- los llamó Renji.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Suigetsu que parecía estar dormido.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Baka.- lo insultó Karin.

-Fea.

-Estúpido.

-Gorda.

-Mal nacido.

-Inútil.

-Deforme.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes dos!- saltó Sasuke de un momento a otro y todos en el estudio se callaron de inmediato.- Todo lo que hacen es pelear y pelear y me meten a mi en el medio ¡No sé ni porqué estoy con ustedes! ¡Puedo matar a Itachi solo!

-. . .- silencio absoluto.

-¡No los necesito ni a ustedes ni a los del sonido ni a Orochimaru ni a nadie! Basura como ustedes sólo estorba. ¡Ni siquiera el dobe es tan insoportable como ustedes dos! ¡Y Sakura se pegaba menos a mi que vos!- le gritó a Karin.- ¡Sólo estás en mi equipo por lástima!

-Sasuke kun. . .

-¡Y nada de Sasuke kun! ¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Me voy y punto!

Y de la nada Sasuke se puso de pié sin mirar a nadie y caminó directo hacia la mesa de Konoha donde Naruto lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

"Viene hacia mi. . . Viene hacia mi. . ."

-Dame una silla, dobe.

-¡Una silla! ¡Una silla!- gritaba fuera de sí mirando para todos lados.

Entonces empujó a Sai de la suya dejándolo en el piso y se la acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Etto. . . ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros ahora?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Si, después del programa me vuelvo a Konoha. Ya no soporto un segundo más con esos locos.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!- saltaron Naruto y Sakura a abrazarlo como si no lo hubieran visto en años.

Pero de repente Sasuke levantó una mano para evitar que se acercaran más a él.

-3 metros de distancia.- dijo poniendo cara seria.- Sólo les pido 3 metros de distancia y regreso con ustedes ¿Ok?

-. . .- Ninguno respondió. Sólo asintieron. No acercarse a su amigo era demasiado difícil pero era una oportunidad en un millón. Que el propio Uchiha Sasuke regresara por su cuenta a ellos era algo que nadie se imaginaba. Inesperado, si pero los hacía inmensamente felices y simplemente no podían rehusarse al pedido del ojinegro. Más tarde podrían hacer con él lo que quisieran. Si, tal vez en unos 50 años se los permitiría. . .

-Me encanta cuando las cosas salen bien.- se escuchaba la voz de Cloud desde los parlantes.- ¡Y subimos el raiting!

-¡¿En serio?!- saltaron Ichigo y Renji.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Abrácense más y esas cosas cursis!- les decía Renji a todo pulmón.

-¡Nunca!- se negó Sasuke.

-Demo. . . Sasuke. . .- Naruto ponía ojitos brillantes y hacía una carita de lo más tierna.- Si nos besamos como en la academia seguro que el raiting sube el triple. . .

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Y eso fue un accidente! No lo digas como si hubiera planeado toda la cosa.

-Pss. . . Vos y yo sabemos que le pagaste al chico ese de la fila de adelante para que me empujara dattebayo.

-¡MENTIRA!

-Bueno bueno. Cálmense un poco. . .-decía Ichigo.

-¡ES MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA!- repetía una y otra vez Sasuke rojo como un tomate.

-¿Quieren que le diga a Rukia que vuelva?- los amenazó el shinigami pelinaranja.

-. . .

-Bien. Entonces vamos con Hebi que seguro que ya pensaron en algo.

-¡No pensamos en nada!- se quejaba Kidomaru.- ¡No nos dieron tiempo!

-¡Cállense todos! Si no saben que hacer, improvisen algo ¿OK? Ahora ¿Pueden pasar al frente?

Ninguno de ellos estaba de ánimo como para hacer algo frente a toda la audiencia después de 10 desafíos. Todos estaban cansados y agotados a más no poder y hasta algunos estaban deprimidos por haber perdido su líder. Entiéndase Karin y sólo Karin.

-Bueno que caras que tienen. . .- decía Renji al notar las pronunciadas ojeras.

-¡Es que este programa dura demasiado!

-¡Quiero dormir carajo!- se quejaba Tayuya.- ¡Tráiganme una puta cama!

-Pero piensen que si hacen algo divertido en vivo, sus admiradores van a llamar al canal y van a votar por ustedes. . .

-¡Entonces vamos a cantar con mucho ánimo!- saltó Juugo en su faceta de chico bueno.

-¡¿Cantar?!- repitieron todos atónitos.

-Como sea chicos, el escenario es suyo.

Ichigo y Renji fueron hasta el escritorio de siempre mientras que los participantes se acercaban tímidamente al centro del lugar mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer.

-Etto. . . ¿Y si cantamos la canción de la vaca?- inquirió Sakon.

-¿Cuál?

-La que dice _Y nos da la leche. Y el dulce de leche. Y la manteca que es tan buena como el pan. También el queso que es tan sano y un yogurt para mi hermano. Señora vaca, usted sabe trabajar. . ._

-Claro. Y después empezamos todos a hacer Mu como las vacas ¿No?- se burlaba Karin.

-Y también te la podemos dedicar a vos.- comentó Ukon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Sakon?!

-¡Fue mi hermano! ¡A mi no me mires!

-¿Qué les parece la canción que cantamos en mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Kidomaru.

-¡Esa!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Y? ¿Ya saben que cantar?- preguntó Renji impaciente.

Entonces todos se acercaron al lugar indicado seguros de si mismos. Luego las luces se apagaron iluminando sólo a los de Hebi + 5 del sonido. Y comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón. . .

_-Kido araña. Kido araña. A Neji ataca con su telaraña. Nosotros somos Hebi y necesitamos tu voto. ¡Votanos! ¡Votanos! ¡Votanos pronto!_

-¡Que bueno que los dejé!- decía Sasuke desde la mesa de Konoha.- ¡Eso fue patético!

-La verdad chicos que él tiene razón.- decía Ichigo.- Podrían haberse esforzado un poco más. . .

-¡Es que Sasuke es el que tiene la voz sexy!- decía Karin.- ¡Sin él no somos nada!

-Bueno, si te vas a suicidar esperá a que termine el programa.- le advirtió Ichigo.- Ya saben lo que dice Rukia de la violencia.

-Owww. Le haces caso.

-¡No te burles, Renji!

-Jajajaja Bueno ¡Que pase Akatsuki!

Entonces los de la malvada organización se levantaron de sus asientos para ir hasta donde antes cantaba Hebi y. . .

-¿Y los demás?- les preguntaba Renji a Deidara y Sasori que eran los únicos en el centro del escenario.

-Nosotros somos los únicos que vamos a actuar porque somos artistas hum.- decía orgulloso Deidara.

-Los demás ayudaron con la idea.- comentó Sasori.

-Como sea. . . Empiecen por favor.

Deidara se soltó el cabello rubio y lacio y se acomodó el abrigo negro alrededor de la cintura como si fuera un vestido mientras que Sasori simplemente se recostó en el piso. Entonces Cloud apagó las luces una vez más sólo para iluminar a los dos Akatsukis. Y luego empezó la actuación.

-Pinochio.- decía Deidara moviendo en todas direcciones una ramita que tenía en la mano como si fuera una barita mágica.- Has sido un niño bueno hum. Y tu padre te quiere tanto. . . Te voy a dar el don de la vida hum. ¡Despierta!

El rubio golpeó suavemente al pelirrojo con la rama en la cabeza y de inmediato éste se puso de pié con algo de torpeza. Comenzó a mirarse por todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Soy un niño de verdad!- exclamó levantando las manos en alto.

-PA TE TI CO- decía Renji por el micrófono interrumpiéndolos.- Ya no puedo ni mirarlos. Me decepcionaron ¡Y me bajaron el raiting! Vuelvan a sus asientos de una buena vez. . .

-¡Pero falta la parte de la conciencia!- exclamó Tobi vestido con un traje elegante y unas antenitas verdes sobre la cabeza.- ¡Soy una conciencia buena!

-¡¿Y a mi qué me importa eso?!

-Realmente me decepcionaron mucho chicos.- continuaba hablando Renji.- Esperaba eso de Hebi + 5 del sonido pero no de ustedes. . . Que lástima. . . Pero igualmente tenemos que anunciar al ganador así que. . .

-¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEN!- entró corriendo Matt sin soltar su cigarrillo llegó hasta el escritorio de los conductores.

-¿Qué pasa?

Matt no respondía sino que continuaba respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tardó varios segundos hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad y. . .

-¡Mirá, Mello!- hablaba con la cámara.- ¡Estoy en la tele!

-¡¿Podés decir de une buena vez que carajo te pasó detective de cuarta?!- le gritó Tayuya ya harta de tanto suspenso.

-Que mandona. . . Bueno, es que ya sé quién es el criminal.- dijo tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!- saltó de inmediato Ichigo con los ojos brillantes y las manos juntas como implorando.

-Antes de decir quién es tengo que explicarles como es que lo descubrí.- se hacía el importante.

-¡No más suspenso por el amor de Jashin sama!

-Ejem ejem. . . L- volvió a hablarle a la cámara.- Si estás viendo esto. . . Sólo quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho y que realmente me gustaría mucho ser tu sucesor y. . .

-¡Hablá de una vez o no te damos MI Wii!- le gritó Ichigo fuera de si amenazándolo con su zanpakutou.

-Ok ok. . . Ejem. . . – se puso serio.- Para empezar debo decir que. . . No es uno sino tres los culpables.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

**Continuará. . .**

**¡Buajajaja! XD ¡Que mala que soy! ¡Lo corté en la mejor parte! ¿3 culpables? Seguro que todos creían que sólo eran dos ^^ ¡Pues no es así! Jajaja No, son más y seguro que el tercero no lo advininan nunca ;) Lo que si adivinaron muchos es el premio misterioso. Si, ya con las ayuditas que les di. . . Bueno, el premio, el ganador y los criminales. . . ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el cap 15! ¡El último! (Esta vez es verdad)**

**Una cosita que quiero aclarles. El hecho de que Rukia de vez en cuando está "suspirando" por Itachi no quiere decir que no está enamorada de Ichigo (por lo menos no es así en mi fic) Es sólo que Itachi es muy sexy como para no verlo :3 Y que alguien esté de novio/a no significa que no pueda ver a los sexys que tiene alrededor ;) ¡Pero sólo mirar! Jajajaaj XD Lo mismo pasa con Ichigo cuando se queja de las reglas. . . No significa que no moriría por Rukia ni nada de eso. . . Espero que me hayan entendido porque realmente me gusta el IchiXRukia ^^ **

**Ok, me despido por el momento. ¡Prometo actualizar muy pronto! ¡Pero dejen reviews! ¡No se olviden! ¡Onegai! ¡Los quiero mucho! . . . ¡Sayonara! :D**


	15. El ganador, el premio y el final parte 2

**N/A: ¡Finalmente la parte 2 el cap finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!! Si, parece mentira pero realmente llegamos al último cap y. . . ¡Nadie me dejó reviews por el cap anterior! ò_ó Uno acá se rompe los dedos tipeando un fic y después ni un "Continualo" Grrr Por eso es que los quise hacer sufrir un poco y tardé un raaaato en subir la conti. . . ¡¡¡Buajajaja!!! No, en realidad me olvidé y no estoy enojada con nadie Jajaja En fin, acá les dejo lo último de Challenge X. . . Espero que lo disfruten. . . ¡Empecemos!**

Capitulo 15: El ganador, el premio y el final parte 2

-Ok ok. . . Ejem. . . – se puso serio.- Para empezar debo decir que. . . No es uno sino tres los culpables.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

-¡¿Tres?! ¡Les dije que no era buena idea hacer un programa con tanta gente loca junta!- gritaba Ichigo sin soltar a Zangetsu.- ¡¿Por qué no confiesan de una vez?!

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Yo soy un chico bueno!- se defendía Tobi.

-De cualquier forma voy a develar todo este misterio. . .- continuó hablando Matt haciéndose el importante.- Hoy jugué al Pacman todo el día y aunque soy muy bueno en comerme a los malos, me mataron en el nivel 10.

-¡¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?!- saltó Tayuya.

-¡10 es el mismo número que el de integrantes de Akatusuki!- exclamó Matt señalando a los 10 miembros de la malvada organización que lo miraban con cara de wtf?

-¡Oe, genio!- lo llamó Kakuzu.- Hay 10 participantes en todos los equipos.

-Ya no.- negó con la cabeza.- Sasuke abandonó Hebi y se unió a Konoha así que ustedes son los únicos que tienen 10 participantes.

-¿Así que según tu estúpida teoría el asesino es de Akatsuki?- preguntó Renji confundido.

-Y no sólo sé eso. También puedo decir quien de ustedes es el asesino. El asesino es. . .- hizo una pausa mientras la cámara mostraba uno por uno a los 10 ninjas.- ¡Pein!

-¡¿YO?!

-¡LO SABÍA!- saltó Ichigo victorioso.- ¡Sos vos porque odiabas a los payasos y. . .!

-Descubrí que era Pein gracias a que se me acabó la batería en medio de mi juego.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que y?! ¡¿Qué no ven lo que eso significa?!

-Etto. . . No

-Batería = Electricidad.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Qué pasa cuando te dan una descarga eléctrica?!

-¿Te electrocutas?

-¡¿Y qué pasa con tu pelo?!

-Se eriza, supongo.

-¡¿Y quién tiene el pelo así en Akatsuki?!

-¿Pein?

-¡Exacto!

-. . .

-La verdad que tiene mucho sentido. No sé como no lo vi antes.- decía Ichigo pensativo.

-¡No tiene ningún sentido!- se quejaba Renji.

-Por favor déjenme continuar.- siguió Matt.- Dentro de Hebi está el ladrón de espadas.

-Me pregunto quién será.- disimulaba Suigetsu.

-Lo sé porque en mi videojuego de Zelda había una serpiente gigantesca.

-¿No habrá sido un dragón?

-¡Les digo que era una serpiente! En fin, había una serpiente y serpiente = Hebi. Así de sencillo.

-Si. . .- apartaba la mirada Renji.

-Y después de la serpiente apareció un pez muy grande ¡Y eso me llevó directo hasta Suigetsu!

-Creo que eso podría haberlo adivinado cualquiera.- decía Karin mirando de reojo a su compañero quien trataba de disimular sus nervios inútilmente.

-Y ahora si. . . Llegó el momento. . . Del tercer crimen. . .

-¿De qué estás hablando, Matt?- preguntó Ichigo tomando nota de todas las deducciones que había hecho el detective.- Sólo estaba el asesino y el ladrón. Nada más. . .

-Estás equivocado.- decía encendiendo otro cigarrillo.- Pein es responsable de algunos asesinatos pero no de todos. Lo que trato de decir es que. . . En este mismo bloque. . . Hubo otro asesinato.- mirada seria.

-¡¿Otro?!

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién murió?!

-¡Matsuda!- respondió Matt con lágrimas que le escurrían por los costados de las gafas.

-¡Nooooooooooo!

-¡No Matsuda!

-¡Él no puede estar muerto!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡MATSUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Etto. . . Matsuda, mi mascota.

-Ah. . .- suspiraron todos.

-¿Y qué era?- preguntó interesado Ichigo.- ¿Un perro? ¿Un gato?

-Un alien.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!

-¡Los extraterrestres nos van a dominar!- corría por todos lados Tobi.- ¡Protejeme senpai!

-¡Todos adentro de Hiruko que es a prueba de todo menos de Deidara!- exclamó Konan corriendo hacia la marioneta de Sasori.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!- intentaba detenerlos en vano el pelirrojo a sus compañeros que se amontonaban para entrar en Hiruko.- ¡Acabo de repararlo!- lloraba.

-Señores.- los llamó Matt con la gota gorda.- Matsuda es un alien dentro de un videojuego. Es mi mascota virtual.

-¡¿Y porqué carajo no lo dijiste antes?!- gritaba a todo pulmón Tayuya mientras se quitaba de encima a un Sakon asustadísimo.

-Como sea. . . ¿Quién es el malvado que mató a tu alien?- preguntó Renji ya harto del asunto.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- lo señaló.

-¡Yo no quise hacerlo!- lloriqueaba el rubio.- ¡Sólo quise darle de comer y lo maté por error!

-¡Asesino de mascotas!

-¡No merezco ser Hokage! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-No lo sos, Naruto.- le recordó Sakura.

-No merezco ser un ninja. . . No merezco estar aquí con otros ninjas. . . ¡No merezco estar vivo!

-¡Naruto, bajá ese kunai!- saltó la pelirrosa viendo como el rubio tomaba su arma entre las manos.

-¡Consolame baka!- sollozaba abrazando posesivamente a Sasuke.

-¡Dije que 3 metros usuratonkaichi!

-¡Sube el raiting! ¡Sube el raiting!- anunciaba Cloud.

-Ok señores, vamos a ponernos serios.- comenzó a hablar Ichigo tomando el control y el micrófono.- En resumen todos los equipos tienen un asesino y según lo que dice producción, ninguno de ustedes debería ganar nuestro premio misterioso.

-Entonces. . . ¿Perdemos todos?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Bueno. . . No podemos simplemente terminar el programa así ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

-No, no podemos. Tenemos que darle a alguien el premio.

-Pero ya nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. . . No podemos jugar nada más. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sencillo. Vamos a poner el premio en el medio del escenario y el que lo agarre primero, se lo queda.- dijo sin más.

-¡¿Nos rompimos la espalda para que al final pasara esto?!- se quejaba Pein.- ¡Yo soy un dios y me das el premio porque te lo ordeno!

-¡A vos no te doy ni los buenos días!- respondió Ichigo mientras se iba a sentar nuevamente a su escritorio.- Renji, vení para acá que esto se va a poner feo.

-Tenés razón. . . Con el súper premio que les vamos a ofrecer. . .

-Etto. . . ¿Y mi Wii?- preguntó Matt con los ojos brillantes.

-Ah, si. . . Tu Wii. . .

Entonces Renji sacó de debajo del escritorio, donde nadie nunca busca, una Nintendo Wii nuevesita con moño y todo. Él se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Matt para entregarle su recompensa él mismo pero alguien lo detuvo. Una mano lo jalaba de la ropa impidiendo que avanzara.

Renji se volteó y allí, casi en el piso al borde de las lágrimas estaba Ichigo.

-¿Puedo. . .? ¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

-Si, claro. . .

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lloraba mientras abrazaba a la caja de cartón.- ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO!

-Suficiente, Ichigo.- le dijo Renji arrebatándole la Nintendo Wii de las manos.- Toda tuya.- se la dio a Matt.

-¡Tengo una Wii! ¡Tengo una Wii! ¡Tengo una Wii!- saltaba de alegría el detective abrazando la caja.- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ok, señores ya resolví su problema con los chicos malos. . . ¡Me voy a jugar a la Wii! ¡SAYONARAAAAAAAA!

Y diciendo esto, Matt saludó por última vez a la cámara y se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello e incluso después de varios minutos de haberse ido continuaron escuchando su voz.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?- le preguntó Renji a un pelinaranja que estaba de cuclillas en el piso haciendo círculos con el dedo completamente rodeado por un aura negra.

-No. . . Pero me recuperaré. . .

-Si, el año que viene te regalamos otra.

-¡Pero el año que viene va a salir la Wii 2! ¡Estoy seguro!

-Si si. . . Bueno. . . ¿Pasamos al premio?

-¡Si! ¡La mejor parte!

Entonces Ichigo y Renji dieron vuelta el escritorio para que funcionara como escudo para protegerlos de lo que venía.

-Señoras y señores. . . Con ustedes. . . ¡El misterioso premio!

De inmediato, en completo silencio, todos los participantes giraron la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando el condenado premio hasta que una trampilla en el centro del escenario captó su atención. De en medio del estudio, comenzaba a brotar una cortina de humo de colores diversos que les impedía ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y. . .

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

De la nada había aparecido un león de peluche amarrado con sogas y cadenas a una diminuta silla.

-¡Ichigooooooooooo!- gritaba el león mientras hacía todo lo que podía para soltarse.- ¡Sálvameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡Aquí tiene el increíble premio sorpresa!- anunciaba Ichigo.- ¡Kon!

-¡¿Ese puto peluche?!

-¡No es sólo un peluche! ¡Tiene forma de león pero en realidad es un alma modificada!

-¡Pueden enviarlo a pelear por ustedes y así no se ensucian las manos!

-¡El paso del tiempo no le afecto en lo absoluto! ¡Es inmortal!

-¡Es fácil de dominar!

-¡A pesar de ser un peluche, puede hablar, caminar, correr, bailar, saltar y hasta cantar!

-¡Es un peluche muy tierno que le cae bien a todos menos a nosotros!

-¡Hará sus misiones más divertidas!

-¡Los ayudará a atraer chicas con su lindura!

-¡Es el compañero de videojuegos ideal!

-¡También es un pervertido!

-¡Si se cansan de verlo como oso, pueden cambiarlo a otro peluche!

-¡Y pueden vestirlo a su antojo!

-¡Y dominarán el mundo!

-¡VAYAN POR ÉL!

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el entusiasmo de los conductores, ninguno de los 30 ninjas parecía interesado en el pobre animal que se retorcía intentando zafarse de las cadenas y sogas que lo aprisionaban. Todos permanecían inmóviles y en silencio. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. . .

"Un león de peluche que habla y se mueve no es muy común. . . Podría ser un buen tributo a Jashin sama"- Hidan.

"¡Que lindo! Si se lo doy a Sasuke kun tal vez vuelva. . ."- Karin.

"¡Kawaiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Es el regalo perfecto para mi senpai!"- Tobi.

"Regalarle un oso de peluche a una chica es una tradición ¡Y con uno tan único como este seguro que Sakura san finalmente va a caer a mis pies!"- Lee.

"Jeje A Akamaru seguro que le gustaría tenerlo. . . El último juguete que le di, lo destrozó en 5 minutos. . . Espero que este le dure más. . ."- Kiba.

"Si le regalo ese oso a Matt tal vez me perdone por haber matado a su mascota. . . Snif Snif"- Naruto.

"Un objeto supuestamente inanimado que camina y habla. . . ¡Debo destruirlo! ¡Hace parecer que mi arte fuera un chiste!"- Sasori.

"Que bonito. . ."- Juugo en su fase de Blancanieves.

"Un peluche que camina y habla por si sólo. . . ¡Me van a dar una fortuna por eso!"- Kakuzu.

En un par de segundos la gran mayoría de los participantes se dio cuenta de lo útil que podía ser el tierno juguete. Y no tardaron mucho más en saltar de sus sillas para correr hacia Kon a toda velocidad y tomarlo a la fuerza aunque les costara la vida.

-Itachi.- lo llamó Pein muy serio.- Tu líder y dios supremo quiere ese león ¡Traémelo pero YA!

El mayor de los Uchihas, junto con otros que también se habían sumado al todo por el todo, no lo dudó un segundo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde el pequeño Kon lloraba por su vida. Obviamente Itachi era más rápido que los demás y alcanzó el muñeco antes que todos pero en cuanto le puso una mano encima, otra lo sujetó con fuerza, casi arrancándole el brazo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Uchiha Sasuke.

-Esto se pone feo. . .- decía Renji filmándolo todo con su cámara.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de porque estás tras este insignificante peluche. . .

-¡Oe!- saltó Kon.

-. . . pero de lo que estoy seguro es que. . . ¡No voy a dejarte tenerlo!

Y ZAS, Sasuke le puso ambas manos encima al muñeco intentando arrebatarlo de las garras de su hermano pero sin el menor éxito. La diferencia de poderes era muy grande.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto no tardó en aparecer y se lanzó contra su amigo.

-¡Te dije 3 metros, dobe!

-¡No me importa lo de los 3 metros dattebayo!- lloriqueaba aferrado a la cintura del menor de los Uchihas.- ¡Sólo me importás vos!

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡Por fin regresás a Konoha y lo que primero hacés es ir por tu venganza de nuevo! ¡Yo no quiero eso dattebayo!

-¡Yo nunca dije que me olvidaría de mi venganza!

-¡Temo que te vayas otra vez! ¡No soportaría perderte una vez más dattebayo!

-¡Yo no me fui a ningún lado usuratonkaichi!

-¡Pero si te suelto podrías irte! ¡Eso! ¡Desde ahora no te voy a soltar nunca nunca más!

-¡Sasuke kuuuuuuuuun!- lo llamaba Karin corriendo hacia él.

-No otra vez. . . ¡Ya no soy de tu equipo!

-¡Pero yo te amo con todos tus traumas y problemas y todo tu complejo de vengativo y hasta cuando estás en estado de emo!- decía la de gafas aferrándose a una pierna del ojinegro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entienden de la regla de los 3 metros?!

-¡¿Qué te mide 3 metros?!- preguntaba con un derrame gigantesco de sangre de la nariz.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Gomen, Sasuke.- le decía Itachi golpeándolo en la frente como siempre lo hacía.- Será para otra vez.

Entonces tomó a Kon sin mucha dificultad y se volteó hacia donde estaba Akatsuki aplaudiendo y saltando de alegría por ser ellos los ganadores a pesar de ser los malos del animé.

-¡Nada de eso!

Sasuke intentó con todas sus fuerzas perseguir a su hermano una vez más pero a penas podía moverse con Naruto y Karin estorbando y por si fuera poco. . .

-¡SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

-Lo que faltaba. . .

Y sin más ni menos, Sakura se sumó a los fans de Sasuke y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la otra pierna del moreno.

-¡Salí de acá perra!- le gritó Karin sin soltar a Sasuke por supuesto.

-¡Sasuke es mío! ¡Si alguien tiene que salir sos vos, puta!

-¡A vos nadie te quiere!

-¡A vos no te quiere ni Kishimoto!

-Y entonces ¿Por qué estoy en el mismo equipo con Sasuke y por qué él mismo dijo que me necesitaba y por qué. . ?

-¡Yo lo besé dattebayo! ¡Si alguien se va a quedar con Sasuke ese soy yo dattebayo!

-¡Salí de acá, Naruto! ¡Bastante ya que el animé tiene tu nombre!- decía Karin.

-¡Y hasta tenés a Hinata!- comentó Sakura.

-¡Y vos tenés a Lee!

-¡Lee no cuenta!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- lloraba Lee.- ¡Nadie me quiere!

-¿Querés cambiar de lugar?- le preguntaba Sasuke a punto de suicidarse.

-¡ALTO!- se escuchó la voz de Ichigo retumbando por todo el lugar.- ¡Te estoy viendo, Suigetsu!- lo señalaba con el dedo.

Suigetsu, que no tenía idea del significado de la palabra "disimulación", arrastraba unas cuatro espadas a la vez hacia la salida torpemente. Llevaba la suya, la keyblade, Zabimaru y Samehada todas al mismo tiempo y a penas podía avanzar.

-Etto. . . Son de un regalo de Navidad de mi mamá. . .- decía mientras intentaba correr sin mucho éxito.

-¡Mi Samehada!

-Te falta tu espada, Kisame.

-¡Ya lo sé, Itachi!

Kisame estaba echo una furia y corría junto a Ichigo tras Suigetsu mientras que Renji no sabía que hacer.

-Etto. . . Me encanta que vayas a rescatar a Zabimaru, Ichigo pero. . . Creo que deberías ver esto un poco mejor. . .- decía Renji señalándole a un par de Akatsukis junto a una pila de cadáveres muy mal escondidos.

-¡Tienen que entrar! ¡Kuso!- maldecía Kakuzu.- ¡Nos pueden dar mucho dinero por esto, no podemos dejarlos aquí!

-¡Sasori, tu líder y dios supremo te ordena que hagas que entren los cadáveres dentro de tu condenada marioneta!

-¡Esto no estaría pasando si alguien no lo hubiera roto!

-¡Ya te pedí perdón 1000 veces hum!- se defendió Deidara.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- los llamó Renji al ver que Ichigo no regresaba.- ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-¡Yo soy un dios y hago lo que quiero!

-¡No sos un dios!

-¡Que si lo soy!

-¡Arg! ¡Ya me hartaste!

-¡¿Querés pelear, mortal?!

-¡Si!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Arreglemos esto de una vez!

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-. . .

-. . .

-Etto. . .- comenzó a hablar Renji apartando la mirada.- ¿Podemos esperar a que Ichigo regrese con Zabimaru? Es que. . . No soy lo mismo sin él. . .

-. . .- gota grande por parte de Pein.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?

Rukia acababa de regresar con una sonrisa en el rostro inmensa que desapareció casi de inmediato en cuanto vio en lo que se había convertido un "simple programa para niños". El mundo se le había venido abajo en segundos. La mitad de los participantes se estaban matando a golpes y la otra mitad miraba la pelea incentivándolos a seguir. Todo era un caos total. ¡Y sólo se había ido unos minutos!

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡Ichigo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡NEE SAN!- la llamaba a gritos cierto peluche con forma de león.

El pobre Kon estaba a punto de desarmarse. Hasta se le caía el relleno a montones por como lo trataban los de Akatsuki. Ellos hacían lo imposible para que el pequeño juguete entrara en la abarrotada marioneta de Sasori sin mucho éxito debido a los cadáveres que ya habían guardado.

-¡¿Qué creen?! ¡¿Qué Hiruko es una valija?!- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

-Esto es para lo único que sirve tu arte hum.- comentaba Deidara.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Y ZAS! Sasori fue directo hacia donde estaba el rubio y se inició otro combate más.

-Uff Mejor voy a salvar a Kon antes que esto se ponga feo. . .- pensaba Rukia mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia el casi muerto león.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del estudio un poco más tranquila. . .

-Oe. . . ¿Tayuya san?- la llamó Sai acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasa copia barata?

-Es que. . Ahora que lo pienso. . . Nosotros queríamos recuperar a Sasuke kun y lo hicimos.

-Los felicito. . .- decía desinteresada.

-Y Akatsuki quería ganar dinero y si venden ese muñeco, lo van a lograr ¿No es así?

-Supongo. . .

-Y ustedes. . . ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

-El idiota de Sasuke quería su jodida venganza pero a nosotros no nos interesaba nada. . . El muy bastardo nos obligó a venir. . .

-Pero aún así. . . Sasuke kun consiguió enfrentarse a su hermano.

-Y perdió Jajajaja

-Y Suigetsu obtuvo espadas nuevas.

-Si pero al muy imbécil lo descubrieron.

-Y todos ustedes querían librarse de Karin ¿No?

-Si pero eso no pasó. . . ¡Kuso!

-Pero. . . Para regresar al país del fuego. . . Tienen que viajar mucho ¿No?

-Si ¿Y?

-¿Y si no le dicen a donde van? Desde aquí seguro que la tarada se pierde.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad!

-Y los shinigamis querían que evitáramos la guerra y creo que por un tiempo no va a haber una. . .

-Así que esto es un jodido final feliz.

-Sip.

-Etto. . . ¿No tendríamos que despedirnos o algo así?

-Ya que parecemos los únicos cuerdos aquí. . .

-¡Y yo soy la más querida del puto público!

-Entonces despepite vos.

-Ok ¡Jodida audiencia!- hablaba a la cámara.- ¡Gracias por haber seguido el estúpido programa hasta el final y espero que les haya gustado y bla bla bla! ¡Y gracias también por haberme votado! ¡Son muy idiotas para votarme a mí pero son mis idiotas favoritos!

-¡Sayonara!- se despidieron ambos.

**FIN**

**¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ToT Se terminó. . . *SNIF SNIF* ¡Pero que final! Jajaja Seguramente nadie se imaginaba que iba a terminar así. Y en realidad ni yo me imaginaba que iba a subir 15 caps O.o Yo creía que no iba a escribir más de 10 pero ustedes me animaron a seguir y aquí está el resultado ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y los haya echo reir y pasar un buen rato :D Yo al menos me divertí escribiendo el fic. Gracias a todos mis lectores por leer, de verdad lo aprecio pero a quienes más tengo que agradecer son:**

**tigresitaX3, Shadow Noir Wing, steldark, akasuna_tsuki-yuu, nneko0, anmsjs7, Kaily Lowkly, J Uchiha, rromy, Sabaku no Marron, Nadesshiko Clow, mauricio daniel, jessica weasley granger, Mitsu No Ryoko, Uchiha Yayoi, Ilovi Namikaze, rocio hernandez, rose, .-ñ.-ñ,{ñ,ñ,ñ, mar0000aim0000, Jigoku Yuki, UN GRAN FAN, DJ_KIMI_RYOZ, akatsuki kisame, Selene-Moonligth, Mitsuko Hatake Aburame, 3R1N14S, Dama nueve, Ale-are, Saiya-Winx, J Uchiha, yuriko94, YuGuRe-no-HaNa, KARMEN y mauricio daniel.**

**¡Si! A ellos los quiero más porque me agregaron a favoritos y/o me dejaron reviews XD ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Los quiero muchísimo! La verdad que eran muchos más que los que creía O.o Y espero no olvidarme de nadie (si me pasó eso, ese alguien del que me olvidé me avisa y lo arreglo ^^)**

**En fin, eso fue todo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Y tal vez nos veamos pronto en otro fic! ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
